The Special One, the Madwoman, and the Alien
by DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians
Summary: Jadelyn Collins and Melody Curran are just normal girls. But when nice unpopular girls suddenly become cruel and popular, it's up to Jade, Melody, and their friend Kaden to stop them. But they do need help. In fact, what their school needs is a Doctor. Or a crazy physics teacher. Story better than summery, rated T to be safe. Written by HungerWho37 and I. Enjoy!
1. Conversion

**A/N: This is a fic that HungerWho37 and I came up with when we were PMing about random stuff. Most of the time it ended up in a smiley war, or we fired cannons that shot out multiple desserts, but that's beside the point. Enjoy the fic, oh random people! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, and if I did, the DALEKS wouldn't have converted Oswin. I thought only Cybermen did that! Speaking of conversions... **

On a random Friday at LA public high school, the day was just letting out. After the school bell rang, there were swarms of teenagers in the halls, dropping off textbooks or picking them up, fighting with their locker combination, greeting each other, making plans, or just trying not to be seen. After about five minutes of this, the halls emptied again, leaving a pretty freshman, who was desperately trying to open her locker. She was about 5'3" with long dark hair down to her mid-back, with big blue eyes that didn't match her dark hair and tan skin. She wore a light blue T-shirt with boot cut jeans and green converse that surprisingly matched her outfit.

After a few more minutes of struggling, her locker opened up and she breathed a sigh of relief. She quickly grabbed her Algebra and Biology text book after depositing her Literature, Spanish, Latin, and History books. She finished grabbing all her stuff, and placed it into her backpack, quickly zipping it shut. She closed her locker door, and gave a yelp of surprise.

Glaring down at her were two of the meanest and most popular senior girls. The girl on the left had platinum blonde hair tied up in a octopus clip, chocolate colored eyes, and heavy pink makeup, making her eyes and mouth more visible. She wore a small pink miniskirt with a white Abercrombie tank top with gladiator wedge sandals.

The girl on the right had fiery red hair rolling in waves down her back, with cold and calculating green eyes covered in smoky eyeshadow seemingly piercing into the freshman's soul. She wore teal short shorts with a gray Hollister tank top and beige sperries.

"Oh, hello." The Freshman squeaked. "I-is there something I can do for you?"

"You will come with us." The blonde girl said harshly.

"W-what? W-why?" The smaller girl asked fearfully.

"You have been deemed worthy by our leader. You are intelligent, you are beautiful, and you have the potential." The ginger stated.

"Um, worthy of what?" The freshman bit her lip.

"CONVERSION!" The two upperclassmen said simultaneously, each linking an arm around the lowerclassman's arms, dragging her to one of the janitor's closets.

"N-NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as the door shut. Seconds later, the girl screamed again, followed by loud buzzing noises. After a few minutes of buzzing, the screaming stopped. The door opened, pouring smoke onto the tiled floor, and the blonde and ginger walked out of the closet, and taking position on either side of the door. Then, the freshman girl strutted out the closet, totally different from a few minutes ago.

Instead of her previous outfit, she had on an ice blue v-neck tank top with a white miniskirt and really high heels, so she was eye level with the two seniors. On top of that, her hair was straightened with subtle gold highlights, and way too much light blue makeup. Her baby blues had lost their childish sparkle and was replaced by a cruel glint that clearly said 'don't mess with me, or I'll hurt you.' Her overly made lips displayed a menacing smirk.

All three girls raised their arms up in a fist, and shouted in unison: "ALL HAIL LADY GORGANA! ALL HAIL LADY GORGANA!" Their cries went unheard in the empty school.

**A/N: Well,yes, that was short. But I have writers block, okay? Next chapter shall be longer. And actually have the main characters. This is the scene before the theme song. I like it. Well, REVIEW!**

**~Doc and HungerWho37 **


	2. The First Day

**A/N: New chapter! Written by HungerWho37, edited by me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Doctor Who. BUT I SHALL GET THAT DEED!**

Jade gazed around herself nervously. She hated new schools, of course, not a lot of new kids would like them, her especially since she had to transfer to one after Freshman year at a catholic school. After spending quite a few years wearing u informs and going to religion classes, this was quite a change. Her locker was close to the library, which would come in handy if she needed to study, but wouldn't help her status if she tried to fit in.

As she gathers her books into her backpack, she senses the presence of someone else. She normally waited until all the other students had cleared the halls before she went to her locker so she wouldn't get dragged into conversation with someone or taunted by other students, but now there was someone there with her.

"Greetings fellow student!" A chripy voice cheers. Jade slams her locker shut to find a girl about her age beaming at her. "My name is Melody Curran, and I'm your student guide!" She pushes her glasses back up her nose, covering her blue eyes with a small screen, her grin never faltering.

"Hi, my name's Jade Collins," Jade replies cautiously. Her proper name is Jadelyn but she didn't really liked that. Jade was short but cool. And the colour was pretty awesome too, not to mention it was her favorite gemstone. The school pamphlet never mentioned a guide, so what was going on?

As if reading her mind Melody's smile widens. "It's not official or anything. I just love to help!" Jade tried to suss out this girl's accent. It seems british somehow. Irish maybe? Scottish? Melody clamps her hands onto Jade's shoulders and steers her towards her first class, AP Biology.

**~XoX~**

The first couple of classes pass by quickly. Mostly made up of pretending to listen to what this Melody girl and the teacher had to say. Melody mostly seemed to babble about useless tidbits and stuff. The only time she really tunes back into the conversation is when Melody's tone seemed to drop an octave at break time/lunch.

"And that's Natalie and her crew of wannabes," she says, pointing to a group of dolled up girls whose laughs sound fake and over exaggerated. "They're dangerous." Her chestnut hair falls into her face, and Melody's smile leaves her face.

"Dangerous?" Jade frowns, her blue eyes showing confusion. "In what way?"

"They can poison you with popularity," Melody replies seriously. "See that girl there? Just last week she was a shy freshman with no friends and a love of Star Wars. Look at her now." Jade looks at the girl Melody was gesturing to. She has black hair with gold highlights, and over dazzling light blue eyes. The cool, confident girl who is currently looking at her reflection in a bejeweled compact mirror couldn't seriously be what Melody described. She couldn't have been a freshman, could she? If only Jade could manage to fit in that well. As she was lost in thought, Jade failed to notice when a boy sneaked over to Melody and wrapped her in a hug.

"Kaden! Go away!" Melody suddenly hisses. Jade first thinks that Melody's talking to her, and is about to ask what the hell she's going on about, when she turns to find Melody trying to shoo a boy away from her. "Natalie will kill us. Not just us. She'll kill you. Slowly." Melody says solemnly, and glares at the boy, harshly.

"But I just wanted to hug you!" The boy whined. "By the way, who's she? I've never seen her before." The boy, who Jade assumes to be Kaden, asks, ignoring Melody's last statement.

"That's Jade. She's new." _Thanks Melody, just announce it why don't you! _Jade thought venomously. "Now go away! I sorta wanna still be alive by the end of the week." Melody growled, but was distracted when Jade notices something.

"My god, who the hell is that?" Jade gasps, pointing across the way.

"Who?" Melody frowns as she and Kaden follow Jade's pointed finger.

Striding across the schoolyard is the most ridiculous man imaginable. His hair is practically assaulting his eyes as it continues to flop in the way no matter how many times he tries to brush it away. He is wearing a tweed jacket, red bow tie, and braces/suspenders, and looks really gangly.

"Oh, that's the new Physics teacher," Kaden shrugs.

"What happened Miss Chambers?!" Melody gasps in astonishment.

"Won the lottery apparently," Kaden replies.

"But she never played!" Melody frowns.

"Why don't you go to Miami and tell her that," Kaden sighs.

"Maybe it was a fluke," Jade offered up, wondering what was going on and feeling a bit left out of the conversation.

"Maybe," Melody shrugs.

"Never mind him," Kaden shrugs, then sets his gaze on Melody. "Melody, will you please, please, please-"

"KADEN! Get over here NOW!" Natalie suddenly screeches, sending daggers over to the trio.

Kaden sighs and shakes his head. "Duty calls," he sighs, going over to Natalie and her gang reluctantly. He's barely arrives over there before Natalie pulls him into a kiss, which she doesn't free him of for several minutes.

"Jesus," Jade mutters. "Needy much."

"Meh, she's just jealous," Melody sighs, turning back round to the picnic table they were sitting at to take a bite out of her sandwich. Jade catches a glimpse of Melody's shoulder as she turns, due to Melody's tank top and spots a giant scar across it. Jade doesn't ask about it though.

"Hey Melody, where are you from?" she asks instead.

"I'm Welsh," Melody says hesitantly.

"Are sure? You sound sort of Iris-"

"I'm Welsh," Melody repeats, a slight wobble to her voice. Jade just shrugs and takes a bite out of her apple.

"What about you?" Melody asks.

"Originally from New York," Jade answers. "Moved here when I was six."

"That'd be 2002 wouldn't it?" Melody asks.

"Yeah," Jade answers, praying that Melody wouldn't mention what she thinks she will.

"That's the year the twin towers crashed right?"

Goddamn it.

"Yeah, it was," Jade sighs and winces. From her tone Melody knows not to pursue this topic.

"What class have you got next?" Melody asks.

"Uh," Jade glances at her timetable/schedule. "Physics."

"Same. I guess we'll get to meet that new teacher then, yeah?" Melody grins.

"Yup." Jade nods, quickly finishing her apple. "Man, I love Granny Smith." She grins, then turns back to Melody. "Hey, what was Kaden going to ask you, anyway? Natalie called him over before he could finish."

"Oh, that? He was going to ask me out." Melody waved her hand dismissively.

"But... What about Natalie?"

"He doesn't like her. She just thinks he's the hottest guy in school and immediately claimed him."

"Like a spoiled child?"

"More like an extremely territorial and bloodthirsty panther." Melody shivered. "Well, we should head off to class." She started to get up.

"But we've got about five minutes left before lunch is over." Jade protests.

"Which is a five minute head start. We better leave now before we get trampled to death by everyone leaving." Melody throws out the remnants of her lunch and starts walking away.

"Oh. Hey! Wait up!" Jade throws her lunch away and scurries to catch up to Melody.

**~XoX~**

"That new girl, who is she?" Natalie asked her clique.

"Her name is Jadelyn Collins, she's a Sophmore, and apparently she's hanging out with Melody." The ginger on Natalie's right replied.

"Why?" The freshman girl asked.

"I think she might have _it_." Natalie stated.

"What about Melody? She looks about the same as Jadelyn." Another girl protests.

"Yes, but Melody also keeps trying to steal my mate. She must die for such a heinous crime." Natalie hisses through her teeth. "We must convert Jadelyn, for I have a feeling she might make or break our plan."

"And what of the new physics teacher? I sense something strange about him." Another girl interrupts.

"Hm. We'll take care of him soon enough." Natalie scoffs as the lunch bell rings. "Let's go."

**A/N: Dun dun dun! What are the evil girls planning? Who's the new teacher? What's with Melody and Jade's weird pasts? Will Kaden be stuck with Natalie? All questions shall be answered in good time. In the meantime, REVIEW!**

**~HungerWho37 and Doc**


	3. Physics of an Evil Mind

**A/N: Heheh, physics! Can't wait. :) Start time: 9/10/12, 7:39 am.**

As Melody predicted, after the lunch bell rang, hoards of students rushed in and out of the cafeteria/break room. Jade made a silent prayer of thanks that they were already at the classroom door. Just as the swarm went past them, Melody yanked the door open and hopped in side the classroom, pulling Jade in tow.

"Take cover!" Melody called, and dived behind a desk.

"Wha-" Jade didn't even get that one word out before the door exploded open and a mob of high schoolers trampled into the room, running over Jade. "Help!" She squeaked, reaching a hand up, waving it frantically.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Melody called over the crowd. Jade didn't see exactly what happened, but in almost no time, the students had all dispersed to different desks, leaving just Jade, sitting on the floor with a very dazed expression, and Melody, who was standing a few feet away.

"... Hey Melody, what just happened?" Jade asked.

"Well, to be frank, I grabbed a pen and threatened that I'd doodle mustaches on all of them if they fell asleep in class," Melody grinned, "and it just so happens that most of the kids here care way too much about their precious faces, so they scramed."

"I gotta remember that." Jade made a mental note. "Hey, where's the teacher?" She wondered aloud.

As if on queue, the supply closet opened up, revealing the crazy looking physics teacher. "Here I am! Now then, what happened here?" He jogged over to Jade, and began looking her over. "Nothing serious, just a few bruises, but don't worry, they'll heal into a nice yellow and green soon enough." He grinned and patted Jade's shoulder. "You know, I quite like green. Not as much as I like blue, but green is brilliant!" He jumped up and ran over to his desk.

"Now, if you could all get to your seats, we can begin!" He smiled even wider.

Jade and Melody shared a glance before hurrying over to two empty desks, and the teacher began, well, teaching.

"Hello, my name is John Smith, or Doctor, or sometimes Caretaker, or 'get off this planet,' but that's not really a proper name, now is it? Now, let's get started with all your names!" He said rather quickly, then asked everyone their names and commenting on them. Like this: "Oh, a Jack! I knew a Jack once, heluva guy." "Jasmine. Hate that name. Uh, no offense..." "Rose... Hi..." "Matt! I like that, rolls right off the tongue. Mmmmmmmaaaaaaaaattttttttt."

"What the hell?" Melody exclaimed quietly, "Who is this man? He's a nutter! Whose name is Doctor? Or Caretaker?"

"I dunno." Jade shrugged.

"And what's your name? I can't keep mentally keep calling you 'Girl Who Got Trampled' now can I?" Mr. Smith grinned down at Jade.

"I'm Jade." Jade looked at the teacher strangely. "Just what planet are you from?" She asked. Mr. Smith seemed a bit taken a back, but kept smiling and skipped to Melody.

"And what's your name?"

"Melody." Melody nodded curtly.

"You sound Welsh. But with a hint of Irish under it. Where are you from?"

"I'm Welsh." Melody sent Mr. Smith a quick glare, but he didn't seem to get the message.

"But you sound like you're from-"

"I'm _Welsh_, Mr. Smith. I'm _Welsh_." Mr. Smith finally seemed to understand that it was a touchy subject and backed off.

"So! Now that I've learned all your names, let's get down to business, shall we? Physics! Love physics. Phyyyyyyyyyysiiiiiiiiiiiiiii cs... I hope you're all taking notes." Even under his pointed stare, hardly anyone took out a notebook except the nerds, the geeks, and of course, the labeled uncool people.

"First off, let's start with a little experiment." Mr. Smith leans behind his desk, rummaging around for something. When he comes back up, he's holding a large Nerf gun, and he loads it. Most of the girls scream in terror, and start panicking, while everyone else stares at the gun happily. "Oh, stop your screaming. It only shoots foam darts." He says dismissively, and to prove it, shoots Natalie's (yes, she's here,) textbooks.

Natalie looks at the small orange dart in fear, then starts screaming her head off.

After about five minutes of constant screaming from the popular girl, Kaden whacks the back of her head. "Shut up Natalie," he hisses.

"Sorry if I frightened you?" Mr. Smith says, making it sound more of a question than an apology.

"That's fine sir," Natalie says in a sickly sweet voice, picking up the foam dart and throwing it back to Mr. Smith with amazing speed and aim. She actually threw it so hard that it nearly knocked him off his feet. And with that, she whacked Kaden round the head just like he did to her only harder. His head went down and hit the table with a loud BANG.

"Natalie!" Melody shouts, getting up from her seat and picking Kaden's head up with her hands and checking his eyes for signs of concussion. Jade stood by Melody's side and frowned as Natalie rubbed her nails on her jumper in a casual manner.

"Is he alright?" Mr. Smith's voice asks from the front of the room.

"I think so," Melody says.

"There'll probably be a bruise though," Jade says.

"You really need to be more careful Natalie," Mr. Smith says as he joins them at the desk.

"Kaden?" Melody asks, waving her hand in front of his face. "Can you hear me?" Kaden groans in pain before mumbling something inaudible.

"What?" Jade asks. "Sorry, but can you speak up?"

"I love you Melody." Kaden muttered.

Natalie's head flings to the side, glaring with eyes full of fire and hate. Jade gapes and Mr. Smith frowns at the sudden drama. All just because of a stupid nerf gun. Melody sits on her haunches, in some sort of trance, her hands still on his face.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND YOU SKANK!" Natalie suddenly roars, lunging towards Melody with razor sharp nails.

"Why do you care anyway?" Jade asks. "You practically concussed him!"

"And? He's mine to do what I please," Natalie shrugs, twirling a foam dart round in her fingers.

"Byddwch yn ast asbeitlyd!" Melody screeches, firing a bullet.

"What?" Jade frowns as Natalie stands up and makes her way round to the front of the desk.

"Uh, girls I think you should-" Mr. Smith is cut off by Natalie as she punches him in the jaw.

"Mr. Smith!" Jade exclaims, running over to the crazy sub.

Melody goes to shoot another bullet but Natalie pins her against the wall faster than she could blink. "You go near him again and I'll rip your head right off your shoulders do you understand?"

"I don't want your freakin' boyfriend!" Melody shouts.

Kaden himself looks disorientated and not tuned into what's going on.

"And yet he wants you? A stupid nobody with a troubled past?" Natalie hisses.

"Shut up!" Melody screams.

"Poor little Irish girl who's father couldn't help flashing his cash." Natalie sneered.

"Shut up!" Melody sobs.

"Even Wales didn't want you!" Natalie laughs.

"Please! Shut up! I don't want Kaden! I don't want anyone!" Melody cries as Natalie lets her sink to the floor. She laughs and grabs Kaden by the crook of his elbow. "Come on babe, we have business to attend to." With that, she leaves, dragging Kaden with her. Moments later the bell rings and the class clears out pretty fast, all set to start gossiping.

Jade goes over to her sobbing friend and encloses her in a hug. Mr. Smith crouches beside them both and says, "I think we all need a cup of tea."

Natalie drags Kaden down the corridor before pinning him against the wall and kissing him violently. "Hit me again and I'll make sure you get brain damage," she hisses. "Understand?" Kaden nods timidly. Soon, they are joined by the rest of Natalie's crew.

"We must convert Jadelyn and kill Melody before it's too late."

Kaden gulped, thinking that he should warn Melody and her new friend, but took a look at Natalie, and decided against it. He was terrified of his so-called girlfriend, and she knew it. As if she read his mind, Natalie glanced over at him, and smiled menacingly.

"You won't even think about saying anything, sweetie, will you?"

"N-nope." He nodded quickly.

"Good. Very good. In fact, I think we need your help in our quest." She said, smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

Jade and Melody sat in the Mr. Smith's office, drinking Earl Gray tea around a small table.

"So..." Jade says, interrupting the silence, "What exactly did you yell at Natalie during your little spat?"

"Oh, that? I told her that I didn't steal her boyfriend, and called her a spiteful bitch." Melody chuckled.

"Oh." Jade nodded, then chuckled. "Good one."

"That," Mr. Smith said, "was the first cat fight that I ever had to break up." He shook his head. "What exactly was that about, anyway?"

"Um, that's an ongoing thing." Melody explained. "Natalie has always hated me, and she's always accused me of stealing her boyfriend, Kaden, the bloke whose head she banged on the desk. But ever since the past few months, she's been worse than ever..."

nodded slowly.

"And why did she call you an Irish girl?" Jade asks.

"Uh, probably just got my accent mixed up," Melody mumbles.

"Getting worse," says carefully. "Can you explain that to me? How is she getting worse?"

"Um, well towards me, and now Jade, it's usual bully stuff. Mean words, laughing from afar, but when she's with Kaden. . . it's different."

"How?" asks, as if it's the most important thing to know.

"I dunno," Melody says, shaking her head.

"Melody," says evenly. "How is she different around Kaden?"

"I don't know," Melody sighs, clearly irritated with the questions.

"Melody, this seems important," Jade urges, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If you can think of anything-"

"I think she abuses him!" Melody blurts out. Jade gasps but nods as if it's what he was expecting her to say.

Jade let go of Melody's arm in surprise. "What?" She asked slowly.

"You heard me." Melody mumbled. "I don't want to say it again."

"Well, it sounds about right." Mr. Smith shrugged.

"Right?" Jade growled, "It sounds _right_ that Natalie is harassing and abusing Kaden?! Just who the hell do you think you are?" She demanded.

"I'm exactly what the Doctor ordered." Mr. Smith said smugly.

"Well, this is just great." Jade ran a hand through her hair.

"I still want to know why she said you were Irish." Mr. Smith said.

Melody looks at Mr. Smith, her eyes full of pain and anguish. Jade can see a million things flash past them in a millisecond as if she was reliving something.

"It's because I'am."

"What?" Jade gasps.

"It's because I'am," Melody mumbles, her hand going to her scarred shoulder self-consciously.

"Melody, why did you say you were Welsh?" Mr. Smith asks.

"Because I don't want to be Irish! I can't think about that wretched place without unearthing memories I don't want to remember!" Melody snaps. "And Jade's right! Who the hell do you think you are? Kaden is getting abused and your saying it's RIGHT! And all you can say is that your exactly what the Doctor ordered? HOW DARE YOU! WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"

"You seem to be really worried about someone you don't want," Mr. Smith says cooly.

"Excuse me?" Melody snaps.

"You are showing genuine concern for this boy. Not the 'oh I think this kid's getting abused, I better report this,' your really worried about him."

"What? No! I don't know what your getting at!" Melody snaps.

"He is right Melody," Jade says. Boy this was turning into one helluva first day!

"Like you're to talk!" Melody snarled, "What have you ever lost? What pain have you ever suffered?"

"The worst kind!" Jade snapped back, "I went through just as much pain as you did!"

"Hah! I'd like to see what you have that could compare to what I've been through!"

"Try seeing your brother trampled to death by thousands of people running away from a burning building!"

"That's nothing!"

"It is when it's 9/11!" Jade shouts, tears in her eyes. She hadn't meant to bring that up, but it just came out. Melody's eyes softened.

"Jade, I'm sorry-"

"Save it. I don't want your sympathy." Jade was close to tears as she stalked out of the room.

Melody sat there with her cup of tea, cold by now, in shock. She's right, Melody thought, mine just affected me,hers affected the whole bloody country.

"You should apologize." Mr. Smith noted, sipping his tea.

"What?" Melody looked at him confused.

"You should apologize." He said again. "I don't like breaking up cat fights, thank you very much."

"Don't move!" Melody ordered to Mr. Smith, running out of the room after Jade. "Jade! Please! Wait!"

"What?!" Jade snaps, turning round on her heel to face her.

"I'm sorry! I really am! I didn't realize!"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear that from everyone. You don't understand what it feels like! My brother was trampled before my eyes!" Jade shouts. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT REAL PAIN IS LIKE!"

"I'm sorry!" Melody repeats. "I'am! I know what your feeling right now!"

"No you don't!" Jade practically screams.

"I do!" Melody insists, tears running down her face.

"Yeah, yeah. You're from Ireland, big whoop. You have a hot guy chasing you for a date. Your smart and pretty. You DON'T know what real pain is!" Jade sobs, her face soaked with tears from long ago.

"Oh yeah? I was shot when I was three years old, I moved to Wales when I was little, got bullied and beaten within the inch of my life at school for not being 'one of them', moved here hoping for a fresh start only to start caring for a boy in an abusive relationship that I don't know how to stop and feeling like nothing is ever going to go well for me!" Melody screams. "Look, believe me, I'm real sorry about your brother. I'am. But we need to put our differences aside to help Kaden. Please."

Jade frowns for a moment before sighing. "Fine."

"Uh, Natalie, can I ask what your doing?" Kaden asks nervously as her and her friends set up the conversion unit again.

"We, my dear Kaden, are preparing the conversion unit for Lady Gorgana," Natalie answers.

"W-why?"

"Because we need to convert Jade ASAP," one of her friends answer.

"And where do I come into this?" Kaden asks.

"You're going to bring her to us."

Kaden couldn't help laughing. "Like I'm doing that!"

"Are you saying no to me?" Natalie asks.

He immediately stops. "No, Natalie, course not."

"Because you know what happens when you say no to me don't you?"

"Yes Natalie."

"Because," Natalie grabbed him round the neck and tightened her grip, making the air rush out of his lungs. "You'll do as I say, bring Jade and Melody to me, or I will make you regret ever asking me out that time."

The words are out of his mouth before he thought about it. "I regretted it long ago."

Natalie growled, and slapped Kaden across the face with such force, the boy spat out blood. "Dont you dare speak to me like that again. You are mine, and you will do as I say. Bring,. Jadelyn. And. Melody. To. Me. NOW." She annunciated. Kaden gulped, and nodded his head vigorously before running off. "Remember," Natalie continued in a sickeningly sweet voice, "tell them, and you're my next kill. Love you!"

The two girls made their way back to Mr. Smith's office, to find Kaden, sipping on a cup of tea, engrossed in a deep conversation with the teacher. Mr. Smith turned his head when the girls entered the room, and grinned.

"Hello, girls! Solve your cat fight?" He asked.

"There was a chick fight? And I missed it? Why don't you tell me these things?" Kaden asked Melody in mock anger.

All Melody and Jade could do was gape.

"But how did you- we saw you- WTH?!" Jade sputtered.

"What she said!" Melody added.

"Look, I'm sorry you guys had to see that. I promise that I'm fine. It's just..." Kaden hesitated, "that time of the month for her." He finished. "But I apologized to her, and she's fine now. But I heard you two screaming from down the hall and came to see. More importantly, is it something that I've cream can fix?" He asked hopefully.

"Ooh, ice cream! I love ice cream! We should head off now-" Mr. Smith grinned, but was cut off by Kaden.

"Mr. S, just the three of us." He said sharply.

"Oh. I'll just, um, y'know, sit here then." Mr. Smith sank into his chair, embarressed.

"Shall we go then?" He asked, holding both his arms out.

"Sure! Just as long as your paying." Jade joked. Kaden chuckled.

"Don't worry, my treat." He assured.

'Something about this doesn't feel right...' Melody thought, but quickly pushed it away. 'Nah. Probably nothing.'

'Im so sorry, guys.' Kaden thought, 'I don't want to do this, but I have to. Please forgive me.'

'Ice cream!' Jade thought. 'Hope he doesn't mind me eating him to bankruptcy.'

**A/N: LE GASP! Semi-sad chapter, explains stuff, Natalie's evil (but you already knew that,) and HungerWho37 and I found a great way to write together and make it really long for you guys! Btw, this is more than double of how much I usually write. :) REVIEW!**

**HungerWho37 and Doc**


	4. The Dark Side

**A/N: Hello! This is the next installment of "The Doctor and the Duplicates." This chapter explains what you people have probably been wondering: What the hell are Gorganas? Well, here's your answer. And I know the title sounds a bit misleading here, but it'll all get sorted out. I hope... *grin***

**Also, HungerWho and I had to rewrite this because it got a bit... Away from us. I'm just going to call it Wibbly and leave it there,**

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever, own Doctor Who. If I did, there would be some plot to the last few episodes, and Amy and Rory would be gone by now. Sorry, but Doctor Who is becoming centered around Amy's life rather than the Doctor's. I think we all knew that when Amy started calling The Doctor and Rory "her boys." AND THE NEW COMPANION WOULD BE A FEMALE RORY! :D (sorry, rambling.)**

As soon as the trio stepped into the dark cafeteria/canteen, Melody knew that something was wrong. Jade felt it too, and looked to Kaden.

"Waitaminute," Jade muttered, "There isn't any ice cream here!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry..." Kaden muttered. "I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry for what?" Melody asked.

"Great job, honey!" Natalie's sticky sweet voice came crashing upon them like a heavy weight as the platinum blonde came sauntering out of the shadows. "It's exactly what I wanted."

"Wait, what the heck?!" Jade said, eyes widening, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just, you know, making you like me and killing of Melody. The usual." She flipped her hair dismissively, and switched on the lights.

The cafeteria/canteen had gone from a regular cafeteria/canteen to a scene from a bad horror movie. The windows were tinted darkly, casting menacing shadows on the floor. But the scariest part of the room was the large machine in the middle.

"Wow Natalie, that was pathetic," Jade says, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," Melody laughs, she flips her hair just like Natalie in a mocking way, "Oh, just, you know, making you like me and killing of Melody. The usual." Jade giggled at Melody's mocking of Natalie.

Natalie herself growled and gritted her teeth. "You can come back to our side now Kaden," she says through her teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, keep her your wig on I'm coming," Kaden mumbles as he walks back over to Natalie's side.

"OK, seriously, why are we here?" Jade asks.

"Why are you here? Didn't I just tell you?" Natalie snaps.

"You can't be serious!" Melody exclaims. "Make Jade like you? What the hell does that mean?!"

"It means, my dear Jade, that Natalie is planning on a conversion of some sort. Sort of like Cybermen but in a different way and much more girly I guess but in retrospect it's still sorta the same-"

"Mr. Smith what the hell are you doing here?" Jade frowns as Mr. Smith strolls up beside them from the canteen/cafeteria entrance.

"Call me Doctor," he grins.

"I thought it was either that or caretaker?" Jade frowned.

"Or get off this planet?" Melody adds.

"Just go with Doctor for now."

"Doctor Who?" Melody and Jade ask at once.

"Nope, just the Doctor." Mr. Smith- sorry, the Doctor- grinned. "So... What do we have here?" He asked rhetorically, and pulled out a metal cylinder with a clawed tip on the end. He waved it around the machine, and the clawed end glowed green. He stopped waving it, and flicked it up. "Ah, now, see, this isn't earth technology. From somewhere in the cloud belt, probably from one of the moons of Akrado. Giandika?" The Doctor looked at Natalie.

"No, you imbecile! We are from the mighty planet of Gorgana! How dare you suggest that we are from Giandika?! And from a moon, no less!" Natalie spat.

"We, you said we, so there must be more of you, yeah?" The Doctor walked towards Natalie.

"Of course!" Natalie exclaimed, and from the shadows, came her minions. All girls who had once been unpopular nobodies: Clara, Penelope, Jenny, Isabella, Nicole, Sandra, Kim, and Mia. "Jadelyn, meet your future. Melody, meet your executioners." Natalie sneered.

"Oh so your Gorganas? How interesting! Far relation to the Gorgons of Greece!" The Doctor babbles.

"Are we going to turn to stone!?" Jade gasps, flinging her arm over her eyes.

"Nah, don't worry about it," The Doctor replies.

"Wait, why am I getting executed?" Melody frowns.

"Adultery," Natalie spits.

"Adulter-wha?"

"It means you've cheated," Jade whispers.

"Technically it's adultery on Kaden's part," Nicole hissed, throwing a glare at Kaden.

"It's theft on yours," Kim adds.

"What have I stolen?" Melody asks.

"My chosen mate!" Natalie snaps.

"Boyfriend!" Kaden protests. "Edging close to ex-boy-Ok Natalie please don't hit me again!"

"I didn't steal Kaden! I don't want him!" Melody snaps.

"Gosh, you know how to make someone feel good," Kaden mumbles.

Sorry! Melody mouths, then Kaden gives a curt nod.

"Whatever." Natalie shakes her head. "Come to the dark side Jadelyn, we have free ice cream!" She said, pointing a finger at Jade.

Jade's eye twitched. "First, never call me that, and second, if you think I'd give up my new friends and awesomeness for free ice cream, you're dead wrong, Snakey!"

"It's unlimited and we have every flavor~" Clara cooed.

"... Okay, so you're mostly wrong." Jade mumbled.

"With lots of chocolate sauce~" Isabella added in sweetly, and Jade started to drool. Melody responded by grabbing Jade's shoulder sand shaking her.

"YOU WOULD GIVE UP YOUR SANITY FOR ICE CREAM?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She screamed.

"But- but- its free... And with chocolate..." Jade sighed happily.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Melody screeched and slapped Jade, which snapped the girl out of her trance.

"What? Ice cream? Where? Oh wait... I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU! YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" Jade cried out, half jokingly.

"No, Jadelyn, I am your father!" The freshman girl, Jenny, cackled, getting the reference.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Jade collapsed on her knees. "Wait,what?"

The Doctor frowns at the mad girl on her knees.

"Jade, it's just Ice-Cream, you'll be OK," Melody comforts.

"Do you remember that Jenny? The love of Star Wars? It's still there in your subconscious," The Doctor coaxes. Jenny tilts her head for a moment before twiddling with her thumbs.

"Star Wars?" she frowns.

"A leak in your conversion caused you to recognize the reference. The real Jenny is still in there," The Doctor says, shining his sonic in Jenny's eyes.

"I'am not that silly geeky freshman. I'am Jenny Colorant and I work for Lady Gorgana."

"Obi Win Kenobi! R2D2! C3PO! Luke Skywalker!" Melody starts shouting. "I KNOW! Princess Leah!"

"Melody what are you doing?" The Doctor asks.

"Trying to jog her memory. DARTH VADAR!" Melody shouts.

"Melody, it's past that," The Doctor sighs. "The slips are only occasional."

"Nice try though," Jade murmurs.

"Thanks!"

"Melody, do you know who the other girls were before they were converted?" The Doctor asked.

"Not really. Clara, Isabella, Sandra, Kim, and Mia were here before me, so no. I don't really know Jenny, but I was friends with Penelope and Nicole for a brief period." Melody shrugged.

"Who we're they? What were they like?"

"Well, Penelope was kinda shy. Clumsy, too. But she was the sweetest thing ever, and a had a love of Littlest Pet Shop." Melody said.

"Littlest Pet Shop? What's that?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Its these adorable little pets with huge heads that bobbled!" Jade squealed, then pulled a small plastic kitten out of her pocket. "See?"

"You have Littlest Pet Shop in your pocket?" Melody asked.

"My first one. And lucky too! She's gotten me through a bunch of stuff!" Jade said proudly.

"Plastic..." The Doctor muttered, "plastic..."

"Enough of this useless prattle!" Natalie exclaimed, "Start the conversion!" She ordered, and Sandra and Nicole strode forward, and grabbed Jade by her arms, dragging her to the machine. In the scuffle, Jade's kitten flew out of her hand, and landed but the Doctor's foot. He picked it up, then grinned.

"PLASTIC!" He shouted joyfully, then chucked the kitten at the machine. Immediately after the kitten made contact, the air around the machine bubbled, then started to boil.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Natalie demanded, while the Doctor grabbed Jade out of Sandra and Nicole's grasp, and grabbed Melody's arm, and ran. Kaden quickly followed while the Gorganas panicked.

As they ran out of the canteen they stopped in the middle of the corridor. "Where do we go?!" Melody panicked.

"This way!" The Doctor declares, running in the direction of the Science block.

"Natalie's gonna kill me. Slowly. Then she's going to put my skeleton into the science room and use my skin as a handbag," Kaden mutters hysterically under his breath.

"Kaden, chill," Jade says.

"Oh my god she's going to use my hair for a coat!" Kaden gasps.

"Kaden, your bugging me," Melody calls over her shoulder.

"I should go back," he mutters, turning back round.

"Kaden get back here you twat!" Melody snapped, grabbing the scruff of his shirt and dragging him to the exit by the block that the Doctor and Jade just went through. All to be seen is a big blue box.

"Hop in!" The Doctor said, and opened the police box doors, and ran inside.

"What?! No! There's no way we're all going to fit in there!" Melody protested.

"Why the hell not?" Jade declared, and jumped in. "Whoa!" She exclaimed inside. "MEL YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!"

"See what?" Melody asked, and looked inside the box. Inside, there was a large console room, too big for the tiny box.

...

...

...

...

...

"HOLY CRAB CAKES!" Melody shrieked, and started circling the box. Kaden on the other hand, ran quickly inside it, grabbing Melody's arm and dragging her in.

"What do we do in here then?" Jade frowns as she jumps onto the car seat.

"Uh. . . at the moment, no idea, but I'm working on it," The Doctor cheers, dancing around the console, flicking leavers and pressing buttons. "Kaden!" he clicks his fingers at the dazed boy.

"What?!" He jumps, still on edge a bit.

"Tell me everything you know about Natalie and the Gorganas."

"How would I know about them?" Kaden frowns.

"Ah come on! Don't play dumb. You obviously know. The table bruise is a sign that you do."

"Go on Kaden," Jade urges. "He won't bite."

"Nope I won't," The Doctor confirms. "Mostly..."

"I don't know. . ."

"Tell them and I'll kiss you," Melody sighs.

"OK, here's the deal with them. Natalie is Lady Gorgana's second in command, pretty much. Apparently they crashed here a while ago, and Natalie was hit by the ship. She was instantly converted by the only survivor there, Lady Gorgana. Since then, Natalie's been out converting the girls with the potential of being a Gorganian handmaiden. I was chosen as Natalie's ideal 'mate' so now I'm stuck with her. Think of the Amazons. The Gorganas are the alien version of that." Kaden sighed and ran ah and through his hair.

"Their ultimate goal is to repopulate the females on Gorgana. They all died of some disease, except for Lady Gorgana. Can I have a kiss now?" Kaden asked.

"Sure." Melody shrugged. She quickly kissed her hand and lightly slapped Kaden.

"That wasn't a kiss!" He protested.

"My lip residue touched your face. Close enough."

"Someday, Melody Curran I'll get that kiss!"

"Course you will," Melody laughs.

"Why you as the ideal mate though?" Jade thinks out loud.

"Yeah why you? Nothing special about you," The Doctor muses. "Gorganas don't just chose mates at random. They have to have strong morals and reasons for choosing someone."

"I dunno. Your right. Nothing special about me," Kaden shrugs.

"That's another mystery to solve gang," The Doctor grins.

"Gang?" Melody scoffs. "Sounds a bit Scooby-doo."

"I love Scooby-Doo," Jade gasps.

"Back to the point I think," The Doctor says.

"No, seriously!" Jade insists. "You could be Shaggy, you could be Fred, you could be Daphne, I could be Scooby, and... Um... Doctor, you're also Velma." Jade said, pointing to the Doctor, Kaden, and Jade in turn.

"Right..." Melody said warily. "Kaden, do you know how to stop them?"

"Can I get a real kiss if I do?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe. Talk first, potential kiss later."

"This is crazy, but the Gorgana's weaknesses are, for some reason, apple juice, and grape flavored skittles. I kinda found that out the hard way..." Kadem rubbed the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember Kiara? Well... She died." Kaden said nervously.

"That was YOU?! Good man!" Melody laughed. "I hated her."

"Hey, are you wearing chap stick?" Kaden asked casually, "I smell cherries."

"Oh yeah!" Melody realized. "You want a taste?"

"Yes!" Kaden almost squealed. Melody quickly rubbed off some of her chap stick off her mouth, and rubbed it onto Kaden's mouth.

"Happy?"

"Ooh... This close..." He mumbled. "Hey, who's watching Jade?"

The Doctor, Melody, and Kaden looked. Around, and realized that Jade as missing. As of on queue, the quirky girl came running through the door, wearing some new clothes.

"HEY GUESS WHAT THERE'S A CLOTHING ROOM AND I FOUND THIS AWESOME COAT OF MANY COLORS AND THIS AWESOME CYLINDER HAT!" She exclaimed, showing off her new coat and fez.

"Oi! That's my old coat!" The Doctor said, "And that's my fez!" He went to grab the hat off Jade's head, but she ducked and ran away. "Gimme my fez!"

"Never!" Jade responded happily, and continued to evade the Doctor.

"... She acts like a five year old. How old is she?" Kaden asked.

"She's our age. But still, it's nice to have a crazy one around." Malody smiled as the Doctor finally caught Jade, latching onto her waist and lifting her up, sending the girl into fits of giggles.

"Now gimme me fez!" The Doctor laughed, and pulled the fez off Jade's head, and placing it on his own.

"So grape flavoured skittles?" Melody asks. "They're my favourite! Look, I always keep big paper bags of skittles in my pocket. I always pick out the grape ones to eat separately!"

Jade buttoned the coat up to her neck and frowned. "What do you do? Chuck it at them?"

"Well no, for the skittles they have to eat them. You could soak them with the apple juice but it has to be freshly squeezed for the apple itself," Kaden explains. "Not from a carton."

"Why though? That's the most random thing ever!" Jade frowns.

"Do you want the technical answer that you have no hope of understanding or do you want the easier one?" The Doctor asks.

"Easy please."

"Apples make bad girls go boom," Kaden says.

"Pretty much," The Doctor laughs.

"That makes sense," Jade nods. "Sorta."

"Sorta? How much simpler do you need?" Kaden sweatdrops.

"Um... APPLE MAKE SNAKE GO BOOM BOOM!" Jade cheers, giggling, then snatching the Doctor's fez off his head and placing it back on hers. "MY HAT!"

"No, it's mine! Give it back!" The Doctor protests, then starts chasing Jade around again. Melody's eye twitches, and she stands between the two, separating them.

"That's enough. We have other things to worry about! Doctor, do you have any apples on board?" She asks commandingly.

"No. Why would I have apples? Apples are rubbish." The Doctor pouts.

"I HAVE APPLES!" Jade announces, and pulls a bag of apples out of her backpack/rucksack.

"I just noticed that you weren't acting this crazy during school." Kaden said.

"My meds wore off." Jade shrugs. "I'm ADHD. Speaking of meds wearing off, IM FREAKING STARVING!" She says, and pulls out an apple and crunches on it.

"Ugh, how can you eat that?" The Doctor asked, clearly disgusted.

"Like this." Jade smirked, and bit into the fruit again.

"Okey Dokey, it's med time, Jade, take them please. We can't deal with a nutball crazy job at the moment. This is too serious. Now give the Doctor back his hat and coat, eat your apple and take your meds," Melody orders, rubbing her temples, feeling a headache coming on. "I shouldn't have eaten that cheese earlier," she groans as Jade reluctantly gives the Doctor back his fez and coat.

"Thank you," The Doctor grins as he triumphantly places the hat back on his head.

"Your welcome," Jade grumbles as she goes to take her medication.

"Your good with kids," Kaden grins.

"Thanks," Melody laughs quietly.

"You'll be a brilliant mother some day," he replies.

"HA! If I have kids I'll have lost my head ages ago," Melody says drily.

"Nah, your just cranky cuz you had a cheese sandwich for lunch," Kaden grins manically.

"Shut it Kaden before I ram my fist down your throat."

"OK, we need some painkillers over here!" Kaden shouts to the Doctor.

The Doctor glared in surprise. "Sorry, no pain killers here. Nope, not one single bottle. Sorry." He apologized.

"Why not?" Kaden asked.

"Deadly to me, sorry, but you cannot have any pain killers. There aren't any on this ship."

"I have aspirin!" Jade said, holding up a small bottle, causing the Doctor to squeak in fear, and hide on the other side of the console.

"Thanks, Jade, you're a lifesaver." Melody smiled, and took two, then handed the bottle back to Jade.

"Where do you get this random stuff?" Kaden asked.

"I dunno." Jade shrugged, swallowing her medication. "I just pack weird stuff."

"What else do you have?" The Doctor asked, being very cautious so as not to have a reappearance of the aspirin.

"Some rope, a juice squeezer, a few mints, a bandana, a banana, a bandage, a ham sandwich, a peanut butter sandwich, a nutella sandwich, a ham-and-peanut butter-and-nutella sandwich-"

"Sounds gross..."

"Don't knock it 'til ya try it! As I was saying, I also have a slingshot, and my meds." Jade finished.

"... Wow."

"Well, we've learnt a lot today haven't we?" Melody says with a tired smile. "I hate cheese, Jade is a physchopath, alien boy can't handle aspirin and Kaden sure knows how to pick girlfriends."

"If it makes me look any less like an idiot, Natalie chose me," Kaden says.

"It doesn't really," Jade frowns. "It shows you give in easy."

"She asked me out for ice-cream! Who doesn't give in to ice-cream?!"

"He has a point," The Doctor points out.

"Thank you. Even the alien agrees with me!" Kaden grins.

"You can just call me Doctor."

"Shall we get down to juicing these apples?" Melody asks, pushing her glasses back up her face.

"Yeah, I think we're wasting time," Jade says.

"Do you know how to juice an apple Doctor?" Melody asks.

"Course I do! To the juicing room!"

**A/N: *counts the words* ... Wow... That is a lot of words. This chapter total is 3,177 words! That's like, way more than my usual! I am very proud of myself and Hunger Who. :) Well, do what good readers do and click that little box and type a review! **

**~Doc and HungerWho**


	5. The Process

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Have any of you people seen 'Angela Take Manhattan' yet? I nearly cried, but I stopped crying at books and films after watching "Marly and Me" repeatedly. I know HungerWho cried. How many of you guys cried? And who's as excited as I am about the Christmas special coming out in two months? It'll be a lovely Christmas present. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but I know a guy who can get me the deed to it. **

Jade grabbed her juicer out of her bag, and followed the Doctor out of the main room to wherever the juicing room was. Apparently, the TARDIS really was bigger on the inside, as the four of them had to run down six halls, go through eight doors, two escalators, an elevator, and had to go through a mental passworded door.

In the juicing room, there were several large juicers, putting Jade's pocket juicer to shame. On the other hand, all they had to do was throw in a half a dozen apples into one juicer, and WHAMO! Fresh apple juice, and the cores spat out. The Doctor showed them with a few bananas, then drank the banana juice happily. Jade got excited, then started pulling random fruits out if her lunch bag and throwing into a juicer.

Melody had to physically stop the girl from juicing everything in sight, and making a papaya strawberry smoothie.

"Seriously, who carries around a papaya?!" Melody asked incredulously.

"Who doesn't carry around a papaya?" Jade said in defense.

"Normal people!"

"I thought we already established that I wasn't normal."

"Girls, you're both pretty, but we need to start juicing those apples, pronto. Jade, how many apples do you have?" Kaden interrupted.

"Um, a few bags... So about five dozen." Jade counted.

"Just how big is your bag?" Melody asked.

"And who in their right kind would carry around sixty apples?!" The Doctor frowned.

"To throw at people," Jade said as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

Melody chuckled to herself. "I know where I'd shove those apples."

"Where?" The Doctor frowned, oblivious to the obvious answer.

Melody opened her mouth to speak but only got as far as, "Natalie's," before Kaden slapped his hand over her mouth.

"It's nothing," he says for her, earning a glare and a growl from Melody. She slapped his hand away anf frowned.

"What the hell do you wash your hands with?" She laughs.

"Lavender," Kaden mumbles in embaressment. "Natalie likes it."

Jade bursts out laughing. "Lavender! Would you like some lipstick to go with that soap?!"

"Aw come on, be nice," Melody grins. "At least you'll smile clean and fresh. Like my granny's clothes after they've been washed!"

"Shut up," Kaden mumbles in annoyance.

"Guys, physcho snake girls? On the loose? Apples, skittles, juicers? Sorta need to get on with it now!" The Doctor intervenes.

"Right!" Jade remembers, then shovels her apples out of her bag, handing a bag to everyone. The Doctor recoiled at his bag, as if it were made of toxins. Kaden accepted his bag and started juicing immediately, and Melody did the same thing. Jade took her bags and threw the fruits randomly into different juicers, singing a song about mangos.

"I thought you took your meds." Meldoy noted.

"It takes a while for them to settle. But once it does I am perfectly normal." Jade grinned, and continued to sing. Melody sighed, and continued to juice her apples.

Kaden fumbled with his apples for a moment and dropped multiple to the floor. He blows a piece of hair out of his eyes in frustration and exhales.

"What's up with you butter fingers?" Melody grins.

"Just a bit shaky that's all. I'm not good with keeping my hands steady." He holds his hand out flat in the air and it shakes like a leaf.

"Jeez Kaden are you cold or something?" Jade asks, stopping the singing to peer at his hand.

"Nah, I don't know what it is," Kaden shrugs.

"Oh that's a side effect," The Doctor interjects. "Gorganas breathe different air to us. To survive on this planet for the amount of time they need to convert the substantial amount of girls takes them to change the air around them. If a human stays in that air too long they begin to experience side effects."

"What sort of side effects?" Jade frowns.

"Well, it doesn't happen a lot but Natalie has probably had Kaden glued to her arm like her life depended on it am I right?" The Doctor asks.

"Pretty much yeah," Kaden frowns.

"It happens when you spend too much time in the Groganas air. It starts off with being clingy or attatched to another human. That's your human instincts trying to hang onto humanity."

"That never happened me!" Kaden protests.

"There was that one week last month when you were pretty clingy Kaden," Melody says. "You were asking me out more than usual and I was very close to ripping my hair out."

"See? Effect number one!" The Doctor says. "Number two is uncontrollable shaking."

"I'm not that bad," Kaden insists, bending down to pick up an apple only to have it pop out his hand again.

"What happens after that?" Melody asks as she juices another apple.

"Um, uncontrollable sneezing, then paranoia, then irritability, then you'll start siding with the Gorganas and after that you'll become one of them. So that's why we need to get a move on!"

"OK, OK," Jade says, holding her hands up in defense, her meds finally kicking in.

"ACHOO!" Kaden suddenly sneezes, sending him backwards into his juicer.

"Gah!" Jade squeaks, and dodges a flying juicer. "Kaden! Be more careful!"

"I'm sorry, guys, I'm trying, but- aaaaaaaaaahCHOO!" Kaden sneezes, sending another juicer toppling. "AaaaaaaaaahCHOO! AaaaaaaaaahCHOO! Oh my god, WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?!"

"Um, I think you're turning into a Gorgana..." The Doctor chuckles nervously.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?! THEY'RE ALL OUT TO GE TME! OH GOD, THE WALLS ARE MOVING IN!"

"Ok, I think this is the paranoia. . ." The Doctor says.

"EVERYONE'S OUT TO GET ME! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO?!" Kaden screams.

"My god Kaden shut up!" Jade says.

"HOW CAN I SHUT UP I'M TURNING INTO AN ALIEN AND-AAAARGH! THE WALLS ARE GETTING TIGHTER!"

"He won't shut up until the next symton happens . . ." The Doctor trails off.

"AAAAAAAARGH!" Kaden continues to scream.

"I got this," Melody sighs. "KADEN SNAP OUT OF IT!" She then raised her hand and slapped him so hard that both Jade and The Doctor winced.

"That should help shift the symtons a bit," The Doctor mumbled.

"Kaden? You OK?" Melody asks.

"Course I'm fine. Jesus get off my back woman," Kaden snaps.

"OK, we're going to have to get a move on!" The Doctor says.

"I agree!" Jade said, and also slapped Kaden.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" He complained, and held his face.

"Sorry, but if one slap can stop it for a bit, just imagine how multiple slaps can do!" Jade countered.

"But that freaking hurts! How the hell are you that strong?" Kaden asked.

"I take Tae Kwon Doe. I know multiple ways of disarming and beating up people." Jade shrugged.

"Gee, and you didn't think to do that against the Gorganas?" Melody asked.

"Well I was being insulted by snakey peoples! What was I supposed to do?"

"Beat them up, possible maim them."

"No. I may be a psychopath, but I am no murderer." Jade jutted out her chin. "Now are we going to kill some snakes, or what?"

"Those two sentences were so contradictory, it's not even funny."

"I know."

**~XoX~**

"I think a red mark is growing on my cheek!" Kaden grumbled as they walked down the school corridors with thirty 600ml flasks of apple juice.

"Stop moaning," Jade sighed, tossing a flask into the air and catching it again.

"Is someone following us?!" Kaden shrieked, spinning round and looking ahead to the empty corridor.

"Just the paranoia Kaden, calm yourself," The Doctor grinned, fixing his bowtie and patting Kaden on the back.

"I thought it was irritablility now?" Jade frowned.

"Sometimes it mixes," The Doctor shrugs.

"My god your making a big deal out of nothing!" Kaden snapped, turning back round and stomping ahead.

"And there it is again! The irritablilty," The Doctor cheered.

"Are you guys coming or what?!" Kaden shouted in an irritated tone from the end of the corridor.

"JESUS KADEN CALM THE HELL DOWN WILL YA?!" Melody screamed for her end of the corridor. "STOP BEING SUCH A FREAKIN' TWAT!"

"Geez Mel, what's up with you?" Jade frowned.

"Just leave me alone OK?" Melody grumbled, going ahead so that she was walking behind Kaden but in front of Jade and the Doctor.

"What's up with her?" Jade frowned.

"I don't know . . ." The Doctor trailed off.

Melody stalked up to Kaden, grabbed his shoulder, and when he turned to face her, she slapped him again.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He moaned angrily.

"You're being even more of an idiot than usual, and you need to freaking snap out of it. Can you do that? Huh? Can you even control yourself so that you don't act like a depressed girl during her monthly cycle?" Melody challenged.

"Well if you people stop hitting me, then maybe I can. But right now, I can't do any of that, because my evil almost ex-girlfriend has almost converted me into a evil snake! And I'm just so confused and alone!" He started to sob.

"Jeez, now you're really acting like the depressed teenage girl." Melody mused, then wrapped him in a hug. "You're going to be okay, Kaden. Just relax. The Doctor will figure everything out, and you'll be okay."

"But what if he can't what if I end up becoming a snake anyway? I don't want to be a snake, Mel, I hate snakes!" Kaden trembled.

"I realize that now. But trust him. He is a Doctor, after all." Melody let him go, and gave him a reassuring grin. "Now we have snakes to kill, yes?"

"KILL THE SNAKES!" Jade cried happily from behind, and e tension broke, and everyone burst out laughing.

After the laughter stopped the Doctor coughed to ease the awkwardness. "Shall we go now?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're wasting time," Jade replied.

"OK, let's go," he said, taking off again.

"You know, maybe the Goganas are misunderstood," Kaden said as they walked along. Everyone stopped dead in the corridor again.

"What?" Jade frowned.

"Well, all they're doing is trying to keep they're planet alive. Who wouldn't do that? I mean, if we were all dying and we knew there was a way out, wouldn't you do it?" Kaden asked.

"Are you siding with them?" Jade snapped. The Doctor frowned and seemed to be counting in his head.

"He has a point," Melody said.

"What?! Are you agreeing with him?!" Jade shrieked.

"Yes! Because he has a point! Maybe the Gorganas are misunderstood!" Melody snapped.

"Doctor, what's happening?!" Jade asked, clearly exasperated.

The Doctor whipped out his sonic and shined it in Melody eyes. All the time she babbled about how maybe Kaden's right the Gorganas are really misunderstood and how they should maybe give them a chance.

"I feared this," The Doctor mumbled as he put the sonic back into his pocket.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"Residual Gorganian Oxygen around Melody," The Doctor replied.

"And that means . . . ?"

"Kaden has spent to much time round her. She's going to turn snake too."

"Kaden, maybe we should go and reason with the Gorganas!" Melody said excitedly to Kaden.

"Yeah!" Kaden said.

"Melody they'll exucute you!" Jade exclaimed.

"Not if I show I'm on there side silly!" Melody cheered. "Come on Kaden!" They both bolted down the corridor before neither Jade or the Doctor could stop them.

"What do we do?!" Jade asked. "And why is this happening to us!"

"We still need to figure out why Natalie chose Kaden in the first place. . ." The Doctor said. "Maybe that will explain everything. Come on!"

"Hey Jade, can I have flask?" The Doctor asked. "I'm going to try something."

"Does it have to do with putting apple juice on Mel and Kaden?" Jade asked.

"You're cleverer than you look." The Doctor noted.

"That's the meds kicking in." Jade explained.

"Ah. So can I?"

"Sure. But if they get maimed, I'll punch your face in." Jade promised.

The Doctor caught up with Melody and Kaden and chucked the flask of apple juice at them. They both stared at him, soaking wet, for a moment before declaring, "All Hail Lady Gorgan!"

"You prat! That was supposed to help!" Jade shouted.

"Maybe it's different for humans. Maybe I've just sped up the process. . ."

"YOU IDIOT!" Jade shrieked.

"Where'd Melody and Kaden go?"

"Oh my god they're off again!" Jade sighed. "Is this what it's like to be with someone who can't keep still?"

"Pretty much, yeah," The Doctor replied.

"Maybe I should take my meds more often . . ."

"Yes you should." The Doctor said before turning to Jade. "Do you by chance have anything that could help slow down the process? Maybe some ice? Glue? Anything?"

"I have a blender and grape skittles. What do you want me to do? Juice skittles and force them to drink the skittle juice so that hopefully the snake will burn out of them?" Jade scoffed, then looked at the Doctor's serious face. "Oh, you're serious. Well then."

"Where did they go anyway?" The Doctor frowned.

"Hey Natalie! Melody's on our side now!" Kaden shouts from somewhere down the corridor.

"But I'm guilty of theft! Execute me in the name of Lady Gorgana!" Melody shouts too.

"MELODY!" Jade shouts in agitation.

"Gosh they're really into it," The Doctor mumbles.

"No kidding!"

Kaden and Melody had run right back to the cafeteria/canteen, where Natalie and her gang were patiently waiting. By the time Jade and the Doctor had reached the other two, Kaden and Melody were on their knees in front of Natalie.

"So you now see sense, do you?" Natalie smirked.

"Yes, Natalie." Kaden nodded, and adoring look in his eyes.

"And you, Melody, you now see the error of your ways?" Natalie turned to Melody, who had the same adoring look.

"Yes, yes I do." Melody assured.

"And you, Jade? Do you wish to be like us?" Natalie turned to Jade, a malicious look in her eyes. Jade was about to protest, when the Doctor gently nudged Jade's arm, and whispered in her ear to play along.

"Oh yes Natalie, I'm sorry for my errors and issues, I was just so overwhemled by the majesty of Gorgana!" Jade grinned, batting her eyelashes in a ridiculous manner.

"My god Jade, was that the best you could do?" The Doctor sighs.

"You are forgiven, you will now be converted," Natalie says simply.

"Ha!" Jade says to the Doctor.

"Now Melody, what are you guilty for?"

"Theft!" Melody barks immediately.

"Of what?"

"Your chosen mate!"

"And what is the punishment for that?"

"Death!"

"Quite right. Maybe Jade shall have the honour when she's converted!" Natalie grins evilly.

"What?!" Jade gasps.

"Yes, Jade. Since you have refused our generous offer of conversion, you will be put on trial in front of Lady Gorgana, and she will decide your fate." Natalie sneered. Jade stiffened, but tried not to show any fear. "And you, Doctor. We know who and what you are, so you will be put to death as well."

"What? Why?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"You are the reason that we have had to come here. Because of the Great War, we lost our females. You shall pay the price." Natalie frowned.

"It wasn't me! It was the Daleks!" The Doctor protested.

"But their home world was destroyed, and they fled to our planet for safety. They killed all our females before they were all gotten rid of. Lady Gorgana escaped before she was killed, but she was already dying. And it's all your fault!" Natalie shouted.

"OI! SNAKE FACE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Jade shouts.

"Let's get on with the conversion!" Natalie sighs, clicking her fingers to two of her clique members to go and get Jade.

"No!" Jade shouts.

"Leave her alone!" The Doctor shouts as well.

"Oh, Doctor. You should know by now that you can't stop us. Nothing will work." Natalie smiled smugly.

"Doctor! The apple juice!" Jade shouted as Jenny and Nicole grabbed into her.

"Natalie, I'm going to give you a choice." The Doctor said cautiously, holding up a flask of apple juice for Natalie to see. "Either you stop now and give these girls their minds back, or I'll be forced to use this."

Natalie's eyes went from ice cold to fearful in seconds. "You wouldn't dare." She gasped.

"I probably have to." The Doctor replied. "So consider your options."

"Do it," Natalie challenged, "and they die." She pointed to Melody and Kaden, and Nicole held a hand to Jade's throat, her nails turning into sharp claws. While Melody and Kaden paid no heed, Jade looked absolutely terrified.

"Doctor!" She yelped, "Do something!"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Cliffhanger for you! Now you are all forced to check back in for the next chapter if you want to know what happens. REVIEW!**

**~Doc and HungerWho**


	6. The Great Escape

**A/N: I'm back with mooooooore!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

The Doctor's gaze danced from Jade, to Natalie, to Nicole, to Melody and Kaden, and back. "Uh...um...what do I do?!"

"Don't ask me!" Jade cried.

"Aaaaaargh! You bitch!" Natalie suddenly screamed. The Doctor and Jade turned to look at Natalie to find her soaking wet in apple juice.

"What just happened?!" Jade shouted as the rest of the cyber-bitches started screaming in pain as well.

"I didn't chuck any..." The Doctor trailed off in confusion.

"Ahahhaha! Take that!" Melody cackled, rolling onto her back with an empty flask in her hand.

"Melody! What did you do!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Saved your life!" Melody cheered.

"What?!" Jade shouted, even though there's a grin on her face.

"Spending too much around Kaden! What a laugh! Nah, I know Natalie. She's about as thick as two short planks! If I told her I was on her side then she would believe me!" She turned to Kaden and gave him an almighty slap. "KADEN SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"NATALIE!" He screamed.

"KADEN! GIVE IT UP! IT'S OVER!"

"Mel, I don't think Kaden was pretending," The Doctor said, placing a hand on Melody's shoulder as Kaden screamed for Natalie to stay with him.

"What about Lady Gorgana?" Jade asked.

"I don't know. I doubt some apple juice and skittles would stop her. We're going to have to think of something better. Melody, grab Kaden and let's go."

"NATALIE!" Kaden roared as Melody grabbed him round the waist and slung him over her shoulder.

They all left the canteen, leaving the Gorganas to scream in pain as the apple juice slowly killed them.

Pretty soon, Kaden got a bit too heavy for Melody. The fact that he was kicking and screaming didn't help much either.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" He screamed. "NATALIE!"

"Argh! Shut up, you bloody moron! I'm saving your life!" Melody growled.

"NO! NATALIE! SHE NEEDS ME!" Kaden wailed.

"Should I knock him out?" Jade asked, "I know how to do it so that he'll wake up in about a half an hour and leave him somewhat sedated for the next half hour."

"You can do that, but you didn't think to share this before?"

"I didn't think of it before!" Jade protested.

"Can you do it now?" Melody asked, "He's getting heavy." Jade nodded, and pinched a small spot on the back of Kaden's neck. He froze for a second, and then fell limp. "Awesome."

"Thanks. Sorry for not sharing this before... But why the hell didn't your at that you weren't Gorgana-fied?!" Jade demanded.

"I had to get Kaden to believe it as well, so a bit of preparation helps. The Doctor knew. He was in on it." Melody shrugged.

"WHAT?!" Jade shrieked, and turned on the Doctor, who had his hands up in surrender. "WHEN WAS THIS? WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED?"

"Because you would've ruined it!"

"Yes, you would have," Melody nodded in agreement.

"HOW DARE YOU! I WOULDN'T HAVE RUINED IT! I COULD HAVE PLAYED ALONG! LOOK! ALL HAIL LAFY GORGANA!" Jade chanted in a bad welsh accent.

"Lafy Gorgana?" Melody frowned. "What the hell?"

"Sorry. I was attempting the welsh language!" Jade laughed.

"And you said lafy? Lafy isn't even a welsh word you idiot!" Melody snapped.

"Then what is?" Jade asked in annoyance.

"Byddwch yn brat dwp!" Melody spat.

"What?" Jade frowned.

"Oh you don't want to know," Melody snapped.

"Ladies, please stop fighting. We've got work to do," The Doctor said, dragging Kaden to the TARDIS.

"Fine," both girls grumbled, following in his wake.

~XoX~

In the TARDIS, the Doctor was busy working out how to defeat Lady Gorgana, leaving Melody and Jade to their own devices. To start, they decided to raid the kitchen.

"Oh my god, PUDDING!" Jade cheered happily.

"And a lot of it." Melody marveled.

"... MINE." Jade declared, and grabbed all the pudding she could hold, carrying it to the Doctor's large table of awesomeness.

"What some?" Jade asked Melody.

"No, I'm fine," Melody shrugged.

"Come on, it's chocolate!" Jade urged.

"No, really it's fine," Melody replied.

"Suit yourself. All the more for me!" Jade grinned. As she scooped up her first spoonful of pudding she noticed Melody's scar again. She frowned and decided to ask about it since they had some time on their hands. "So Mel, what's up with the scar?"

"Oh! That?" Melody said in a weird, breathy, voice, "that's just a scar." She pulled her sleeve up again to cover it.

"From when you were shot?" Jade asked curiously.

"Uh, yeah," Melody said, staring at the ceiling as if it was the most intriguing thing ever.

"How'd you get it?" Jade asked, leaning forward, a spoonful of pudding still in her hands.

"Um, I don't really want to talk about it all that much..." Melody mumbled.

"You know, a friend of mine once said that if you don't want to talk about something, that means that you probably should." Jade encouraged.

"Who told you that?" Melody snorted.

"A wolf."

"What?"

"A character in a book. She said that to the Mage that she was bonded to." Jade said dismissively.

"... What? Is this a fantasy thing?"

"Yup. But seriously, maybe it will make you feel better."

Melody took a moment to gaze at her hands before flicking her eyes back up to Jade.

"It was not his fault," she whispered.

"Whose fault?" Jade asked, her mouth still full of pudding.

"Dad's. They blamed him. Said it was his fault. It wasn't his fault!"

"Why would it be your dad's fault?!" Jade exclaimed.

"He won money at the bookies down the road. A lot of money. People said he flashed it around. He didn't though! They just found out! I don't know how though, they just did!"

"Who did?"

"The gang. They broke into the house in the middle of the night. Demanded to have it. It wasn't in the house though! Dad invested it. They wouldn't believe him though and went to shoot him. I was only a kid. I didn't understand. I jumped in the way and the bullet went through my shoulder."

"Oh Mel, I'm sorry."

"It's not that bad. We moved to Wales, which I thought would be a plus, but they just bullied me. Told me I didn't belong. I know the language and have the accent but they wouldn't accept me. So I moved here. And I met Kaden. When it comes to Kaden I get confused. Don't know what I should or shouldn't be doing with him. Whether I should be giving him a chance, or pushing him further away. I love him. Like a friend. But sometimes I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" Jade urged Melody to keep going. This was some interesting stuff and she really wanted to hear more.

"I dunno," Melody waved it off dismissvely.

"Sometimes you wonder what?" Jade pressed.

"No, I honestly don't know. Im not sure what my relationship with him is." Melody sighed. "And what about you? You said that your brother died during 9/11."

"Oh right... I did say something about that. Well, my older brother, James, used to work on one of the middle floors of the first tower that fell. He was arriving to work late, totally unaware that the plane had already crashed. Heh, that's James. He could win the lottery and not even know about it." Jade chuckled. "Well, he was in the subway station, just arrived, when he heard rumbling. He ignored it, of course, and kept walking. It wasn't until the crowd really pushed in that he was run over. He couldn't even stay standing. By the time not even half the crowd had pooled in, he was already dead." Jade bowed her head, letting her hair fall in front of her face.

"I'm sorry," Melody whispers.

"Huh, our lives are messed up aren't they?" Jade laughs softly.

"Yup," Melody answers.

"Your dad...is he OK? I mean, after the burglary?"

"Yes and no. Well, yes, until we moved here. He divorced mum because he found himself someone he discovered he loved more than mum. Not his fault. You can't help who you love," Melody says quietly.

"I see," Jade replies. "Really though, what did you mean by you don't know what to think about Kaden?"

"Jade, please, just drop it."

"No, really, you need to take about it!"

"I...uh...don't know. Really. It's like, you know you should stay away from them as it could have consequences for you both but you just...can't bear the thought of it. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah," Jade says thoughtfully. "It does."

"Really?" Melody asked.

"Well, yeah." Jade shrugged. "I've been reading way too many romance novels in the past few years. It's almost pathetic." She sighs.

Melody cracks a smile. "So pudding, eh?"

"PUDDING!" Jade remembers her pudding, and practically dives in. She holds out a spoon for Melody as well. "You know that you want to~" She says in a singsong voice.

"Oh, all right." Melody sighs, and takes the spoon.

"YAY!"

"Hold on a moment," Melody said after her first spoonful of pudding. "Romance novels? What do you mean by that?!"

"Melody, give over," Jade sighed, rolling her eyes. "Ever watched Titanic?"

"What?"

"Titanic. Have you ever watched it?"

"Well, yeah. It was OK I guess. Made me feel a bit cold..."

"Think of yourself as Rose," Jade began.

"What?!"

"Bear with me on this. No...wait. . .no, Kaden would be Rose."

"Why would Kaden be Rose?!"

"Because he has a girlfriend! And Rose had boyfriend. You know, that they hated."

"And?"

"And he loves you, not his girlfriend!"

"And what has this got to do with Titanic?"

"Because, if you be together, there are consequences."

"Like what?"

"The boat sank in the film."

"But we're not in a boat!"

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes again. "That was an example!"

Melody gave Jade a blank look as she took another spoonful of pudding.

"... Explain to me again why this is like Titanic?" Melody asked.

Jade gave an exasperated sigh. "What I'm trying to say is that Kaden is Rose: good life, has what he needs, plus the almost perfect girlfriend. You're Jack, the freelancer who moves around a lot, and not afraid to try new things. Kaden has been with Natalie, and didn't mind it so much until you waltzed into his life, and all his feelings changed."

"So you're saying that this is all my fault?"

"No, not at all! I'm just saying that once Natalie finds out -which she has- shit's going to hit the fan and everything's going to explode in all our faces. Which would be about now."

"I didn't mean for anything like that to happen," Melody says.

"I know that," Jade sighs. "You just can't help it. And sadly, if Natalie got her way, the boat will sink."

"But Natalie's dead. We killed her right?" Melody frowns.

"Well, we didn't exactly see her die. For all we know Lady Gorganos or whatever the hell she's called saved them," Jade shrugs.

"I hope not," Melody sighs

"Me too."

"How can you say that?" Melody asked.

"I dunno. How can you say that? I thought you hated her!" Jade retaliated.

"That doesn't mean I want her dead."

"Well obviously. I hate people too, but death isn't an option. Death is too good for some people. They deserve the worst kind of torture, and if I had my way, they'd be forced into Chinese Water Torture, Fangirl Torture, regular torture, electricity, and Unbuttered popcorn!" Jade declared.

"... Didn't you take your meds?" Melody deadpanned.

"Well... Yeah, I kinda did. But too much activity and excitement cause them to wear off too quickly." Jade sweatdropped.

"Oh. Why haven't you somehow taken over the world yet?"

"I got distracted by something shiny." Jade shrugged. There was a pause, then the two girls couldn't help it, and burst out laughing.

The Doctor ambles into the kitchen with Kaden over his shoulder. "Helo bawb!" He says. Jade frowns but Melody's grin widens. "Ah ydych yn siarad Cymraeg? Dylwn fod yn gwybod!" she laughs.

"What?" Jade frowns.

"Haha, there you go! Happy chappies again!" The Doctor smiles.

"How is he?" Melody asks, concerned.

"He'll be OK. I'm still not sure how we're going to convince him Natalie and co. is bad news though," The Doctor shrugs.

"Oh," is all Melody replies with.

"But we will find a way right?" Jade says, more for Melody's account than her own.

"Of course we will!" The Doctor cheers.

"Oh thank god." Melody breathed. "But how do I know you're not getting my hopes up?"

"Why would they be up in the first place?"

"I don't know." Melody half-lied.

"Well then! Who wants to visit Kaden?" The Doctor clapped his hands.

"ME!" Jade said excitedly, rushing by the Doctor, "I owe him a great big slap in the face. Oh, and Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"I ate all your pudding." Jade grinned, then ran off.

"All of it? That was for me to eat!" The Doctor protested.

Melody walked a couple of steps ahead of them as they headed to the Med Bay and was the first one to bust through the doors. Kaden was laying unconscious on the first bed on the right. She didn't say anything, she just beside him and took his hand. Jade and The Doctor stood in the doorway.

"What's with her?" The Doctor asks Jade.

"Hormones," Jade shrugged.

"What?"

"You know, she's confused," Jade sighs.

"About what?"

"Her feelings for him."

"Oh right, OK," The Doctor said, the frown on his face showing that he still had no idea what she was on about.

"Ssh, eich mynd i fod yn iawn, eich diogel nawr. Os ydych yn gwneud drwy hyn byth 'n annhymerus' Rwy'n addo na fyddaf yn gorwedd anymore. Kaden, Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi,*" Melody whispers quietly to Kaden while wiping the hair away from his eyes.

"Doctor," Jade whispers.

"What?"

"Think 'Titanic'."

"You do know that it wasn't that romantic in real life." The Doctor noted.

"You were there?"

"Yes I was. I ended up clinging to an iceberg. Not fun." The Doctor grumbled.

"You're ruining it." Jade muttered.

"Sorry." The Doctor bit his lip and Melody turned around.

"You didn't hear any of that." She said.

"Hear what?"

"You didn't hear any of that." Melody insisted.

"I'm serious," Melody hisses, her hand still clutching Kaden's.

"I don't even know Welsh!" Jade insists, her hands up in mock surrender.

"Then you didn't hear anything Doctor!" Melody says, pointing accusingly at him.

"Not a word," The Doctor said, pretending to zip his lips.

"You're sorta cutting the circulation out of his hand though Mel, you need to loosen your grip," Jade says.

"Never," Melody replies simply.

"But Mel, his hand is turning purple." Jade noted.

"What? Oh!" Melody looked at Kaden's hand, which was rapidly changing color. "Oops!" She loosened her grip, and Kaden's hand returned to its normal coloring. "I'm just glad he's okay."

"We kinda figured." The Doctor commented.

"Oh god. Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You were busy being gushy."

**A/N: Yes, there is no cliffie this time. No, I will not explain all the Welsh, just the bits I know. Which is basically just the starred bit.**

*****Ssh, your going to be OK, your safe now. If you make it through this I promise I won't lie anymore. Kaden, I love you.

**Sweet, huh? Review!**

**~Doc and HungerWho**


	7. Discovering the Snakes

**A/N: Yes, I'm back again, with a message from HungerWho! She says that Wales is really a nice place, and isn't all bad. It's just Melody. :)**

**Anyway, I'm doing this at school, after school, so don't worry too much, but yeah, I'm at school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, then I would be rich, and I would also be a companion. As would a bunch of my other friends who deserve a TARDIS trip.**

"But I hate gushy. You need to tell me when I'm being gushy because I HATE BEING GUSHY!" Melody shouts.

"Ok, we'll tell you next time," Jade said, raising her hands back up to their orginal 'surrender' position.

"I just want Natalie to leave him alone," Melody sighs, rubbing the brigde of her nose.

"Well, there's a 50/50 chance Natalie is alive as, being in second command to Lady Gorgana, she's probably stronger than her group," The Doctor explains. "The question of the day is why Kaden?"

"Why Kaden?" Jade echos thoughfully.

"Yes! We need to figure that out!" The Doctor declares. "Maybe it will help us! To the computer room!"

"What for?" Melody asks.

"Because we're going to research the Gorganas race! Maybe that will help us discover how to help Kaden!"

"AWAY!" Jade called, and ran out of the room. A few seconds later she backed back into the room with a sheepish grin on her face. "Um, where exactly is the computer room?"

"Down the hall, take two lefts, then a right, then another left, then press the big blue button, go up the elevator to the 13th floor, take the escalator down a floor, then down that hall to your right, no wait, left, there should be a door marked computer toom." The Doctor informed Jade, who had pulled out a pad of paper to remember it all.

"I think I got it now. AWAY FOR REAL THIS TIME!" She proclaimed and ran out of the room.

"I'm starting to wonder if that girl is on a permanent sugar rush..." Melody shook her head.

"Well, we should get a move on." The Doctor commented, and lifted Kaden up, and exited the room.

In the computer room the threesome start researching the Alien Archives on as much information on the Gorganas as they can.

"God damn it Doctor this stupid computer keeps locking me out!" Jade proclaims after five minutes.

"Your just not doing it right!" The Doctor declares. "Wait what? That's new. I didn't lock that. . ."  
"Then how are we going to get on!" Jade asks.

"I don't know! This must be Gorganas work! We won't be able to get on to find out about them-"

"It seems the Gorganas race are very picky choosy when it comes to mates BUT they sometimes go off to different worlds to find the 'special ones'. Apparently the 'special ones' are...well, exactly what it says on the tin. Special. Perfect for the Gorganas brave enough to wander off to those new worlds," Melody explains, reading off her computer screen.

"How'd you do that?" The Doctor asks in astonishment.

"What?" Melody asks, her eyes still skimming what's on the screen.

"The Gorganas lock!" The Doctor exclaims.

"Oh, that? Meh, it's about a minute's hacking," Melody shrugged. "Mind you, I did set myself a new personal best."

"Atta girl!" Jade grins. "That's my Mel. The hacker!"

"So what are these Special ones then?" The Doctor asks.

"A special one is the 7th son of an 8th Daughter," Melody explains. "Very rare, very unlikely, but not impossible."

"How many brothers does Kaden have?" Jade asks.

"Nine. And he has two sisters."

Jade whistles in admiration. "Wow, big family."

"Which son is Kaden?" The Doctor asks Melody.

"The...oh god."

"The what?" Jade frowns.

Melody bites her lips and winces through her glasses.

"Melody, what son is Kaden?" The Doctor asks.

"The seventh," Melody whispers.

"What about his mum? Has she got family?"

"Youngest of eight sisters," Melody gulps.

"Wow," Jade breathes. "That's so spooky."

"Totally weird..." The Doctor agreed, then proceeded to almost literally shove Melody off the chair to continue reading.

"Hey!"

"Sorry! But I have to read this!" He quickly apologized and continued reading. "Ok, it says that the 'Special Ones' are rare. I mean like, rare rare. As common as seeing a dodo walking past with its friend the flying pig. But they're perfect for the Gorganas who wander to the different worlds looking for a mate. Kaden is like...rare."

"Seems so," Jade shrugs, sliding up beside him on her computer chair to gaze at the screen.  
Melody blew a raspberry and spun round on her own chair to look at Kaden, who was lying where the Doctor dumped him, a table in the middle of the room. "When's he going to wake up anyway?" she asks.

"I dunno. Minutes, hours, days, weeks, years-"

"YEARS?!"

"Yeah, well, he's unconscious and the Gorganas air is still working on him. Doesn't help that he's completely out of it to notice," The Doctor mumbles as he strolls down the page.

"Is there not anything we can do?" Jade asks in exasperation.

"Well, I don't know yet, but there's bound to be something here somewhere," The Doctor mumbles.

Jade, being Jade, started to look around the room, and go through random things. "Will this work?" She called over her shoulder, lifting a large blade-like object above her year.

"Nope, that a hair dryer." The Doctor sighed.

"How is that a hair dryer? It looks like a knife!" Melody demanded.

"Well it's a hair dryer."

"This, then?" Jade held up multiple objects, one small and compact like a circle, and the other larger and more ornate, like a bracelet.

"No, and no. He first one is a Dalek transport beam, which I deactivated because I want to maybe use it one day, and the other is a vortex manipulator." He explained.

"Cool!" Jade says before chucking the stuff back down and whistling a tune.

"Anything yet?" Melody asked helplessly as the Doctor scanned the screen.

"Nope," The Doctor sighed. Melody groaned and threw her head into her hands and leant over on the desk.

"Sweet!" Jade exclaimed, throwing a cloak round her shoulders. "Look! It's like that cloak from Harry Potter!"

"It is the coat from Harry Potter," The Doctor says. "The original. Authorized to be given to be personally by J.K Rowling."

"Really? Awesome!"

"Can I turn invisible now?" Jade asked excitedly.

"No, that was just green screens. This is just a cloak. But it was used in the making of Harry Potter. Well, I do know the real Harry Potter, but he refused t give me his cloak..." The Doctor pouted.

"Dang it." Jade muttered, and went back to searching for something useful.

"I just don't understand how you can be so cheerful at a time like this. We might die." Melody commented.

"Well, it's kind of easy when you've been in a lot of death defying situations." The Doctor replied.

"You make it sound like this is an everyday sort of thing."

"Not every day. Every other day."

Melody stands up and decides to distract herself by searching around like Jade. She comes across a weird looking contraption that looks like a black Pringles tin with several red lights and a green button on the top.

"What's this then?" she mutters to herself quietly as she tries to figure out which way to hold it. Jade drops something to her left and makes a clatter that makes Melody jump out of her skin. Her finger pushes down on the green button and a white shot comes out enveloped Kaden in the light. It disappears as quickly as it had came and Kaden suddenly bolts upright, gasping for air, before dropping heavily again on his back, unconscious again. "OK, what just happened?" she shrieked.

"Um, that's my... Uh... Actually, I don't know what it is. But it it worked! I wonder what it is..." The Doctor said, leaning over to look at the strange device.

"Ooh, shiny... MINE!" Jade called, and Mae a grab for the device.

"No, bad Jade." Melody scolded, and pulled it out of Jade's reach at the last second.

"Meh, I wanted the shiny..." Jade muttered.

"That's it! You're a right proper genius, the both of you!" The Doctor exclaimed, reaching out to hug them both.

"Um, why?" Melody asked.

"Because I remember what it is now! It's a gift to me from a girl who fancied me on the medical planet of Plaetony! Lovely girl, she gave me this, and said that its used to separate a person from whatever viruses inhabiting them! Genius!"

"What? Sounds a bit to fitting to the situation," Melody frowned.  
"Well, if there's repercussions, we'll deal with them later. Melody, would you like to do the honour?" The Doctor asked.

"What do I do?"

"Just point it at him and press the button. A second blast should get him up on his feet again."  
"Aw why can't I do it?" Jade moaned.

"Because I think it's too shiny for you to handle Jade," The Doctor sighed as Melody got her alignment right. She pressed the button and the same white light shot out and Kaden bolted back upright, his hair plastered to his face with sweat, gasping for air. Melody put the device down and the three of them approached him carefully.

"Hey guys," he pants. "What happened?"

"Kaden, do you want to help Natalie and the Gorganas?" The Doctor asked carefully.

"What? No! Why would you ask such a thing?" Kaden asked.

"Kaden!" Melody squealed, attacking him in a hug. "I'm so glad you're OK!"

"OK, what's going on? What have I done?" Kaden frowns.

"Nothing, we'll explain it in good time," Jade grins.

"I'm so happy you're safe!" Melody cheers.

"Melody?" Kaden frowns.

"Yeah?" Melody asks as she pulls away from the hug.

"You know Welsh right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What does 'Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi' mean?"

"Um... Why?" Melody asked, eyes shifting from the Doctor and Kaden.

"Because when I was unconscious, I was dreaming, and somewhere in there, you were there, telling me that. What's it mean?" Kaden asked.

"Well, it means-"

"Doctor, let the lady speak." Jade interrupted.

"Um, tell you what, if we all get out alive and un-snakified, then I'll tell you." Melody promised.

"I'm holding you to that." Kaden warned.

"I realize."

"Good pronunciation by the way," Melody grinned.

"Thanks! It was very vivid in my head along with a load of other welsh words too," Kaden replies. "Would you tell me those too?"

"If we get out then yes," Melody replied.

"So, where am I?" Kaden scratched his head.

"You're in my ship." The Doctor said proudly.

"Cool." Kaden nodded. "Um, can you please tell me what happened since Jade knocked me out?"

"We ran away!" Jade supplied happily.

"Yeah, I felt liked was being dragged most of the time..."

"Well... Yeah."

"Because you went psychopath," Jade explained.

"What?" Kaden frowned.

Melody coughed and screwed up her face. "NATALIE! NO! NATALIE STAY WITH ME PLEASE!" She mimicked. Kaden looked thoughtful for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh yeah! Uh…sorry."

"Not your fault Kaden," The Doctor grinned. "You couldn't help yourself!"

"If it makes you feel any better we figured out why she chose you," Melody said.

"Really?" Kaden asked, perking up. "Why?"

"You're special!" Jade cheered.

"...what?"

"You're special!" Jade said again.

"Um, I realize what you said, but I'm having trouble understanding it..." Kaden replied. "How am I special?"

"You're special because of your mother and siblings." The Doctor explained.

"Okay?"

"Basically, the Gorganas love to mate with people or things that are the seventh son or ninth daughter, which is you." Melody supplied.

"No Mel, it's the seventh son of an eighth daughter," The Doctor corrects.

"Oh, yeah well, that," Melody says to Kaden.

"Hold on, mate WITH?" Kaden asks.

"Oh...yeah, there's that too," The Doctor replies. Kaden laughs nervously.

"You're kidding right?"

"Well, no, the Gorganas race is nearly extinct," The Doctor explains. "They need to repopulate." Kaden starts to laugh, an obvious attempt to stop himself from crying. "But you're in the TARDIS now! You're safe!" The Doctor tries to encourage.

"How the hell did this happen?!" Kaden exclaims, falling flat onto the table again.

"Ah, come on," Jade grinned, nudging his foot with her hand. "It's not that bad."

"HA! Try walking a mile in my shoes and see if it's not so bad then," Kaden groans.

"OK, give me your shoes then," Jade said. Kaden glared and Melody sighed.

"It's a figure of speech Jade," she explained.

"Oh . . .right."

"Sometimes I wonder what's going on in that head of yours." Melody mused.

"You've only known me for a day, and you're acting like you knew me for a year!" Jade huffed.

"Sorry, but it's kind of hard not to wonder."

"It's okay. Now Kaden, to avoid the crazy psycho snake lady that wants to mate with you, we must... wait for it... FIND A WAY OUT!" Jade said happily.

"And how do we do that?"

"I do not know!" Jade said enthusiastically.

"Perfect. Just bloody perfect."

The Doctor, Jade and Melody gathered round the computer again while Kaden paced back and forth, mumbling incoherently to himself about how he never even took sex ed at school and how he didn't even really like Natalie that much.

"You know, you're going to worry yourself sick if you keep getting on like that," The Doctor called over his shoulder.  
"Try having a snake wanting to have little baby snakes with you and see if you can handle it!" Kaden snapped back.

"Been there, done that," The Doctor waved dismissively.

"WHAT?!" Jade shrieked.

"Medusa had a thing for me. Bit hard though with the whole 'look at me and you turn to stone' thing," The Doctor explained.

"Medusa had a thing for you?!" Melody gasped.

"Yup," The Doctor replied, popping the 'p'.

"That's just weird. How many other people had 'things' for you?" Jade asked incredulously.

"Cleopatra, Nefertiti, Madame du Pompadour, Good Queen Bess, Marilyn Monroe..." The Doctor counted on his fingers, "This list goes on."

"... You're nuts." Melody decided. "Absolutely nuts!"

"I like nuts. Especially cashews, best nut there is!"

**A/N: I officially hate autocorrect. It doesn't even recognize that Dalek is a word! Same thing with Gorgana and Kaden. CURSE YOU AUTOCORRECT! Review!**

**~Doc and HungerWho**


	8. Torchwood

**A/N: Hello, my pretties! HungerWho and I are back with the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood. We do own ourselves, our OCs, the Gorganas, and the StarChasers.**

"But your a willing and consenting adult," Melody pointed out.

"Oooh, fancy words," Jade said.

"Do you think if I scream rape at the top of my lungs someone will come and help?" Kaden asked while The Doctor clicked furiously on the computer.

"No, I doubt that'll work," Melody sighed.

"Worth a shot," Kaden shrugged.

"Don't worry Kaden, it won't come to that," The Doctor said. "Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

"Sorry Doctor, but I think I trust Jade a bit more here." Kaden gestured to Jade, who had finally gotten a hold of the shiny, and was now examining it. By chewing on it.

"NO! BAD JADE! TAKE THAT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" The Doctor sprang up, and grabbed the shiny away from Jade's mouth, and the girl responded by hissing and biting at the Doctor's fingers.

"MY SHINY!"

"NO, IT'S NOT YOUR SHINY!"

"MY SHINY!" Jade insisted.

"You still trust Jade more?" Melody asked Kaden, elbowing his ribs.

"Um... Not really. I take it back, I don't trust either of them."

"Jade take your bloody meds!" Melody declared.

"Fine," Jade grumbled, pulling her bottle of meds out of her pocket.

"I'm going to take more painkillers," Melody sighed, pulling out the painkillers Jade gave her, ignoring the squeak from the Doctor, and swallowed them whole without even taking some water.

"I can't find a goddamn thing!" Kaden exclaimed as he had a go at researching on the computer.

"I do know a few people who could have some info on them," The Doctor said thoughtfully.

"Who?" Jade asked excitedly.

"A team called 'Torchwood'. Aliens looking to repopulate their planet? I have an idea Captain Jack would know about them," The Doctor explained.

"Oh! Do we get to go into space?!" Jade asked, getting even more excited by the second.

"Nope," The Doctor replied, taking a side glance at Melody. "We'll have to go to Cardiff though."

"Excuse me?" Melody frowned.

"Their base is underneath the water tower."

"We have to go to... Cardiff?"

"Awesome!" Jade cheered. "Let's go!"

"Are you OK with this Melody?" The Doctor asked. "We don't have to go if you don't want to you know. We could keep searching on the computer."

"Do you really think this 'Torchwood' will help?"

"I do."

"Then let's do it."

The Doctor ran to the control room with Melody, Kaden, and Jade, who quickly sobered up after taking some medication.

"Let's go!" He called, and started to pull levers and flip switches, and mess around with a bunch of other random doo-dads. The room started to shake, and the teenagers were thrown across the area, crashing into each other.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Melody shouted over the 'vworping.'

"WHAT ROAD?! The Doctor shouted back, laughter evident in his voice.

"SHUT UP AND DRIVE!" Melody replied angrily.

"THATS REALLY RUDE!" The Doctor replied back.

"GIRLS, GIRLS, YOU'RE BOTH PRETTY, NOW CAN WE JUST SETTLE DOWN?!" Kaden interrupted.

"FINE!" Melody humphed, and crossed her arms as best as she could while holding onto the console.

The TARDIS landed heavily on the ground with a thump. The Doctor and Jade ran outside right away while Melody stood at the console, staring at the doors. Kaden came up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just, give me a moment," Melody replied with a smile. Kaden nodded and ran out the doors. Moments later, Melody followed.

"Where's the tower? And the water?" Jade frowned. "Where the heck are we?"

The Doctor scratched his head. "I have no idea. Melody, where are we? Do you know?"

"Uh, yeah, we're close to the Plaz. About half an hour's walk," Melody said, heading off to the right, the rest of them following in close pursuit.

"Wow! This place is so strange! So different!" Jade said in awe as they walked along the footpath.

"S'ok," Melody shrugged.

"I'm hungry. Can we stop and get some chips?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, you should call them crisps here or they'll give you fries," Melody replied.

"Why?" Kaden frowned.

"It's just the way things are here," Melody said.

"Hm, I don't get it." Jade mused. "I'll get some chips later."

"Well, we better get walking! Hopefully Jack will see us coming and let us in." The Doctor said happily.

"Yeah, who's this Jack person?" Kaden asked. "Is he a pirate?"

"Oh, no." The Doctor shook his head, "They got that offa him. He's actually an immortal guy who flirts with everything and everyone good-looking enough."

"... I'm liking this less and less." Kaden sighed.

After walking for some time, they finally reached the water tower, and the first thing the Doctor did was run right up to it and wave his arms frantically at the building. "HELLO JACK!" He called happily. "IT'S ME, THE DOCTOR! I REGENERATED, SO NEW FACE!"

Seconds later, a man in a World War II coat appeared out of nowhere and goes running towards the Doctor. They hug and the Doctor immediately started to explain, pointing to the threesome behind him occasionally. The man nodded along in understanding before they started walking towards them again. "Jack, this is Melody, Jade and Kaden. Melody, Jade and Kaden this is Jack," The Doctor introduced.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he corrected with a wink.

"JACK! They're just kids!"

"What? Is there some sort of law or something?" Jack asks. The Doctor rolled his eyes and punched Jack playfully in the shoulder.

"And I'm actually a teenager," Jade pointed out.

"I couldn't care less if you think I'm a kid or not," Melody shrugged.

"And I'm just Kaden," Kaden said as well.

"So your the seventh son of the eighth daughter then? Never thought I'd meet a special one in person," Jack said, obviously impressed.

"Yeah, well, nothing special bout me. I'm just like everybody else," Kaden shrugged.

"Actually, no you're not." Jack said. "You're a special one. Extremely powerful and extremely rare."

"But I'm not special, I'm just Kaden!" Kaden protested.

"Well apparently, you're very special." Melody patted Kaden's shoulder. "So can you help us?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure yet," Jack replied honestly. "I'll have to ask Tosh if she can find any info on these Gorganas, get Ianto to search the archives, have Owen check you all over for injuries and... uh… Gwen will be there too."

"Sounds like a plan!" The Doctor grinned, patting Jack on the back. "Let's go!" As they set off towards the water tower, Melody suddenly realized something.

"Hold on! I lived here for half my life and I've never knew about a secret underground base!"

"Well we're hardly going to have a giant sparkling sign pointing it out," Jack replied cheekily.

"Are we going to the Mermaid Quay way or the Water Tower way?" The Doctor asked.

"Let's show the kids the Water Tower way," Jack smiled.

"Yay!" Jade grinned, "So where's the tower? All I see is that big office building."

"Um, Jade, that big office building is the water tower." Melody explained.

"... I don't get it."

"Well, it spews out water." Kaden pointed out.

"Oh, now I get it. But how do you get in? There's no door!"

"Jack, can we take the lift?" The Doctor asked.

"Sure thing, Doc." Jack winked at the Doctor, and strode over to the sidewalk next to the tower, stepped on it, and disappeared.

"Hey, where'd Jack go?" Melody asked, searching for Jack.

"I'm right here." Jack stepped off of the sidewalk, reappearing.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?!"

"Perception filter. It shifts your perception slightly so that you don't notice things. I didn't turn invisible, you did see me, your brain just dismissed it," Jack explained.

"Weird," Jade said.

"OK everyone, hop on!" Jack said, herding them onto the sidewalk.

"So where's the lift?" Melody asked. Just as she spoke, the piece of ground they stood on starts going downwards into the ground, and underneath the pavement is an amazing underground base.

"Is that a pterodactyl" Kaden exclaimed as the dinosaur flew by.

"Oh yeah, that's Myfanwy," Jack replied as they touch down onto the ground.

"What does that mean?" Jade asked.

"I don't know." Kaden shrugged. "Mel?"

"Don't ask me. I think it's a pet name," Melody shrugged. "I don't know EVERYTHING."

"Guys!" Jack suddenly shouted, making the teens jump. "Come on! The Doctor's here!"

The Torchwood team gathered in the hot house along with Jack, Melody, Jade, Kaden and the Doctor. The team consisted of a pretty Asian woman called Toshiko, a Welsh man wearing a suit named Ianto, a monkey-faced man called Owen and a Welsh woman with a gapped tooth called Gwen. All in all, the team was made up of some pretty nice people.

"Ok team, this is the Doctor!" Jack announced. "And this is Melody," he said, pointing to Melody.

"Hi," Melody smiled, and gave a wave while she pushed her glasses back up her face.

"This is Jade," Jack continued, pointing to Jade.

"Howdy," Jade grinned.

"And that's Kaden!"

"Hey," Kaden replied.

"Ok guys, we're dealing with an alien species called the Gorganas, who not even the Doctor could find enough information on-"

"Hey!" The Doctor snapped, looking hurt. Jack rolled his eyes before continuing.

"Tosh, I need you to search the files for anything you can dig up on them."

"Rightio," Toshiko replied, scribbling a couple of notes onto her pad.

"Ianto, I need you to check the archives."

"Consider it done sir," Ianto replied.

"Owen! These kids have been through quite an ordeal. I need you to check them over," Jack instructed.

"Ok," Owen sighed.

"Excuse me, we are not kids!" Jade exclaimed.

"Gwen, you can be babysitter. Make sure they don't touch anything they're not supposed to," Jack ordered.

"Fine," Gwen grumbled, blowing a stray hair from her eyes.

"We don't need a babysitter!" Kaden said.

"Yeah, we're perfectly fine on our... wait, where's Jade?" Melody gasped.

"OH COOL! LOOK AT THIS!"

"JADE!"

"What?" Jade, holding a suspicious and shiny-looking object, looked back to the group, most of which were looking at her like she had two or three heads.

"Jade, I thought you took your meds." Melody sighed.

"I did. But seriously, this thing is cool. It's covered in buttons. Even on my meds, I can't resist a button." Jade explained.

"Ain't that the truth." Kaden mumbled.

"So, you were saying something?" Jack looked smugly to the teenagers.

"I take it back. We, being Melody and I, don't need a babysitter. Jade, on the other hand, most likely does." Kaden restated.

"But don't worry, she's got her meds, she should be fine," Melody added.

"But still, good luck on that Gwen," The Doctor said, and Gwen gave Jade a skeptical look.

"But I've got to go home, Rhys is counting on me for dinner tonight with his parents." Gwen quickly lied, then gave her team a quick 'goodbye' before running out the door.

"… Wow." Jack shook his head.

"Alright kids, lets go to the med bay and I'll check you all over," Owen says, heading off to the med bay. "Maybe if you're good I'll give you a lollipop." He smirked.

"I repeat, we're not kids!" Melody sighed.

"So you don't want one then?"

"No, no, we didn't say that, I just want to clear that up."

"Well, come on then!"

"Vamanos!" Jade waved, following Owen closely.

"Okay then." Melody said, still not fully trusting the situation. When they arrived in the med bay after a short walk, Owen threw on a lab coat and pulled out a stethoscope and some other Doctor-like equipment.

"Right then, let's get started." Owen said, facing Kaden. "You first."

"What? Why?" Kaden squeaked.

"Because according to Jack, you've been infected by the Gorganas." Owen sighed.

"When did he tell you this?" Jade asked.

"How did he know this?" Melody demanded.

"Jack knew you were coming for some reason, and was apparently monitoring your school security systems." Owen shrugged.

"Oh that's just brilliant, we were being spied on!" Melody exclaimed.

"Yeah, Jack has a habit for that," Owen shrugged again. "Now, I don't bite, just put your hand here and it'll give a full body scan."

Kaden eyed the panel by the med bay bed but complied by placing his hand on it. The panel lit up and the light went from side to side, scanning his hand for a moment before a full internal scan of Kaden appeared on a giant screen on the wall to their right.

"Ok, so there's definitely some Gorganas left in ya. Some sort of poisonous gas or something, I dunno, but what's most interesting is that your heart is on the right side of your chest, look, see?" Owen asked, pointing to the screen.

"Isn't that like some sort of disease?" Melody frowned.

"Not in this case," Owen replied.

"You mean like in 'Ninja Assassin'?" Jade asked excitedly.

"Sort of, yeah," Owen answered.

"Cool!"

"Now you." Owen gestured to Melody, who placed her hand into the machine. It lit up, and Owen read the readings. "Perfectly normal, no damage done, except for the fact that you're completely out of your element."

"What do you mean?" Melody asked.

"What I mean is that you don't really belong anywhere."

"Well thanks." Melody grumbled sarcastically.

"Well you're just a ball of sunshine aren't you?" Owen shot back, then turned back to his machine. "Now you." He gestured for Jade to come up, and Jade placed her hand in the machine, which lit up and gave Owen the readings. "You're normal, no injuries, but you've got a bad case of ADD, ADHD, and some brain damage."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Melody chuckled. Jade grinned like a manic.

"How can someone be out of their element though?" Kaden enquired. Owen shrugged.

"I don't know how to explain it. You don't belong here, there, anywhere, Melody."

"How can that be?" Jade asked, actually serious.

"Your not an alien are you?" Owen asked suspiciously.

"What?!" Melody exclaimed. "NO!"

"Hmmm, maybe I should run some tests just in case..."

"I think I'd notice if I was an alien," Melody interrupted.

"Still, just to be on the safe side. Come on, you'll get an extra lollipop if you let me do the tests," Owen said, waving a blackcurrant lolly under her nose. Melody grumbled and folded her arms.

"Fine," she mumbled.

"Do you want a quip about feeling a small prick?" Owen asked as he flicked the needle to rid it of air bubbles.

"No but thanks for offering," Melody replied drily.

"Here, hold my hand Melody," Kaden said, taking Melody's hand. "Squeeze it if it hurts."

"Ok, thanks Kaden," Melody smiled sweetly.

"No problem-AAAAAARGH! Mel, Mel, Mel, I need that hand, please don't break it!" Kaden begged as he sank to floor while Melody squeezed his hand. Jade started laughing her head off.

Owen took Melody's blood sample from the needle and inserted the cartridge into a smaller machine. After taking the readings, a sheet of paper was printed out near Owen. After he ripped the paper out of the printer, he seemed to notice that Kaden was on the floor, gripping his hurt hand.

"Are you all right mate?"

"Oh yeah, I'm all fine and dandy." Kaden said sarcastically.

"Well, I've got your test results." Owen waved the paper in front of Melody, too fast for the girl to read it.

"And?" Melody prompted.

"JACK! DOCTOR! COME HERE NOW!" Owen called over his shoulder as he read the results.

"That can't be good," Jade mumbled.

"Anytime you feel like unnerving me, go ahead!" Melody said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Jade said.

"What's wrong Owen?" Jack asked as he and the Doctor appeared at the top of the Med Bay stairs.

"Read this," Owen ordered. The Doctor snatched the piece of paper first and read it in two seconds flat. "Oh dear," he breathed.

"'Oh dear' what?" Kaden asked, still on the floor.

"Hey Melody, how long have you been wearing that necklace?" The Doctor asked with a frown.

"What necklace?" Melody asked.

"That necklace," The Doctor hopped down the stairs and took the necklace into his hands. Sure enough, on her neck was a clear orb that seemed to glow pink on the inside attached to a silver chain.

"I don't remember you wearing that," Jade said, peering at the necklace.

"Perception Filter," The Doctor simply said.

"What is it?" Melody asked, barely breathing.

"This, Melody Curran, is your heart."

"My WHAT?"

"Your heart," The Doctor repeated. "The test results show your a StarChaser, a race now extinct, well, was thought to be extinct. This necklace is like your heart, your lifeline. What keeps you going."

"But I'm not an alien," Melody said.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor said, shaking his head. "I don't even know if your a threat or not."

"But I'm your friend! And all of you mine! I'm no threat!"

"Jack, take her to the vault," The Doctor sighed.

"WHAT?"

"NO!" Jade screeched. Jack went down the stairs and grabbed Melody round the waist and made his way back up the stairs.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kaden shouted, jumping onto Jack's back while Melody kicked and screamed.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! AAAAAARGH!" Jade screamed, wrapping herself round Jack's leg like a child. Jack ignored the teenager's protest and continued to carry Melody away. "NO!" Jade screamed again, and bit Jack's leg as hard as she could. Surprisingly, Jack ignored that as well. He only shook the other two off and carried Melody further away.

When Jack reached the vault after some difficulty, Jack threw off Jade and Kaden, and opened up one of the containment cells.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Melody screamed as she spotted Janet the Weevil in one of the vaults.

"Calm yourself, it's just a Weevil," Jack said calmly as he placed her in the vault beside it. As soon as the glass door shut she began punching it, and kicking and screaming.

"Doctor, help her!" Jade pleaded.

"We don't know if she's a threat to the planet or not," The Doctor simply said. To everyone's surprise, Kaden spun around and decked the Doctor on the chin.

"LET HER OUT!" He screamed.

"I can't do that Kaden, I'm sorry," The Doctor said solemnly, shaking his head and wiping some blood from his lip.

"Doctor, this isn't like you!" Jade screamed.

"For once she's talking sense!" Kaden added. "Listen to the crazy girl!"

"Melody Curran is a StarChaser! Starchasers hold ultimate power over you humans! We don't know what she's capable of!" The Doctor retorted.

"I'M NOT AN ALIEN!" Melody screeched.

"Oh yeah?" Jack asked. "So you wouldn't mind if I went in there and broke your necklace?"

"JACK!" Jade shouted.

Melody grasped the necklace, her eyes flaring red for a moment before returning to normal. "Don't touch the necklace!" She spat.

"Oh yeah? And why not?" Jack demanded. "If you're not a StarChaser, then why don't you break the necklace?"

"Because... Because..." Melody was at a loss for words for a second. Why did she need her necklace so badly?

"Because it's a family heirloom!" Kaden interjected. "Her mum has one. And so does her grandmum!"

"So they're StarChasers too..." The Doctor mused. "Jack, you know what to do."

"On it." Jack nodded and ran towards the exit.

"KADEN YOU IDIOT!" Melody roared, sending off massive waves of energy breaking all the cages in the room as well as knocking Jack, the Doctor, Kaden, and Jade off their feet.

"Jesus!" Jade gasped as she pushed herself into a sitting position. The weevil lurched out one of the vaults and headed to Melody but she snapped its neck with ease with both her hands. Once the alien fell to the floor she gasped. "Why did I do that?!" She shouted.

"Starchaser's need of survival," The Doctor stated. "Jack, get her!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Melody roared, sending them all to the floor again. "I'M NOT AN ALIEN!"

"How did you survive the bullet through the shoulder then? The scar drops down to where your heart would be!" Jack shouted.

"The Doctors said I got lucky!" Melody yells.

"You survived because the bullet didn't touch your necklace. You die when the necklace shatters!"

"No I don't! Look!" Melody ripped the necklace from her neck and immediately choked as if all the air had rushed out of the room. She fell to the floor and started scrabbling at the space in front of her, too weak to put the necklace back on.

"MEL!" Kaden gasped, and ran over to her side. He took the necklace from Melody's hands, and gently re-clasped it. Melody sat up, and gave him a hug.

"Thanks." She whispered, and shakily stood up.

"Still think you aren't an alien?" The Doctor almost snarled.

"Yes! No. I'm on the fence, but I'm not going to hurt anyone!" Melody protested.

"Tell that to Janet!" Jack hissed, nudging the dead Weevil with his foot.

"You named you vicious alien pet Janet?" Jade asked, confused. "I would've named him Jason. Like the serial killer!"

"Janet's a girl!" Jack sneered.

"I didn't mean to!" Melody sobbed, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't mean to stop the drama or anything but there is still the Gorganas to deal with," Kaden put forward.

"This will help against the Gorganas," The Doctor said, an evil look in his eyes, "I can tell!"

"How though?!" Jade asked, grabbing him by his shoulders and shaking the hell out of him.

"Because if we kill her, maybe Natalie will leave the planet alone! Because that's when we give her Kaden!"

"WHAT?!" Kaden shrieked, slamming backwards into the wall behind him.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU!?" Jade screamed.

"I'M TRYING TO HELP THE PLANET!" The Doctor shouted back.

"If Melody dies and we give Natalie Kaden then there's a good chance they'll leave," Jack explains.

"But then Natalie will have Kaden and the Gorganas will reproduce!" Jade shouted.

"But they'll leave the planet alone," The Doctor stated slowly.

"But then YOU'LL be responsible for the StarChasers extinction! Do you really think you have the right to do that?!" Kaden yelled.

"I'm the Doctor, and I have the right to do as I please!" The Doctor roared.

"But you don't have the right to judge an innocent life to damnation!" Jade shouted back, tears threatening to spill. "What happened, Doctor? I've only known you for an afternoon, but I already know that this isn't you. This isn't the Doctor that I love to annoy. This is someone else! Please, Doctor, do the right thing!"

When the Doctor paused, Jade took a step forward, holding a hand out. After a moment, the Doctor slapped Jade to the floor. The smaller girl took a shaky step upwards, and glared at the Doctor, pure hatred mixed with tears.

"I'm really sorry about this, Doctor." Jade said eerily quietly, and pulled out the shiny thing covered in buttons from earlier. She pressed a button, and a small beam fired at the Doctor, encasing them in a purple ball of energy.

**A/N: Cliffhanger ending! Yes, Melody is an Alien. Yes, we realize that this isn't how the Doctor and Jack would normally react to this kind of stuff. Yes, we will be explaining it later. No, we won't do it now.**

**This was a long chapter! Over 4,000 words! **

**Reviews = Explanations + Long chapters! Review!**

**~Doc and HungerWho**


	9. Discovering the StarChasers

**A/N: Last time, Jack and the Doctor went insane, and Jade somehow managed to trap them. Here's what's happens next. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. But I have a cardboard box that I'm painting to look like a TARDIS! **

"... How did you know it would do that?" Kaden asked.

"I just hit a button." Jade shrugged, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Honestly, I was expecting it to explode in my face."

"So we got lucky." Melody said, leaning on Kaden for support.

"Pretty much, yeah. I wonder what happened to them? This definitely isn't like them."

"How do you know?" Kaden asked. "You've known the Doctor for an afternoon, and Jack for all of five minutes."

"I'm good at reading people." Jade shrugged. "Guess it comes with the brain damage. Or my awesome demigod powers!" Jade karate chopped the air.

"... You're a Percy Jackson fan aren't you?"

"Yes I am!"

"I feel sick," Melody mumbled before hurling a couple of metres away from Kaden's feet.

"Yuck!" Jade exclaimed while Kaden held her hair back. "Maybe you shouldn't take the necklace off again."

"No shit!" Melody coughed sarcastically.

"Oh! Do you think you have special powers!" Jade asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Why would I have powers?"

"Your an alien right?"

"I guess so," Melody frowned.

"Then you must have some sort of power!"

"Why don't we go research the StarChasers on the Torchwood Archive?" Kaden suggested.

"Wouldn't the team mind?" Melody asked.

"We'll just say Jack told us to," Kaden shrugged.

"Let's do it!" Jade giggled.

"Just one problem." Kaden pointed out.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Them." Kaden jerked his thumb towards the Doctor and Jack, who were banging soundlessly on the sides of their bubble.

"Right..." Melody looked at the bubble thoughtfully, before giving it a small kick, causing the bubble to shift slightly.

"Oh~ Fun~" Jade giggled, and gave the bubble a solid round kick, causing the bubble to move even more. "Again!" Jade took a few steps back before Running forward and giving the purple bubble a flying side thrust kick, sending the ball into the back wall, and causing the Doctor and Jack to trip over themselves.

"... What exactly do you do in your free time?" Kaden sweatdropped.

"I'm a Black Belt in Tae-Kwon-Doe." Jade replied.

"Awesome. Now let's go get those files!" Melody said.

"Wait!" Kaden called again.

"What is it now?" Melody groaned.

"Tosh, Gwen, and Owen saw Jack and the Doctor take Mel to the vault, so either we say that Jack and the Doctor realized that they went insane, or we leave Mel here and say that Jack told me and Jade to get some files while he and the Doctor guard Melody." Kaden took a breath. "And I don't think that they'll buy the first one."

"Fine, but be quick!" Melody sighed. Jade and Kaden ran out of the vault. Kaden arrived at the first junction before Jade and frowned.

"Which way was it?!"

Jade came up behind him and ran to the left. "THIS WAY!" She shouted as she went. Kaden went to follow but she turned on her heels at the end of the corridor and starting running back up. "No sorry, THIS way!" She shouted. They arrived at the door of the archives and Jade jumped up and down to try and look through the small window on the door to see if the coast was clear. "I don't think anyone's there," she finally concluded.

"What about that Welsh guy?" Kaden frowned.

"He doesn't live down here you know!" Jade sighed. "He's not there!"

"Fine but we need to be quick," Kaden sighed. They both entered the room and frowned. "Would it be under 'S' or 'C'?"

"Most likely 'S'," Jade said. They soon found a thick folder labelled, 'StarChasers of Habia.'

"Do you think that's them?" Kaden asked.

"Yeah," Jade answered. They both exited the archives and made their way back to the vault.

"Grab the Gorgana file too!"

Jade skidded to a halt, and ran back for the other file. A minute later, she ran back to Kaden with another thick file. "Now we go!"

When they reached the vault, Melody had a foot placed on the ball, keeping Jack and the Doctor back as the tried to roll the ball forward, shouting soundless insults.

"I'm starting to get a kick out of this." Melody chuckled, giving the bubble another kick. "If you pardon the pun."

"Now let's see these files." Kaden opened the StarChaser file and sent papers sprawling onto the floor. Jade opened her file, unleashing a wave of Gorgana information.

"What the juice? How are we supposed to get through all this?" Jade demanded.

"By reading it." Melody said in a 'duh' voice. "One paper at a time."

"But that'll take foreeeeeveeeer!" Jade whined.

"Speed read!" Kaden announced.

"What?" The girls both asked at once.

"Look! On the StarChaser file! You can speed read!" Kade announced, pointing to a random page on the floor.

"Oh goodie we get to see some powers!" Jade giggled. "Go Mel! Speed read your socks off!"

"OK, OK, calm yourself," Melody mumbled, gathering up the StarChaser files first. She shuffled them into order and began to read. To Melody it seemed like she was reading at a normal pace but to Jade and Kaden it seemed like only a second for her to read the whole file.

"So? What awesomeness have we been introduced to?" Jade asked excitedly.

Melody sighed and rolled her eyes. "StarChasers are wanderers. They seek out new stars and worlds to explore, never stopping for more than a week. Apparently the planet was destroyed during a war in the next galaxy. Apparently it was not the only planet to perish during that Time War."

"A time war? Were they fighting for clocks or something?" Kaden frowned.

"I dunno, there's no further details on the war," Melody shrugged.

"And powers?" Jade urged. "Any powers?"

"Many," Melody replied. "Speed read, a scream so high pitch that any glass within a mile radius will shatter, ultimate stength, invisibilty, control of earth elements earth, water, air and fire."

"Can you fly?" Jade asked.

"No," Melody shrugged.

"Darn it," Jade frowned. "Oh! Do something cool!"

"Uh, OK, um..." Melody crouched to the floor and held her finger a couple inches away from the ground. A moment later a pretty iris flowered out of the floor.

"Awesome!" Jade cheered, plucking the flower from the floor.

Melody looked up, beads of sweat pricking her face. "Well I can do that, but it takes an awful lot out of me, so I can't do it very often."

"An iris?" Kaden asked, scratching his head. "Why that one?"

"I don't know." Melody admitted. "I guess there used some iris seeds here? According to the file, I can't do much to alter the natural state of something. So I can make a flower grow, make ice out of water, tame a fire, that stuff."

"Do you know what can hurt you?" Jade's face scrunched up. "Do you have a sort of kryptonite? Like Superman? Because you're starting to sound like an alien Superman."

"Jade, Superman is an alien."

"Right... So what's your kryptonite? Is it like the Gorganas?"

"Um, there was a page about things that hurt me. My necklace shattering is the main one, but there's also the fact that I need oxygen. So just a regular person, I need air to breathe, so gassing me will probably do the trick. Um, extreme weather, starvation, dehydration, all that jazz." Melody explained.

Kaden took a look at the purple prison, and saw Jack and the Doctor glaring murderously at Melody, shouting something that looked like 'J'acusse!'

"I think I've gathered the majority of the Gorganas file," Kaden said. "Here." He handed Melody the papers and she quickly read them.

"Well, it seems like the sugar mixed with the purple food colouring in the purple skittles is what messes with them. Like they're allergic to the mix. The natural sugar in the apple juice messes with their air filter. Something else that might kill them is defiance," Melody explained.

"What?" Jade frowned. "Defiance? We been defying them all the time!

"If you deny them what they need then they have this habit of boiling over in anger and they just 'POOF' explode. It's the ultimate defiance that does it though," Melody explained.

"What's the ultimate defiance then?" Jade questioned. Melody turned to look Kaden in the eyes.

"Their mate denying them the thing they need most."

Jade looked at Kaden as well, glaring at him, then quickly checked on what Melody was doing, then copied her actions.

"I have a really bad feeling about this..." Kaden whimpered.

"There's no need. Basically they just need to know that the mate is totally theirs. Say, if the mate is with them, but wants another, then they won't explode. They just go on a killing spree. But if their mate died, ran away, or completely vanished, then they would explode." Melody explained.

"... Somehow, I'm even more nervous."

"Don't be. We'll just have to think of something else," Melody said. Jade nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm still unnerved," Kaden replied.

"What about them two lugs?" Jade asked, pointing to the Doctor and Jack.

"I don't know. Something's wrong with them," Melody said.

"But how are we going to find out what?" Kaden asked.

"Well, that's the question," Melody shrugged.

"Maybe that team would know," Jade said.

"What? Those people we barely know?" Kaden frowned.

"They seem trustworthy enough. Maybe we should ask the Torchwood team," Melody mused.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Jade grinned.

As they walk down the corridor Jade hummed a random tune, Kaden fiddled nervously and Melody counted the members of the team off on her fingers.

"Uh, Toshiko wasn't it? The computer girl? Oh! They all call her Tosh don't they? Yeah, then there was Owen the doctor guy and Gwen, she had the gap tooth that you could drive a bus though. But there's one more. What's his name?"

"Uh, oh, the Welsh guy? Who Jack kept eyeing up?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, what was his name?" Melody frowned.

"Eyanto or something or other," Kaden said dismissively.

"Oh! No, no, no, it's pronounced Yan-to. Spelt with an 'I'. Some sort of Welsh thingy," Melody shrugged. "Well that's all of them. The team. Do you think they'll be willing to help?"

"I dunno, but if they aren't then I think we've hit a dead end," Jade said gravely.

"Well, Gwen left when we came after Jade got a new shiny," Kaden said, sending a quick glare at Jade, who just smiled innocently, "Owen seems to have vanished, so I assume that he left, and I haven't seen hide nor hair of Tosh since we got here, except when Jack was giving her orders, which we had to do ourselves later. I think we're on our own." Kaden finished.

"... I was wondering why I haven't seen them." Jade nodded.

"This is bad. This is really bad. This is a whole extra level of bad that hasn't been physically discovered yet by humanity." Melody groaned.

"But then that means that you know about it!" Jade giggled.

"What?"

"Well, you're a StarChaser, so technically you're not human, so you might know how bad this situation is." Jade grinned.

"... Sometimes I forget just how weird you are. Are you still on your meds?" Melody asked.

"Yup. I was just pointing out something obvious. After all, you can't suppress the awesome me forever!"

"Will you be able to stay here?" Kaden asked suddenly. The three of them stopped in the corridor.

"What do you mean?" Melody frowned.

"Your a StarChaser Mel. Will the human race be able to accept that?"

"Why do the human race have to find out?" Jade questioned.

"Because now that you're aware of it, I don't think you'll be able to control your powers. Who knows, you get upset, you could cause a tidal wave," Kaden said.

"I don't know. If that happens, then I really don't know," Melody said. "We can't predict how they're going to feel about it."

"I'm not sure if I trust the Torchwood team, even if we did find one of them. Look what happened Jack. The same thing could have happened to them," Jade says.

"What do we do then? We've got nothing!" Kaden exclaims. "We don't know how to fly the Doctor's ship and we still don't know another way to destroy the Gorganas!"

"WOW!" Melody suddenly gasped, bending over a bit so that her necklace pendant didn't touch her skin.

"What's wrong?" Kaden asked.

"It's burning me!" Melody exclaimed. "Why is it burning me?"

"Didn't it say anything about that in the files?" Jade questioned.

"I don't know, give me them a moment so I can check," Melody ordered.

"Here ya go!" Jade said, and lifted the StarChaser file up. "Read away, oh Starry One."

"Oi, watch who you call 'starry.' If anyone's starry-eyed here, it's you." Melody teased.

"You're right!" Jade giggled, and then lifted her hand in the air. "PAAAAASTAAAAA!" She squealed.

"... You realize that no one here understands you in the slightest, right?" Kaden asked.

"Why do you think I do it? I love confusing people~"

Before Melody could even try and read the file the pendant of the necklace raised up and held suspended in mid-air in front of her. "Wow, what's happening?" Melody asked in a panic.

"I dunno," Jade shrugged. "If I were you I'd just go with it!"

The pendant started pulling forward, tugging Melody along with it.

"Looks like your heart there wants to go somewhere," Kaden pointed out.

"Where though?" Melody snapped.

"How should we know!?" Jade snapped back. "Just GO with it!"

"How do you know?" Kaden demanded.

"How do you think I got through life?" Jade rolled her eyes. "Just follow where the tugging takes you."

"What if it's far? Maybe we can get a cab, and do it that way." Melody suggested.

"Or maybe..." Jade eyed a motorized scooter that sat in the corner.

"Oh, no. We are NOT doing that!" Melody exclaimed.

"It'll be fast! And I can drive a scooter pretty darn well!" Jade argued.

"Fine, but if we die, it's on you!"

**~XoX~**

"HOW DID I LET YOU TALK ME INTO THIS?!" Melody demanded, clinging to Kaden, who was clinging to Jade.

"WHOOO-HOOO!" Jade exclaimed. "THIS IS GREAT!"

"GREAT?!" Melody demanded as Jade swerved around a mailbox. "YOU'RE A TERRIBLE DRIVER! WHERE DID YOU EVEN LEARN?!"

"FROM AN ITALIAN!" Jade replied happily. "FASTEST DRIVERS IN THE WORLD!"

"AND THE CRAZIEST!" Kaden stated.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"MELODY, WHERE'S IT TUGGING NOW?!" Jade shouted.

"TURN RIGHT HERE!"

Jade swerved the corner, the whole scooter swerving near to the side near the ground.

"AAARGH!" Kaden exclaimed, sticking his leg that was closest to the road outwards to avoid injury.

"HOW MUCH FURTHER MEL?!"

"ABOUT A MINUTE!"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Kaden screamed.

"YOU SAID THAT ALREADY!" Jade laughed, and then pushed the poor scooter even faster. "ARE WE ALMOST THERE?!"

"I DONT KNOW! BUT WE'RE GETTING CLOSE TO MY OLD HOUSE!" Melody shouted.

"I THINK IM GOING TO HURL!" Kaden warned.

"DUDE, NOT ON ME YOU'RE NOT!" Jade yelled, and pushed the scooter even faster.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY STOP!" Melody shrieked, and Jade slammed the brakes on, sending the scooter to a screeching halt and the teens over the handlebars onto the grass.

"Ow..." Melody groaned, while Kaden jumped up and ran to the nearest set of bushes, and threw up his lunch.

"So, oh mighty chaser of stars. Where are we?" Jade asked as Kaden threw up again.

"OK, number one, don't call me that and number two, we're at my house," Melody replied. "My old house anyway."

"Who lives here now?" Kaden asked.

"My granny," Melody answered.

"That's sweet," Jade smiled.

"No it's not. She hates me," Melody replied.

"Why?" Kaden frowned.

"Melody yw eich bod?" An old lady suddenly screeches from the doorstep.

"Shit," Melody mumbled under her breath.

**A/N: Enter Melody's grandma! :D**


	10. Halloween Special

**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! A HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! ENJOY MY FREAKY FRIENDS! And for those of you who have no idea what the heck booing is, it's a fun tradition that my neighborhood does. Not sure how many other people do it, but my little brother loves going booing. He did it in the middle of the day once. Not exactly sure why… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Just cosplay and a TARDIS I made myself. NO HELP FROM YOU, DAD! (Jk, I love you, Daddy. :3)**

"This'll be so much fun!" Jade promised excitedly.

"But I don't even know what Booing is!" Melody protested.

"I explained it to you already." Her friend reminded her.

"Yeah, but I still don't really get the point." Melody mumbled.

"The point is to give people candy while running around like a sneaky person!" Jade sighed, feigning exasperation.

"But does that just not mean the person gets sweets while we run away like twats?" Kaden asked.

Jade scowled. ". . . Stop questioning the game! It's fun!"

"So we're just going round giving out free candy with a note saying 'you've been booed'?" Melody frowned.

"Yeah!" Jade said, grinning again.

"Seems legit," Kaden shrugged.

"Seems a bit creeperish." Melody added. "What happens when the people inside see three teenagers dressed in black running about?"

"They don't call the police, if that's what you're asking. But this'll be fun! Trust me!" Jade assured.

"But it's giving away our sweets!" Kaden exclaimed.

"Yeah, what if we want to eat it ourselves?" Melody asked.

"Then you'll get sick," Jade pointed out.

"Wait, what?"

"Exactly." Jade nodded, and tugged on a black sweatshirt. "The whole point is to give people candy, and they wonder who gave them candy, so that's the whole fun!"

"But why at night?"

"Well you can't sneak around and give people candy in the middle of the day! It doesn't make sense!"

"Well you kinda can. As long as you can jump into the bushes quick enough," Kaden says, putting a hockey mask over his face.

"Oh shut up and let me have my moment!" Jade snapped. "What's with the hockey mask anyway? This isn't a horror movie."

"I dunno. I just want to. Don't question my methods, woman!" Kaden said, putting on a rage face. Jade put her hands up in mock surrender and giggled.

"Fine, fine," Melody said, raising her gloved hands in surrender. "What a clever plan you've come up with Jade, you're so smart!"

"Happy?" Kaden asked.

"Very," Jade grinned.

"Now let's go give people candy!" Jade pointed her index finger to the air, and ran out the door into the night.

**~XoX~**

The first house the group came to was a sprawling mansion, with many lit windows.

"Should I go first to show you people how it's done?" Jade asked.

"Go ahead." Melody said.

"By all means." Kaden added. Jade grinned again, and snuck up the door, occasionally ducking when someone passed by the window. She placed her bag by the door, rang the doorbell, and ran for her life back to Melody and Kaden, and dove into the bushes.

"Oh shit!" Melody gasped, her hand flinging to her mouth.

"What?" Jade said, the proud smile on her face suddenly shrinking a little.

"That's Natalie's house!"

"Shit!"

"My sentiments exactly! Kaden! Why didn't you tell us?!"

"I...uh...forgot?" Kaden frowned.

"You forgot where your girlfriend lives?!" Jade sighed.

"Ex-girlfriend and yes, I forgot, so shoot me!"

"Gladly." Melody grumbled as the door was flung open, and Natalie stormed out.

"WHO'S THERE?!" She demands, snakes flying out of her head.

"Eep!" Jade yelped quietly. "Run for it!" She whispered, and ran for it, followed closely by Melody and Kaden.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Natalie snarled, and whistled loudly. Almost immediately, her cronies appeared, fully transformed.

"Flippin' heck how did she manage that?!" Jade exclaimed as they turned a corner and ran down the road.

"Some sort of dog whistle I guess," Melody shrugged.

"Nah, they all have some sort of signal," Kaden explained. "They can all gather at the blink of an eye."

"Really?" Melody panted.

"Yup. It can be quite annoying though."

"I'm guessing." Melody gasped, running at a fast pace. "And why exactly was this a good idea in the first place?" She asked Jade, who was running just ahead.

"Relax, this is the fun bit. I love getting chased around by the people I give candy to!" Jade laughed.

"Yeah, think of it as a surreal Halloween," Kaden says as they start to scale a hill in the road.

"Yeah, because we all want the monsters under our bed to come to life!" Melody panted sarcastically.

"I do!" Jade called over her shoulder. "I would named him Jerry and we would be best friends!"

"...I have no words," Melody sighed as Jade starts flapping her arms as she runs. "Oh what the heck. HEY SNAKE FACE! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" She screamed.

"That's the spirit!" Kaden laughed.

"WE'RE HANGING OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Jade screamed as well.

"EX-boyfriend," Kaden corrected.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Natalie screeched while the threesome started laughing.

"See why I love doing this now?" Jade laughed.

"This is fun!" Melody replied back.

"IM RUNNING FROM MY EX-GIRLFRIEND AFTER GIVING HER CANDY! IM TRYING REALLY HARD NOT TO SEE THIS AS A METOPHOR!" Kaden added in loudly.

Melody whacked him round the head. "It's no metaphor kid, this is real!"

"I can feel an asthma attack coming on," Kaden panted.

"Yeah, well, you'll live, KEEP RUNNING!" Jade shouted.

After about five more minutes of running away from Natalie, the snake-haired girl finally gave up chase. The trio collapsed on the damp grass as soon as they heard her leaving.

"So where's the next house?" Melody asked, gasping for breath.

"Let's try this one." Kaden pointed to a small blue box by them.

"That's the Doctor's house-thing!" Jade pointed out.

"And he probably won't chase us." Kaden explained.

"Good point," Melody said. "But the Doctor's been so helpful! He deserves sweets!"

"She has a point," Kaden pointed out.

"Let's do it!" Jade grinned.

"My turn." Melody grinned, and grabbed a bag of candy and a note. She placed the bag of candy in front of the door, knocked as hard as she could, and ran into the shadows.

Almost immediately, the door opened, and the Doctor stepped out.

"Sweets!" He cheered.

"It's a thank you Doc!" Jade grinned, skipping out from behind a bush. "We were supposed to run away but..."

"We knew you wouldn't chase us," Kaden said.

"Aw, thanks guys!" The Doctor grins, pulling them into a hug.

"You're welcome. We just did Natalie's house. We ran for about five to ten minutes..." Melody said.

"I'd expect so. She is a snake." The Doctor pointed out. "So what are you doing?"

"Booing people!" Jade explained happily.

"Cool! What's booing?"

"You leave sweets on people's doorsteps and run away. It's fun!" Jade grinned.

"And people chase you for that?" The Doctor frowned.

"Well, I think Natalie was more fueled by the fact we were with her ex-boyfriend," Melody shrugged.

"Yeah, she's so clingy," Kaden grinned.

"And you're not?"

"Sssh, let me have my moment!"

"Fine, whatever you say." Melody held her hands up in surrender.

"Can I have a hug now?" Kaden held his arms out for a hug.

"No."

"Aw, but why?" Kaden pouted.

"Because I don't feel like hugging you, since it's about 10:00 at night and we're sneaking around in front of a police box." Melody said.

"But we're not sneaking around now." Jade pointed out.

Kaden widened his open arms and grinned at Melody.

"No, it's weird," Melody said defiantly.

"Ah, come on, you know you want to," Jade said, nudging her.

"No! So are we going to boo more people or what?"

"Yes! Yes we are! That house over there!" Jade pointed to an ordinary looking house. "Bye, Doctor!"

"Later." Kaden waved.

"See you later, Doctor." Melody added.

"But I want to come with you!" The Doctor protested.

"No." Melody shook her head. "You'll stand out too much and get us caught."

"And she won't?" The Doctor pointed to Jade.

"... Touché."

"Touché? Like in fencing?" Kaden frowned.

"Shut up! I enjoy fencing!" Melody said in her defense.

"Never tease someone who knows how to fence," The Doctor put in.

"And you'd know?" Jade asked.

"Yup!"

"I'm guessing from experience?" Melody asked. "Again."

"Yup!"

"Well, we're off!" Melody ran for the bushes, and Kaden gave a slight wave before joining her.

"Bye, Doctor!" Jade grinned before joining her friends. "So what's the plan?"

"We boo the house. Duh."

"Can I do it this time?" Kaden asked.

"Sure!" Jade grinned. "Take the sweets and go boo that house!"

"Be careful though," Melody added.

"Yeah, yeah, I will mum," Kaden said sarcastically before going to the house, dropping the sweets on the doorstep and knocking.

He quickly ran away into the shadows before the door opened, this time Jack Harkness stepping out. Jack looked around, and then made a grab for the candy.

"I wonder who left this~" He smirked. "Someone must like me a lot~"

Kaden was about to protest but Jade clapped a hand over his mouth, silencing him.

"What's the point in the game if they don't chase us?" Melody sighed.

"Uh... I dunno," Jade shrugged. "Not everyone chases you, you know!"

"Well that was a waste of time," Kaden said.

"Wait for it," Jade said.

Jack's ears pricked as he picked up the silent conversation. "Gotchya." He smirked, and ran towards the shadows.

"Eep!" Jade squeaked, and the trio ran away.

"Found you!"

"Yes you di- um, I mean, yes you did!" Melody called back, switching her voice to a deeper tone, quickening her pace.

"IT'S JUST SWEETS!" Kaden shouts as Jack begins to gain on them. "IT'S NOT A BOMB OR ANYTHING!"

"YEAH!" Melody called as well.

"THERE'S A WIDE VARITY!" Jade hollered behind herself. "IF YOU'D JUST STOP A MOMENT AND LOOK!"

"So what? You can run away and get away with booing me?" Jack shouted back.

"You know what booing is?"Jade panted.

"Duh!" Jack replied.

"Wow, not even the Doctor knew!" Kaden marveled.

"So that's another thing I know that the Doc doesn't!" Jack shouted triumphantly.

"You know, if we have to run this much all the time, I'm seriously going to have to think about getting a treadmill!" Jade gasped.

"Why are we even running?" Melody asked, skidding to a halt, and crashing into Jack.

"Yeah I mean, we're giving everyone sweets, why are they getting so pissed?" Kaden asked curiously.

"I dunno," Jade shrugged. "They just do."

"It's strange though," Melody mused. "If someone left sweets on my doorstep I wouldn't complain."

"Don't question it. Just go with it," Jade said.

"But I don't get it!" Kaden whined.

"Then start acting like you get it! The only way to survive is to shut up and look like you know what you're doing." Jade advised.

"Right, because that's gotten me out of so many bad situations." Kaden said, voice dripping in sarcasm.

"That's the spirit!" Jade grinned.

"That's sarcasm!" Kaden retorted.

"Oh... I knew that."

"So who should we boo next?" Melody asked.

"THAT HOUSE!" Jade pointed to another house, not very far away from where they were.

"Good thinking, Jade!" Jack grinned. "Let's go."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What makes you think you're coming?" Melody raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm obviously a good choice. Come on team! Okay, Jade, you go put the sweets down. Kaden, you ring the bell, and Melody, you use your StarChaser powers to make a distraction while I sneak into the house to look for alien evidence!"

"... No." All three teens said at once.

"We're supposed to be booing people. Not suspecting them of holding 'alien evidence'," Melody said.

"It's for fun Jack," Kaden put in.

"You know, because it's Halloween," Jade said.

"Fine. The Doctor and I can go and look for alien evidence!" Jack sneered, and sauntered off to the Doctor's blue box.

"... Let's just go." Kaden said.

"Agreed."

"I'm in!"

"Wait!" Melody called.

"What?" Jade asked, whirling back on her heels.

"Can I do it this time?"

"Sure!" Jade handed Melody the bag of sweets and stepped back as she went up onto the doorstep of the house. Melody rang the doorbell and waited.

**~XoX~**

After they finished booing, the trio decided to go back to Melody's house. Kaden had barely shut the door when the doorbell rang. Kaden slammed the door open to find no one there, just a small bag of sweets on the floor with a note that read  
_  
HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_

**A/N: Yes, there is a lot of panting, grinning, and saying. We run out of adjectives, and thesauruses don't always help. Anyways, have a safe and happy Halloween! Get lots of candy, leave lots of reviews, but watch out for the grass. It can kill you, and never know if there's a grass type pokemon hiding somewhere! And bring a flashlight! **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**~Doc and HungerWho**


	11. Mam-gu

**A/N: Heheh, I'm ba-ack~ Enter Mam-gu! Welsh translations will be provided on the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Melody, Kaden, the StarChasers, Mam-gu, any of the songs mentioned, English, Welsh, or the death scooter. :)**

She sighed and called out, "Ie, mam-gu 'i' i mi."

"Byddwch yn ddiwerth dda i ddim ble buoch chi?!" Her granny shouted angrily.

"Symudais i America mam-gu!" Melody shouted back. Her granny marched into the garden and whacked Melody round the head.

"Nain ow! Beth y uffern?" Melody snapped.

They both started arguing in Welsh (her granny, or 'mam-gu' as Melody called her, didn't seem to speak any English)

"Do you have any idea what they're saying?" Kaden asked Jade in a hushed voice.

"No idea. Let's see where it goes though!" Jade

"A phwy yw'r bobl hyn?" Melody's grandmother demanded, looking at Jade and Kaden.

"Maen nhw'n fy ffrindiau." Melody sighed.

"Ha! Stori tebygol! Mae'n debyg y byddwch dod â hwy i ddwyn i mi, i chi brat ddiwerth!" Granny shouted.

"Mam-gu!" Melody whined.

"Um, hello!" Jade interrupted with a wave. "Um, I'm Jade, and this is Kaden, and we have no idea what you're saying."

"Way to be blunt." Kaden muttered.

"Mam-gu mae hyn yn Jade ac mae hyn yn Kaden!" Melody said.

"Nid oes angen tai garw yn fy ngardd! Ewch i ffwrdd!" Her grandmother snapped.

"Mam-gu!" Melody exclaimed. "Maen nhw'n fy ffrindiau!"

"Seriously guys! We can't understand anything!" Jade said in a singsong voice.

"Mam-gu can't speak English," Melody explained.

"I thought your family was Irish," Kaden said.

"Yes, but not all my family. That's why we moved here when I was shot. Because Mam-gu lives here!" Melody explained.

"Oh. So she's you granny? Huh, I was expecting someone more... Nice. Not so evil-like." Jade said.

"Oi! She may be mean, but she's still my Mam-gu." Melody growled.

"Um, how about this?" Kaden asked. "We come in peace!" He said as he made gestures, first gesturing to the three of them, then motioned walking, then pointed down, then flashed a peace sign. Mam-gu's only reaction was a facial expression Melody knew well: 'what the hell?'

"... Kaden, why did you think that would work?" Melody sighed.

"I don't know! I can't speak Welsh can I?!" Kaden snapped.

"Oh, it's time isn't it?" Melody's granny said, surprising the three teens.

"What?" Melody says. "Mam-gu?"

"Your here for your ship aren't you?"

"Mam-gu your speaking English!" Melody exclaimed. "And what? My ship?"

"Yeah," her granny shrugged. "I was told to look after it. And your the madwoman who was predicted to come with you on the journey," she said, pointing to Jade, "and your the special one," she said, pointing to Kaden.

"Mam-gu what are you talking about?" Melody asked.

"Melody, you need to listen to me, and listen to me now." Mam-gu said forcefully.

"Um, I have a question!" Jade exclaimed. "What are you talking about? Normally they call me crazy, but you, lady, you take the cake. How could you possibly know about all this? And how does a Welsh granny speak English?"

"All your questions will be answered in time, Madwoman." Mam-gu closed her eyes. "I have to tell you about what you have to do to beat the Mother of Snakes."

"Um, who?" Kaden scratched the back of his neck.

"You should know, Special One, you were slave to one of her minions."

"You mean Lady Gorgana? We've been hearing a lot about her, but we don' actually know where she is." Melody deadpanned.

"Well you must find her soon, child, for she has control over your Doctor friend and the Captain."

"Can I just interject here?" Kaden says. "I was nobody's slave!"

"Keep telling yourself that Special One," Mam-gu announced.

"What?" Kaden frowned.

"HAHAHA! Your just got told by a Mam-gu!" Jade laughed.

"Hey! She's MY mam-gu!" Melody snapped. "Anyway, what do we do Mam-gu?"

"You must first find your ship," Mam-gu replied.

"My... ship?"

"Yes. Your ship."

"Well where is it?"

"I don't know you foolish child!" Mam-gu snapped, whacking Melody round the back of the head again.

"OW! I thought you said you had to look after it?!" Melody snapped back, rubbing her head and grumbling in annoyance.

"I did."

"What?"

"I just don't know where it is."

"That's helpful." Jade observed, also earning a whack from Mam-gu. "Owie!"

"Just because you are mad doesn't mean that you are ignorant." Mam-gu snapped.

"Aw..." Jade's bottom lip quivered slightly.

"Um, excuse me, Mrs. Melody's Mam-gu, if you're supposed to guard the ship, then why don't you know where it is?" Kaden asked.

"Stupid boy, the ship's location was erased from my memory for two reasons: So that it would stay safe from offenders like you Captain friend, who would pluck up your ship and destroy it without any thought, and so that Melody can prove herself to be a true StarChaser." Mam-gu explained.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, wait." Melody shut her eyes and held her hands out in a 'slow down' motion. "What?"

"Did you think that StarChasers are just born into the clan? No. They must prove that they are worthy of the title. Us two are the last of the StarChasers. Don't give me that look, girl, you're mother is no longer one of us. She gave up her StarChaser abilities and identity when she fell in love with your useless father." Mam-gu said.

"But... How do you know all this?"

"When the last great Time War was upon us, I visited the oracle of our people. She told me that many years from then, my daughter's daughter would be faced with a great and noble quest to rid the universe of an old and powerful enemy."

"The Gorganas." Kaden breathed.

"Exactly. She said that my granddaughter would be joined by two other powerful entities that would help her, but they would need my help."

"What's an entity?" Jade asked.

"Someone important." Meldoy explained.

"Oh... Continue."

"Thank you, Madwoman. The oracle also confided that when the time came, my granddaughter would be faced with hardships like that she has never known. She will face suffering, loss, and incredible anger and sadness. She will also find the most important treasures in all the universe: Faith, Hope, Love, and Friendship."

"Sounds like some cheesy movie plot," Jade muttered.

"So how do we 'find' these treasures?" Melody asked.

"Well, you've found faith. You only just met Jade and The Doctor and you put your faith in them. Hope was what Kaden gave you when you moved to America and you had no-one until he came along," Mam-gu explains.

"So what do we find next, team?" Jade grinned.

"Uh... love wasn't it?" Kaden asked.

"Yes," Mam-gu confirmed.

"Where the hell do you find love?" Melody frowned.

"Sometimes when you what to find something, it's hidden in plain sight," Mam-gu explained.

"What?" Melody asked.

"Stop talking in riddles woman!" Jade demanded.

"As you progress through your journey you will grow to love," Mam-gu simply replied.

"Yes, but love who?" Melody emphasized.

"Love whom, child, love whom. Ask the Special One." Mam-gu grumbled.

"Wait, what? Oh, nonononononono." Melody shook her head. "That's impossible."

"Um, yeah. Impossible." Kaden said, looking at his feet.

"Idiot girl. You are blind to the truth, but the fog shall soon be cleared."

"What did I say about the riddles?!" Jade frowned.

"Time will answer all questions," Mam-gu answered solemnly.

"What?"

"Oh I know!" Jade grabbed Kaden and Melody by the hair and slammed their faces together, "KISS!"

Kaden fell backwards from the impact and landed on his backside while Melody grabbed her nose between her fingers. "Nosebleed! Nosebleed!" She exclaimed, tipping her head backwards.

"Stupid girl!" Mam-gu snapped, whacking Jade round the head again. "You rattled the necklace!"

"Ooops, sorry Mel," Jade giggled.

"It's OK, I take nosebleeds all the time," Melody replied, sounding like a duck through her pinched nose.

"And you can't force it! It must come naturally," Mam-gu snapped.

"Aw... Then all my hard work five seconds ago was for nothing." Jade feigned disappointment and kicked a rock by her shoe.

"Sometimes I really hate you, you know that?" Melody stated. "Got a tissue?"

"I love you too, Mel." Jade grinned, producing a tissue from her back pocket. She handed the tissue to Melody, who took it and started dabbing the blood from her nose. "And don't tilt your head back; it'll make you sick."

"Like your one to talk."

"I'm fine too by the way," Kaden grumbled as he stood up again.

"I know, I know, I know!" Jade said, sticking her hand into the air and jumping up and down like an overexcited school swot who knows all the answers. "A ball!"

"What?" Melody asked.

"A ball! You know, like in fairytales. You can't help but fall in love at a ball!" Jade explained with a stupid grin on her face.

"We're not arranging a ball Jade," Kaden said simply.

"Aw why not?"

"One: It would waste time and two: I hate balls, dances and parties."

"Why?"

"Because I just don't like them," Kaden stated.

"Well there's my second attempt down the drain too," Jade grumbled.

"Why don't we just go with the flow and see what happens?" Melody suggested.

"I like that!" Kaden said, clicking his fingers.

"Go with the flow..." Jade marveled. "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming, what do we do? We swiiim, oh oh oh oh oh when you want to SWIIIIM and then you SWIIIIM and then you-"

"Jade, shut up!" Melody growled.

"Heheh, sorry."

"So... uh... what now?" Melody asked Mam-gu.

"You must find your ship," Mam-gu explained.

"Uh.. kay... how do we do that?" Jade asked.

"DISCOVER THE TREASURES!" Mam-gu shouted, whacking Jade again.

"Sorry," Jade mumbled.

"Hm. I don't know how the fate of this planet can rest on the shoulders of you three. You are quite incapable." Mam-gu humphed.

"Oi!" Melody protested. "We are not incapable! I'm a StarChaser, Kaden is a great guy, and Jade is... well... Jade's just crazy."

"I don't suffer from insanity; I enjoy every minute of it!" Jade grinned.

"You see?!" Melody emphasized.

"Rydym yn tynghedu," Mam-gu grumbled.

"Aw come on Mam-gu," Melody comforted. "It's not that bad."

"What did she say?" Kaden asked.

"We are doomed," Melody replied.

"What do you mean, 'rydym yn tynghedu'? We're perfectly capable of saving the world of whatever from a bunch of Medusa wannabe's then taking over the world with fire!" Jade announced.

"..." Melody just looked at her friend before banging her head on the wall of the house.

"What? Was it something I said?"

"Mam-gu, what does rwyf wrth fy modd i chi mean?" Kaden inquired.

"Don't answer that Mam-gu!" Melody yelled, pointing a threatening finger at her grandmother.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Kaden frowned.

"I've sorta been wondering what it means too," Jade put in.

"Just no! Mam-gu be quiet!" Melody ordered.

Mam-gu grumbled and whacked Melody again. "Don't talk to me like that you insolent child!"

"Don't worry about it Kaden," Melody smiled in the fakest way. "It doesn't mean anything important."

"But Mam-gu said it was a treasure," Kaden frowned. "Isn't that important?"

"No! Don't listen to her! She's old and crazy!"

"Watch you tongue!" Mam-gu snapped, raising her hand to slap her round the head again.

"OK, OK, sorry," Melody said, raising her hands to protect herself.

"AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" Jade suddenly started to sing at the top of her lungs.

"JADE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Melody screeched.

"AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" Jade repeated.

"I'm lost and confused," Kaden pointed out.

"Don't worry about it," Melody waved off while Jade continued to sing. "SHUT UP JADE!"

"OH I KNOW!" Jade shouted. "MY HEART WILL GO ON AND ON!"

"Isn't that the Titanic theme?" Kaden asked.

"Yes," Melody sighed.

"If you truly want the madwoman to stop her infernal screeching you must use your powers," Mam-gu said solemnly.

"You mean like use the force?" Kaden asked.

"If you like," Mam-gu confirmed.

"Oh, OK," Melody grinned. "SHUT THE HELL UP JADE!" She screamed at the top of her voice. Every house in the estate's windows shattered and the glass in Melody's own glasses cracked down the middle. Jade stopped singing and stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Seriously Mel? I was really starting to get into it!" She pouted.

"Can we get back on track now?" Melody asked Mam-gu.

"Certainly." Mam-gu nodded. "Effective use of your powers, child. Messy, not how I would've done it, but effective nonetheless."

"Sorry about the damage..." Kaden frowned.

"It's quite alright, Special One." Mam-gu said, and waved her hand. Instantly, the shattered glass flew back into place like it had never been broken.

"... Cool." Jade said in awe. "oh! I thought of another song! CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT?!"

"Hold your tongue, Madwoman." Mam-gu sighed, and waved her hand again. It seemed like nothing had happened, but when Jade went to open her mouth, no sound came out. Jade seemed panicked, and started mouthing a truckload of words, probably curses and other things.

"I have to learn how to do that." Melody nodded approvingly.

"It's a nice trick, I'll admit. I thought about using it on you a few times during your childhood." Mam-gu chuckled. "But to the point, there are still the other treasure: Friendship."

Jade's eyes lit up, and even though no sound came out, she still moved her mouth like she was singing at the top of her lungs.

"Well how do we find Friendship?" Melody asked after whacking Jade on the head for her silent singing.

Mam-gu shrugged. "That's up to you child. I can't tell you everything."

"But it would make everything so much easier," Kaden said.

"But not everything can be easy," Mam-gu pointed out. "I must go now, good luck on your journey." She began heading towards the house again.

"OI! Mam-gu! You can't just leave us like this! How the hell can you find Love and Friendship?!" Melody shouted after her grandmother.

"You just need Friendship Melody," Mam-gu called as she continued to work.

"NO WE DON'T WE NEED LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP!" Melody screamed, normally this time so no glass shattered.

Melody sighed in frustration, and Jade ran up to Mam-gu, gesturing to her mouth.

"Oh, forgive me. It slipped my mind." Mam-gu said with a hint of a smirk, and waved her hand, freeing Jade's mouth.

"FINALLY!" She shouted, and then started to sing. "HAKUNA MATATA! WHAT A WONDERFUL PHRASE!"

"Seriously?" Melody demanded, and whacked Jade again.

"Owie." Jade said, fake tearing up.

"Calm down, Mel, you're starting to sound like your Mam-gu." Kaden said.

"AM NOT!" Melody denied, and whacked Kaden too.

"Ouch!"

"Don't anger a StarChaser children," Mam-gu warned. "It can have terrible consequences."

"Like what?" Jade asked in a tone that showed she didn't believe Melody would hurt her.

"Starchasers can use the fire of the sun to burn every piece of infernal skin off your body, or use the water of the earth to fill up your throat to the brim until your lungs fill with water, or they can manipulate the world's air to suck from your lungs so slowly that you feel every agonizing second of it," Mam-gu said in a scary story at Halloween tone.

"Harsh," Kaden simply said.

"... I still don't believe that little Mel-Mel would hurt me." Jade said defiantly.

Mam-gu sighed, and plucked a flower from her garden. She made a fist around the flower, and it burst into flames. "Melody could do the same to you, Madwoman." She warned, and placed the burnt flower back into its place, where the stem sewed itself back into the ground, and was revitalized.

"Wow," Kaden breathed.

"Let me try!" Melody squealed, plucking her own flower. She formed a fist round it and sent a fireball through the wall of Mam-gu's house. "Shit! I can fix that!" Melody exclaimed. Mam-gu sighed and shook her head. "I'd rather you let me," she grumbled, heading inside the house once more.

"Heheh, buuuuuurn!" Jade sang.

"Do you want to play with fire?" Melody raised an eyebrow. Jade replied by nodding vigorously. "... I should've figured..."

"I think it's for the best to assume that Jade wants to play with everything dangerous." Kaden sweat dropped.

"Look at me!" Melody declared, forming fire into her hands. "I'M THE GIRL ON FIRE!"

"Now that's something I would have expected off Jade," Kaden said.

"Ah come on, I can't be crazy sometimes too?" Melody pouted.

"Sometimes, but we need you to be the sane one," Jade pointed out.

"But we all get the reference." Kaden smiled. Jade put on a thoughtful pose.

"So if Melody's going to act crazy, then that means that I have to be sane for some time. Quick question, Kaden, do you know how to make bread?" Jade noted.

"Um, a bit. It's not very good..." Kaden swallowed.

"AhHA!" Jade pointed in Kaden's face. "This was MEANT to be!"

"What in the name of sanity are you talking about?" Kaden frowned.

"Jade, stop being silly," Melody said.

"I'm not being silly, I'm being realistic," Jade said back.

"No, your really not," Melody replied. "Plus, if you wanted it to be then he would have to be blonde, have blue eyes and be able to make GOOD bread."

"What?" Kaden frowned.

"Don't worry about it."

"So how are we going to do all this? And how are we going to use these four treasures to fight against them?" Kaden demanded.

"I don't know." Jade grinned happily. "Let's go with it!"

"Just keep swimming?" Kaden questioned.

"Yes!" Jade grinned, snapping her fingers.

"OK, Finding Nemo," Melody smiled. "My favourite kid movie."

"Woop Woop!" Jade whooped, pumping her hand. "Let's go do this thing!"

The three were about to leave when Mam-gu came back outside.

"Oh, and child?"

"Yes, Mam-gu?" Melody asked.

"StarChasers have the power to make concepts a reality." Mam-gu winked then went back inside.

"... What?"

"You'll figure it out in time child," Mam-gu said before returning back into the house.

"Ok, that old lady really needs to get her priorities straight and give us something useful..." Kaden mumbled as they headed down the front garden.

"And not in a riddle," Jade added.

"I think we're supposed to figure it out," Melody shrugged.

"But that's soooo haaaaard!" Jade whined.

"Jade, you should be grateful we even got any information at all." Kaden pointed out.

"Meh." Jade pouted and crossed her arms and fell to the ground.

"Get up you lump," Melody sighed, grabbing Jade's elbow and pulling her upright again.

"We've got a job to do," Kaden added.

"But I'm tired!" Jade moaned. "And hungry. Can we please get some fries?"

"Chips," Melody corrected.

"Whatever!" Jade moaned again.

"Oh, and one more thing." Mam-gu popped out of the door again.

"Geez, Mam-gu! What did you forget?" Melody exclaimed.

"I am old, child. Do not expect me to remember everything all at once. The four treasures can be born in four hotspots in the world. Use your powers to find them."

"Alright, I'll bite. How?" Melody asked.

"The Madwoman can help you hone that ability. But to get to the next stop, you must find the first."

"Well, no duh there." Kaden huffed.

"Hold your tongue, Special One. Child, I don't know exactly where the first hotspot is, but I do know that the dual threads of madness shall help you find the first treasure, which will bring you one step closer to your ship, and your destiny." Mam-gu stated. "I think that's everything. But if I do forget, I will be able to contact you through your heart."

"Hah?" Melody's eyebrows went so high that it looked like they were trying to escape. "What does that even mean?"

_It means, child, that you can ask me questions if you need to. _

"WHOA!" Melody exclaimed at hearing her Mam-gu's voice in her head. "That's freaky."

"What's freaky?" Kaden asked.

_Don't tell them. This is for you and I alone. Otherwise the Madwoman would never cease speaking._

"Um, nothing." Melody lied.

"Are you going crazy?" Jade questioned. "Oh! We could be mad together!"

"What?" Melody frowned. "No! It's-"

_Melody Curran I'm warning you! If you tell them I'll-_

"No! Don't Mam-gu! I promise I won't tell them," Melody protested.

"What?" Kaden frowned. "Mam-gu isn't here."

"Sorry, I spaced out..." Melody lied. "Anyway, we should pobably head back to Torchwood. I have an idea on the dual threads of madness..."

"I'll drive!" Jade said excitedly.

"NO!" Kaden and Melody said at the same time.

"I'll drive." Kaden said.

"Meh... Party poopers..." Jade's face wilted.

**A/N: *laughs maniacally* So Melody gets a taste of her newfound powers, they have to follow a cheesy movie plot, and Melody is still blind to the fact that she loves Ka-**

**Melody: *covers my mouth* Say it and I'll hurt you.**

**Me: Meh. Oh yeah, and Jade wants to take over the world and play with fire. But we all knew that. :) **

**Welsh translations:**

Yes, grandmother, it's me.

You are worthless, useless, where have you been?!

I moved to America, grandmother!

Grandma ow! What the hell?

And who are these people?

They are my friends.

Ha! Likely story! You probably brought them here to rob me, you worthless brat!

Grandmother!

Grandmother this is Jade and this is Kaden!

There is no roughhousing needed in my garden! Go away!

Grandmother! They are my friends!

We're doomed.

**REVIEW!**

**~Doc and HungerWho**


	12. Plans

**A/N: I was going to post this on Thanksgiving, but I was distracted by my awesome cousins. They are very huggy. :3**

**Anyway, here's a list of things I did over Thanksgiving break.**

**I ate a pen cap**

**I mistook salad dressing for gravy and doused my mashed potatoes in it. It did not taste good…**

**I managed to get my dad and uncles to hate the Caramelldansen within two minutes**

**I was lazy.**

**So what did you people do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Or anything here. T_T**

* * *

_Last Time_

_"Sorry, I spaced out..." Melody lied. "Anyway, we should pobably head back to Torchwood. I have an idea on the dual threads of madness..."_

_"I'll drive!" Jade said excitedly._

_"NO!" Kaden and Melody said at the same time._

_"I'll drive." Kaden said._

_"Meh... Party poopers..." Jade's face wilted._

* * *

"But Kaden you can't even ride a bike." Melody pointed out.

"How hard can a scooter be though?" Kaden asked.

"Uh... a lot harder."

"Like, lives-at-risk harder." Jade added.

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure?" Kaden grinned.

"It died long ago with my patience." Melody sighed.

"Aw, that's no fun!" Jade exclaimed, giving Melody a hug.

"What, like dying?" Melody shrugged the smaller girl off. "No thanks."

"But you're all powerful and stuff!" Jade moaned.

"Yes, but I'm also pretty damn vulnerable. This necklace breaks, rattles, comes off, whatever, I'm dead or injured."

"Meh."

"But like, can't you just zap us to Torchwood?" Jade asks.

"I'm a Starchaser, Jade, not Houdini," Melody sighed, shaking her head.

"It wasn't in her list of powers," Kaden points out.

"I dunno, like, use the force or something," Jade said, waving her hands in a bizarre fashion.

"That's Star Wars," Melody sighed.

"The word 'star' is in it right? Maybe it's a sign!"

"My god..."

"Did you know Disney bought the rights to Star wars? They're making new movies that will be released in 2015," Kaden randomly says. **[1]**

"Jenny won't like that," Melody mumbled.

"I so want a light saber!" Jade declares. "I could go vam, vam, vam."

"Was that a light saber sound effect?" Kaden asked with a frown.

"Yup, you like it?"

"It certainly was unique."

"Meh. Well there's also that TV show!" Jade said. "One of my old friends was a real nut about it. She emailed me earlier about it. Apparently there's a famous guest star playing a droid. David something or other." **[2]**

"Cool." Kaden nodded slowly. "And you do know that lightsabers go vwoom, not vam."

"NO! THEY GO VAM!"

"VWOOM!"

"VAM!"

"VWOOM!"

"VWOOM!"

"VAM! Dammit..." Kaden grumbled.

"I WIN!" Jade exclaimed, and did a victory dance. Melody face palmed while Kaden hit the ground.

"Curse reverse psychology..."

"Yes, damn reverse psychology, curses etc. etc.," Melody sighed, rolling her eyes. "I think we've got bigger problems at the moment. Jeez, you make one reference and it turns into a debate."

"Hey, Star Wars is worth debating!" Kaden protested. "I used to watch it with Jenny before she went all Gorganas!"

"I thought she was a freshman?" Jade frowned.

"She was. I used to babysit her little brother and her on Friday nights. She used to make me watch them with her and... They're pretty awesome," Kaden explained.

"Hold on, was Natalie OK with that?" Melody asked.

"I dunno... she never really knew..."

"Mel, can Gorganas mind read?" Jade asked.

"I think so...maybe...I dunno..."

"Then I think Jenny might be in trouble..."

"Why?!" Kaden exclaimed.

"Duh! Anyone home?!" Jade called into Kaden's ear, rapping his forehead with her knuckles. "Did you see how protective and possessive she is of you? Jenny better start praying. Gorganas or not. She better hope that the Gorganas are as desperate as they seem for girls!"

Jade huffed, and pulled a marker from nowhere.

"Jade, where did you get that marker?" Melody asked.

"Um... My jacket?"

"You're not wearing one."

"Um... Mallet space?"

"What?"

"Don't question it." Jade shrugged, and started chewing on the end of the marker.

"DONT EAT IT!" Melody shrieked. **[3]**

* * *

Back in the Gorganas headquarters Natalie was seething. Her gang tried to stay as far as away as possible from her while she ranted. "We need him back!" She snaps.

"Come on Natalie," Sandra managed to speak up.

"There are plenty of other guys out there!" Nicole added.

"Oh yeah, plenty of special ones out there!" Natalie hissed. "They're all over the place!"

"We'll get him back," Jenny squeaked.

"And YOU!" Natalie snapped. "Don't patronize me at the moment or you'll be in big trouble!"

Jenny shrank back a bit and nodded.

"Natalie?!" Isabella called from her workstation.

"WHAT?" Natalie snapped.

"It turns out that Melody used to live in Cardiff where her Mam-gu, the last known Star Chaser on record lives, and where the secret organization Torchwood is located. Coincidence?" Isabella asks.

"I think not," Natalie mutters. "Girls, I think we're going to the UK for a trip."

"UK? You mean that blasted scone place? I think not. My tastes are much to refined for that country." Clara scoffed.

"As if you'd know anything, you bloody frog!" Sarah hissed.

"Try me, Black Sheep of Europe!" Clara challenged.

"... Why of all people did they have to be anime nerds?" Natalie facepalmed. **[4]**

"There, there." Sandra lightly gave Natalie a pat on the back.

"Don't touch me!" Natalie hissed. Sandra whipped her hand away as if Natalie was suddenly made of fire.

"I'm not interested in going to that 'jolly' old British town where people can't talk proper and watch frilly things like Downtown Abbey and Eastenders," Clara continued to moan.

"Look Clara," Natalie snaps. "If you want to stay here and rot then go ahead I won't stop you but don't think I'll bring you with us into the new life when I convert Jade, kill Melody and drag Kaden back with us!"

"How do you even know Kaden will co-operate?" Nicole asks as gently as she can muster.

"Kaden will co-operate because I'll make him co-operate!" Natalie snaps.

"What if he figures it out and... Kills himself?" Sandra asks, whispering the last two words.

"He won't!" Natalie snaps. "He's not that clever!"

* * *

**ACHOO!**

"Do you have a cold or something?" Melody raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think so..." Kaden wiped his nose. "But I had an idea: what if I kill myself?"

**SPEW**

"JADE! WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET COKE?!" Melody demanded, wiping spewed coke off of her face.

"Mallet space? Besides, I had to do a spit take!"

"Kaden, why in the name of hell would you kill yourself?!" Melody snapped.

"The ultimate defiance... Natalie wouldn't have me anymore as her mate..." Kaden mumbled.

"You can't kill yourself!" Jade snapped as well. "That means she would win!"

"No it wouldn't. I'd win," Kaden muttered. "I'd be free of her."

"YOU CAN'T KILL YOURSELF!" Melody practically screamed.

"Why not? If it'd save the planet..." Kaden trailed off.

"Titanic," Jade muttered.

"What?" Melody snapped.

"Doomed Love," Jade clarified. "He sorta has a point. One life or billions."

"What is wrong with all of you?!" Melody cried, her necklace turning grey. "Your crazy! You can't kill yourself!"

"Be rational, Mel. You're being selfish. Would you seriously give up the entire world because of one person?" Jade grasped onto Melody's arm, a serious look in her eyes.

"Don't patronize me, Jadelyn! You can't possible know what's going through my head right now!" Melody growled.

"Oh really? I told you earlier that I was good at reading people. You're scared. I get that. But you're also nervous as hell, confused, and love struck. It doesn't take an idiot figure that out." Jade crossed her arms.

"Love struck? Really?" Kaden frowned.

"NO!"

"Yeparoonie. Like Romeo and Juliet minus the constant sex jokes and the fact that no one here is an obsessed stalker." Jade shrugged.

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"Never mind!" Jade sighed.

"I'm not love struck!" Melody snapped angrily.

"So why won't you let me do this for the planet?" Kaden asked.

"Because... Because..."

"Ich liebe dich!" Jade supplied.

"... What does that mean?" Melody blinked.

"... How about Я люблю тебя?" Jade tried again.

"Is that Russian?" Kaden asked.

"да." Jade nodded.

"What does that mean then?" Kaden asked.

"Lemme try again. 私はあなたを愛しています。" Jade sighed.

"WhatisthisIdon'teven-" Melody frowned.

"Beth i'w dechrau siarad mewn ieithoedd gwahanol? Gallaf curo hynny!" Melody snapped. "Or would you perfer, Ce que c'est? Ouais, tu n'es pas la seule personne qui peut parler dans une autre langue!"

"I'm confused," Kaden mused. "If we're starting to speak in different languages I can weigh in." Melody and Jade both look at him expectantly. "Jestem tak pomylić! Co się dzieje?" he asks.

"Is that Polish?" Jade frowned.

"Where the hell did you learn Polish?" Melody frowned.

"I have my ways," Kaden shrugs.

"Mogę z tobą rozmawiać i Mel nie będą w stanie zrozumieć!" Jade squealed and tackle glomped Kaden.

"Czy nie ... oddychać .." Kaden gasped.

"Jade, he's turning blue..." Melody noted.

"Fine, I'll let go," Jade grumbled, letting Kaden go.

"kurwa piekło," Kaden muttered.

"Language!" Jade snapped. "But I'm sick of this! I'm not going anywhere until you admit it out in the open!"

"Admit what?!" Melody snapped.

"You know what!" Jade hissed back.

"I don't," Kaden pointed out.

"That's because you're Kaden." Jade deadpanned.

"Yes, yes I am." Kaden nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"... I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!" Jade screamed, and ran around in circles.

"... I still don't get it." Kaden chuckled nervously.

"Kaden please, the grown ups are talking," Melody said, holding her hand up to Kaden in a 'stop right there' gesture.

"Oh that makes me feel brilliant," Kaden muttered sarcastically.

"Jade, I can't right now. I'm not ready," Melody hissed to Jade who has stopped running in circles.

"Yes you are! Don't you see? You are!" Jade exclaimed. "Your necklace is positively glowing!"

"What the-" Melody looked down to see that indeed, her necklace was glowing a bright pink. "Oh."

"The thing is like a mood ring. Only cooler~" Jade noted.

"Shut up. I'm not going to say it." Melody huffed, and Jade's face was soon overtaken by a large smirk. "Oh no... Jade, don't-"

"NO CHANCE, NO WAY, I WON'T SAY I'M IN LOVE! YOU SWOON, YOU SIGH, WHY DENY IT? UH OH! ITS TOO CLICHE, I WONT SAY I'M IN LO-" Jade sang until Melody clamped a hand over Jade's mouth.

"Jade, why have you been singing so much the past hour or so?" Kaden questioned.

"Don't worry about it," Melody replied, keeping her hand clamped over Jade's mouth.

"That's it!" Kaden suddenly shouted, shocking Melody and causing Jade's eyes to pop out of her head. "I'm sick of being left out of the loop of things! Tell me what is going on right now!"

"No!" Melody snapped.

"Tell me!" Kaden shouted.

"NO!"

"Tell me!"

"NO!"

"What does rwyf wrth fy modd i chi mean!?" Kaden yelled.

"It doesn't matter!" Melody yelled back.

"WHAT DOES IT MEAN!?"

"IT MEANS I LOVE YOU OK?" Melody screamed. "ARE YOU HAPPY? I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU KADEN! L.O.V.E LOVE! THERE I SAID IT! YOU HAPPY NOW JADE!? I LOVE YOU KADEN OK!"

Kaden stood there awkwardly for a second, openmouthed, and then surged forward to wrap Melody in a hug. Melody buried her face in his chest, and gave him a hug back. Kaden smiled and cupped a hand around Melody's face, pulling it up to face his. Both faces were already pretty close, their lips centimeters apart.

"I love you too, Melody." Kaden breathed, and closed the gap. Melody didn't do anything at first, but then started kissing back, raising her arms so that they were around Kaden's neck, and tangled her hands in his hair.

Kaden licked the bottom of Melody's lip, asking for an entrance. Melody quickly thought it over, and declined. Kaden pouted into the kiss, but didn't push.

While this was going on, Jade was taking pictures of the scene.

When they pulled away from each other Melody buried her face back into his chest and held him tighter. "Don't kill yourself, please. I need you," she whispered.

"I won't ever leave you Mel. Never," Kaden replied, resting his chin on her head. "I promise."

"CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT!" Jade repeated joyfully from earlier, waving her arm as if in a concert and dabbing at her eyes a bit.

"If you leave me Kaden, I won't have a reason to go on. You leave and I have no meaning," Melody continued. "And I promise right here, right now, I'll never let Natalie hurt you again."

"All by yourself? That sounds dangerous." Kaden chuckled.

"I'm a dangerous girl." Melody laughed.

"That, I can believe."

"NO! THERE IS COPYRIGHT! YOU JUST SPAT OUT LINES FROM THE LOST HERO!" **[5] **Jade protested.

"Shut up Jade." Melody mumbled. "And do me a favor?" She looked up at Kaden.

"Hm?" Kaden looked down.

"Kiss me again." Kaden grinned, and the two started kissing. Jade tried to stay out of it, but instead, she burst into tears.

"IT'S SO FLUFFYYYYYYY!" **[6] **She bawled.

"Wait, does that mean I'm a third wheel now?!" Jade gasped.

"Jade, I don't think you could ever be a third wheel," Melody grinned as she pulled away from a pouting Kaden. "Think of yourself as the buy one get one free offer everyone loves."

"Yay!" Jade grinned. "I like that!"

"You would." Melody smiled.

"I do! I bought my panda that way!" Jade grinned excitedly and pulled a stuffed panda out of nowhere.

"Let me guess. Mallet space again?" Kaden sighed.

"Yup!

"I love Panda bears," Melody smiled, eyeing the bear.

"Maybe I'll get you one for your birthday," Kaden grinned.

"Aw you'd do that?" Melody grinned.

"OMG I'm a GENIUS! We can call you MADEN! Or would Kelody work better?" Jade mused.

"What?" Kaden frowned.

"Your names smashed together!" Jade grinned. "Your a couple now right?"

"Um... Are we?" Kaden looked at Melody.

"Um... I don't know... Maybe?" Melody shifted her weight.

"Oh! I got it! Kalody! Kelody sounds a bit too much like Kelly, so Kalody! It's perfect! Wait, Kaden is the seme, right? Not that I think of you as an uke, Mel, but I think him being seme makes sense..." Jade rambled.

"What the hell are an uke and a seme?" Melody deadpanned.

"It's Japanese terms for who's the man and who's the girl in the relationship. If Melody were seme, then it'd definitely be Meladen. Maden? Meladon? I dunno."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Your a couple now," Jade explained. "And I'm cupid! Or am I the love doctor? Whichever suits me fine."

"Maybe we should get back on track with the Gorganas." Kaden suggested, taking hold of Melody's hand. "Especially if Natalie can read minds..."

"Good point," Melody pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. TO TORCHWOOD!" Jade declared.

Said girl proceeded to get on the scooter, and got in front. "HOP ON! MAMA'S GONNA TAKE YOU FOR A RIDE!" She cackled.

"No." The other two sweat dropped, and Jade pouted.

"Meh."

"I'm driving." Melody insisted, and pushed Jade further down the scooter so that she could sit in the front.

"I'm taking the middle." Kaden said.

"BUT I WANNA DRIVE!~" Jade whined.

"We said no."

"Great, now that you're all lovey-dovey I have to be stuck at the back," Jade moaned, scooting backwards on the scooter.

"Pretty much, yeah," Kaden said as he sat down in front of her.

"You'll have to get used to it Jade," Melody grinned as she took the front, started the engine and sped down the road.

* * *

**Omake**

"Meh. Maybe we'll come across another cute guy and I can give him a pineapple to signify my love." Jade grumbled.

"Seriously? I'm pretty sure that the authors won't bring in another guy just because you feel lonely." Melody rolled her eyes.

"... Did you just break the fourth wall?" Kaden asked.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Seems like something Jade would do."

"I'VE ALREADY BROKEN THE FOURTH WALL!" Jade protested, and turned to the reader. "Right? Now try convincing the authors to bring in another cute guy!"

"Jade, we said no." A disembodied voice stated. "It would get too off track. And we know where that goes."

"Right..." Kaden shivered. "Can we stop breaking the fourth wall and go back to the story?"

"NEIN!" Another voice shouted. "I ENJOY THIS TOO MUCH!"

"Shaddup." The first voice sighed. "If you'll excuse us, we have to go meddle with the Hunger Games."

"BUT I DON'T WANNA GO!"

"Leave it. Why don't you eat this pretty lolly instead?" The first voice sighed.

"LOLLY!" the second voice squealed. "Eat your heart out, Jade."

"Sorry, but I can't. It falls out too often for me to eat it. I tried... It wasn't a gummy heart..." Jade sighed. "Can I has a lolly too?"

"No you may not. DOC! STOP TRYING TO SWALLOW THE STICK!"

"I DON'T WANNA! THE STICK IS THE BEST PART!"

* * *

**A/N: Heheh~ How long were you people waiting for Mel to admit her feelings? Back to Torchwood! Some notes and translations!**

**[1] Lucas Films was recently bought by Disney, so Princess Leia is now officially a Disney Princess. :) For the new movies, they're making a Star Wars VII, VIII, and IX. According to the Internet, the role of Luke Skywalker might be played by Andrew Garfield (Aka Spiderman) or Josh Hutcherson. **

**[2] In the Cartoon Network series Star Wars: the Clone Wars, they cast David Tennant as a droid named Huyang, who specializes in building lightsabers. Go here for more information, minus the spaces. (remember to put the h/t/t/p in front of it, without the /'s. It's so hard to write a link in... T_T)**

** :/ / insidetv. ew 2012/11/08/doctor-who-david-tennant-star-wars-clone-wars/ **

**(let me know if the link doesn't show up or you go to a fail page.)**

**[3] Markers are tasty. XD**

**[4] Get the reference and I'll give you a cookie. **

**[5] Yes, it is direct quoting. It was done on purpose.**

**[6] Yes, a ****Despicable Me**** quote. But seriously, doesn't Jade remind you of that little girl? No? Just me then? Okay.**

Ich liebe dich – I love you (German)

Я люблю тебя – I love you (Russian; pronounced _YA lyublyu tebya_)

да – yes (Russian; pronounced _da_)

私はあなたを愛しています – I am so in love with you (Japanese; pronounced _Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu_)

Beth i'w dechrau siarad mewn ieithoedd gwahanol? Gallaf curo hynny – Want to start talking in different languages? I can beat that! (Welsh)

Ce que c'est? Ouais, tu n'es pas la seule personne qui peut parler dans une autre langue! - What's this? Yeah, you're not the only person who can speak another language! (French)

Jestem tak pomylić! Co się dzieje? - I'm so confused! What's going on? (Polish)

Mogę z tobą rozmawiać i Mel nie będą w stanie zrozumieć! – I can talk to you and Mel will not be able to understand! (Polish)

Czy nie... oddychać … - Can't… breathe… (Polish)

kurwa piekło – holy hell (Polish (Google translate says that it's 'whore hell,' but I think that HungerWho and I meant 'holy hell.'))

rwyf wrth fy modd i chi – I love you (Welsh)

Nein - No (German)

**Review! :D**

**~Doc and HungerWho**


	13. Faith

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the (extremely late) update. I was being lazy… But with midterms, I have been procrastinating left and right, so I made myself a lot of time. Plus, I've been doing a little (read: a lot of) reading in the Rise of the Guardians section, and I would like to recommend some fanfictions to you from there, writen by a friend of mine, chibichibiichigo. "Winter Smiles" and "Soulmates." "Soulmates" is rated M, just so you know. But other than that, go give them a read and drop a review!**

**Also, pray for HungerWho, as she's going through some tough times right now. I won't expand on that, as it's not really my place to say what's going on. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my bow tie, and my brother owns his fez.**

* * *

When they arrived at the water tower the three of them stood and stared at the fixture in awe.

"Can you remember how the lift worked?" Jade finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Nope," Melody replied as Kaden got closer and jumped on the spot a bit.

"Well, it's the only way to get in," he said as he jumped.

"No, wait," Jade suddenly yelled. "The Doctor mentioned a 'Mermaid Quay' way!"

"Oh yeah!" Melody said, snapping her fingers.

"What's a mermaid quay?" Kaden asked.

"It's a quay round the corner from here," Melody answered with a shrug.

"Ok then, let's go!" Jade declared, running off to the right.

"Wrong way Jade!" Melody called.

"Right!" Jade spun around and ran the other way.

"... Can I give her meds yet?" Kaden asked.

"Nope. We already gave her four doses. Any more and she'd have to go to the hospital." Melody sighed. "I'm surprised she's gone on this long." As Jade as running, Melody noticed a small package fall out of her pocket. "Hey, what's that?" Melody bent over and picked it up.

"MIIIINE!" Jade called and raced back over to take the package out of Melody hands. Jade immediately tore open the package and took out a ring pop and started to suck on it like a pacifier.

"So that's how..."

"Never mind, let's just go!"

The threesome ran to the Quay as fast as they could. "Where now?" Kaden frowned.

"I don't know. . ." Melody replied. "He just said the 'Mermaid Quay' way."

"Look a gift shop!" Jade cheered. "I need postcards!"

Melody rolled her eyes as Kaden and her took off to the small hut Jade was heading off to. As they stopped Jade jumped up and down on the spot excitedly. Melody sighed. "Jade that's not a gift shop. It says 'swyddfa Croeso'."

"And?" Jade asked.

"Tourist office."

"D'aw."

"Come on, let's go," Melody grinned, enterting the tourist office. "Ok, where to look first?"

"Under the desk!" Jade replied, vaulting herself over the tourist desk. "There might be gum!"

"Gum?" Kaden asked. "How's that going to help?"

"It's not," Jade mumbked as she started scraping the gum off the wood.

"Then why look?" Melody questioned.

"Giant gumball!"

"... What?"

"If I can make a giant gum all, I might be able to distract Jack! And be all like, WHAMO!" Jade explained using exaggerated hand motions.

"Oh... Kay?"

"Would it not just stick to his head?" Kaden frowned.

"Yes. No. Maybe. Don't question the gumball!" Jade proclaimed.

"OK... I...uh...think..."

"Yeah, yeah." Jade looked like she was on a sugar high. "Just help me gather the gum!"

"Um, okay..."

Melody and Kaden go over to the desk and start helping Jade scrape the gum off the desk.

"Is there such thing as red gum?" Kaden frowned as he poked at a bit on the underside of the desk.

"Not that I know of... " Jade trailed off.

"It's a button!" Melody exclaimed, pushing the big red piece of gum. After pressing the button, a loud scraping noise entered their ears, making them all wince. They looked to their left and saw the wall opening.

"HOLY FRIJOLES! IT'S A SECRET PASSAGE! LET'S GO GANGA!" Jade shouted, racing for the hole.

"Dnt you mean gang?" Kaden asked.

"No, I mean Ganga. I like the word~"

"Jade, wise up," Melody sighed.

"I think we're long since past that," Kaden replied. "And I mean looooonnngggg past that."

"Listen to your boyfriend, Melly." Jade said with a wink. "Maybe we can collect even more gum and go all MAFIA on Torchwood! Or Yakuza, or Spartan, or Ninja, or Pirate, or Viking, or Spetznaz, or-**[1]**"

"Jade, we get it. We can go in as a deadly warrior dude. Now let's get on with it." Melody sighed. "Melly? Really?"

"Yes! Melly! Like Nelly! Only Melly!" Jade cheered.

"But you do realize Nelly was an elephant?" Kaden asked. "Who lived in a circus? Or... uh...said goodbye to that circus?"

"NELLY THE ELEPHANT PACKED HER TRUNK AND SAID GOODBYE TO THE CIRCUS!" Jade began to sing.

"Yes, there, it is, the rhyme, hoora, whatever," Melody said. "We need to get going."

"Okay~" Jade skipped through the hole in the wall, leaving Melody and Kaden alone in the room.

"She's like a little kid." Kaden laughed, shaking his head.

"You've been with her nearly all day, and you're just figuring that out?" Melody raised an eyebrow. "We should join her before she breaks herself. Let's get going."

"Agreedidated." Kaden nodded.

"Aw, not you too! I thought Jade was the only one who added endings into words." Melody mumbled.

"But adding -idated to the end of something makes it cooler. Especially if the verb ends in d."

"I'm surrounded by Jades!" Melody exclaimed as she headed into the hole.

"I'm not that bad," Kaden protested.

"Yes, but your pretty damn close!" Melody replies.

"Women." Kaden sighed, and followed Melody through the whole, back into Torchwood.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but the vault is that-a-way, right?" Melody gestured to the left, to a staircase going down. "And Jack and the Doctor are still in the purple bubble, right?"

"Yes, and yes." Kaden nodded, counting off his fingers.

"What's the plan then?" Melody asked.

"Well, I think we should-" Jade started, but Kaden interrupted.

"We could start by finding a way to release the bubble, and then knock the both of them out. Then we can drag the Doctor out and to the TARDIS, and get the hell outta here." Kaden offered with a shrug.

"I like it." Melody nodded with a serious look n her face.

"Well, it's not the same as unleashing an army of penguins and zebras armed with knock out gas and balloons, but it's okay." Jade sighed.

"Only you, Jade."

"Although I haven't been to a zoo in a long time..." Kaden trailed off.

"Kaden!" Melody snapped, whacking him round the head.

"Your getting more like your mam-gu as time passes on," Jade muttered.

"No I'm not!"

"My head would beg to differ." Kaden winced, rubbing the back of his head. "You sure pack a punch."

"Oh man up, ya sissy." Melody rolled her eyes. "We should go along with Kaden's plan. Jade, I'm assuming that you remember where you put the remote thing that trapped the Doctor and Jack in the first place?"

"Yup." Jade nodded. "It's right here." The smaller girl patted her left pocket.

"Why am I not surprised?" Melody sighed.

"I dunno, many reasons," Jade said.

"One being that you're insane!" Kaden answered.

"Very good point," Jade replied, tapping Kaden's nose with her middle finger. "But you love me anyway, am I right?"

A small gap of silence followed before Melody and Kaden sighed and smiled.

"Of course we love you anyway Jade," Melody said as Jade comically wiped her forehead in a mock 'phew!' gesture.

"Thank god! And I thought all my hard work had been wasted!"

"We've only known you for less than a day." Kaden noted.

"Really? It's still that day? A lot happened today... Evil snakes, me almost selling my soul for ice cream, Kaden going nutso, the Doctor and Jack going nutso, you two confessing your love~" Jade batted her eyelashes.

"Jade, so us all a favor and just get them out of the bubble." Melody sweatdropped.

"Yessir!"

"Wait!" Kaden exclaimed, startling them both.

"What?" Melody asked.

"What if...like...there's aftershocks or something if you pop the bubble?"

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"Well, you know, like electric shock backs or something?"

"Why in the world would you think that?"

"Well, I dunno, it's just a thought!"

"Who wants to test it?" Jade asked. Melody and Kaden just looked at her. "Right, whoever brings it up tests it. Well, here ya go, Kaden!" Jade grinned and tossed the shiny to Kaden, who hesitantly caught it.

"Wh-what? Why me?"

"Because you brought it up, silly!"

" ...Ok...I guess," Kaden muttered, taking the shiny and hesitatantly poking the bubble.

"Urgh, you don't pop a bubble like that," Melody sighed, grabbing the shiny and stabbing it hard.

The bubble exploded.

No seriously, the force from the popped bubble was so great, that it left scorch marks on, well, everything. Even the five people in the room. Well, the Doctor and Jack were knocked unconscious. Melody, Jade, and Kaden were all knocked on their butts and were left with blackened, singed hair, soot covered faces, and slightly cooked clothing.

"Cool..." Jade uttered before falling to the floor, unconscious.

"Well, this should now be easy to do." Melody muttered.

Kaden stood up first and went over to the unconcious Doctor and Captain. "What are we going to do now?" he asked.

"I guess we carry them..." Melody trailed off.

"We don't really need Jack or Torchwood no more," Kaden pointed out. "Put him in a locked room!" He declared.

"... Ok."

Kaden hooked his arms under Jack's armpits and tried to pull him up. "God he's heavy, Melody, help."

"Ok," Melody went over to Kaden and Jack and heaved him off the ground with ease. "Jeez, what's your problem? He's as light as a feather."

"Starchaser strength makes you too cocky," Kaden huffed as Melody went off in search of a lockable room.

"Correction, StarChaser strength makes me more knowledgable of my abilities." Melody corrected. "Should I put him in here?" She asked, referring to a room on her right.

"No, it's got a window."

"Good point."

"There's got to be something somewhere round here," Kaden mused, walking around Jade's unconcious body and looking around.

"You know, it's really quiet without Jade yammering," Melody said as she walked round their friend too.

"Yeah, I don't like it," Kaden replied.

"Me neither."

"... I can't believe that we just said that." Kaden chuckled.

"Heh, neither can I. Ooh! This room looks promising!" Melody pushed another door open to what looked like an interrogation room.

"This'll do."

Melody dumped Jack's body in the interrogation room and locked the door.

"What do we do now? The Doctor and Jade are unconcious!" Kaden exclaimed. "We can't carry both!"

"I guess we'll have to wait for one of them to wake up. . ." Melody said.

"But what do we do in the meantime?!"

"I have no idea. Scrounge for stuff that'll possibly help us out?" Melody shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan. Where do we start?"

"No clue."

"Well, that's a start. . ."

"Maybe we should wake Jade up?" Kaden offered.

"Sounds risky. But let's do it." Melody tapped her chin with her index finger.

The duo approached Jade's prone body carefully, as if approaching a wild animal.

"So how should we go about this then?" Melody asked as she poked Jade's body with her toe.

"I dunno . . ." Kaden replied, trailing off.

"Maybe we shake her awake?" He offered.

"No, that's too risky." Melody shook her head. "Maybe something simpler, like a shiny or some food."

"Might work." Kaden shrugged, then leaned over Jade's body. "Hey, Jade, I have some bacon he-"

"BACON!" Jade's eyes open and she sat up so abruptly that her forehead collided with Kaden's.

"Ow..." Both groaned. Melody couldn't help but laugh.

"Oi! Don't laugh at me or I'll shake that necklace to no end!" Kaden threatened.

"Go on then!" Melody jeered, stretching her neck out. "Shake it! I dare ya!"

"I'll do it!" Jade volunteered, reaching out for the glowing charm lying on Melody's collarbone.

"No!" Melody snapped, swatting her hand away. "I know YOU would!"

"D'aw!" Jade moaned.

"Come on Kaden, hit me with your best shot!"

Kaden gulped, and hesitantly reached for the charm. His hands shook, and he dropped them. "Sorry, I can't do it."

A triumphant smirk crossed Melody's face. "I knew it!"

"So that's why I couldn't?" Jade asked.

"Yes, yes it was."

"If our relationship is going to be like this then I think I'm going to like it," Melody grinned.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaden asked, astonished.

"I'm always right!" Melody grinned.

"Even when you're wrong?" Kaden raised an eyebrow.

"Especially when I'm wrong."

SYSTEM ALERT! SYSTEM ALERT!

A voice suddenly started blaring away with loads of red lights blaring. "What's happening?" Jade shouted over the noise.

"KADEN!" A very familar voice sscreamed at the top of her lungs. "I KNOW YOUR IN HERE!" The voice suddenly ceased just in time for Jade and Melody to hear Kaden say something unintelligable under his breath.

"Watch your mouth!" Jade snapped, whacking him round the head.

"I didn't say anything!" Kaden hissed.

"Yes, but you were thinking it." Jade mumbled.

"She's here? How? We need to get the Doctor and get the hell out of here." Melody grimaced, a bubble of panic forming in her throat.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Natalie continued to screech.

"Melody, grab him! Pick him up! Quick! Quick!" Jade insisted. "Hulk power! GO!"

"Alright! Alright!" Melody snapped, hauling the Doctor over her shoulder. "Now how do we get out?"

"Same way we came in, but with swords." Jade grinned.

"I don't think swords will work." Kaden sweatdropped.

"Sorry, too much Roman history." Jade shrugged. "But we are surrounded by stuff~" She smirked, and a maniacal gleam caught in her eye.

"Jade that's a crowbar," Melody pointed out.

"So?" Jade frowned. Just as Melody was about to answer Natalie and her gang burst in. "Stand back!" She declared, waving the crowbar like an overexcited monkey. Natalie rolled her eyes, grabbed the crowbard and snapped it in half with her knee.

"Well that went well," Melody sighed.

Natalie's head tilted to the side slightly and pursed her lips at the sight before her. "How are you carrying him?"

"What?!" Melody squeaked, dropping the doctor to the floor.

"I said, how are you carrying him?" Natalie literally hissed.

"Um... I'm secretly the Hulk?" Melody offered. Natalie hissed again, her eyes turning into a hypnotic yellow.

"Tell me the truth."

"Do you have mood eyes?" Jade gasped. "That's awesome!"

"It's not working!" Jenny hissed to Sandra.

"Shut up!" Natalie snapped.

"What's supposed to be working?" Melody asked.

"Hypnosis," Sandra hissed in reply.

"Oh, I never fell for that rubbish," Melody waved off.

"But this is supposed to work," Natalie growled. "Our powers always work on humans!"

"..."

"Wait, it's not working on Kaden because he's a Special One, it did't work on me because of my Mam-gu," Melody chose her words carefully, "but why doesn't it work on Jade?"

Natalie's head snapped to the Madwoman. "Why doesn't it work on her?" She echoed, and increased her glare.

"Don't worry about that right now Natalie!" Clara said. "It'll waste time."

"Your right," Natalie sighed. "It's for another time."

"Another time," Sandra echoed with a nod, making Natalie roll her eyes in irritation.

"Whatever. We have a mission, girls. Now let's stick with it!" Natalie growled.

"Right." The other girls saluted, and faced the three teens, with snarling faces that were quite frightening.

"I'm not scared of you!" Jade frowned. Clara snarled. "Eep!" Jade squeaked and hid behind Melody.

"So much for that approach." Kaden face palmed.

"Look, we'll make you a deal," Sarah sighed. "Either give us Jade for transformation and Kaden was Natalie or give us Melody for killing and Kaden for Natalie."

"Either way you take Kaden," Jade pointed out.

"Which is NOT going to happen," Melody added in.

"But it will." Natalie grinned evilly.

"NUUUUUUUU!" Jade protested, shaking her headed violently.

"Shut up." Jenny sneered.

"What happened to freewill?" Kaden interjected.

"It died the moment you were born the 7th son of an 8th daughter," Natalie stated.

"Oh that's fair," Kaden sighed, clearly exasperated.

"What happened to Diversity?" Melody asked. "Special ones have as much rights to live fairly. Just as much as anyone else!"

"I have a dream that one day this nation will rise up and live out the true meaning of its creed: "We hold these truths to be self-evident: that all men are created equal! I have a dream-" Jade began ryhming off.

"Jade, what are you doing?" Melody sighed.

"Martin Luther King's speech," Jade said. "About equality?"

"And how does that help?"

"Well, you were mentioning equality, so my whole brain went 'what the hell?' So I started speaking." Jade smiled, despite still cowering behind Melody.

"Do you even understand the gravity of this situation?" Sandra demanded.

"Of course I do! Down! Everything goes down except for the people that fly. Like hot winter spirits**[2]**." Jade nodded.

"... Please, be quiet." Melody sighed.

"Yes, we understand the gravity of the situation," Melody continued.

"Ok, Ok, how about this, we'll just take him and you and Madwoman over there can walk away scot free," Clara suggested.

"Shut up Clara!" Natalie snapped. "We need them all!"

"I'm trying to help! At least you get your boyfriend whatever way!" Clara protested.

"Ex-boyfriend. EX!" Kaden insisted.

"You wish. Nobody escapes me!" Natalie screeched.

"Well, tough tootsie pops, lady, because all three of us did! And we'll do it again!" Jade stuck her tongue out! "Cagna!"

"Oh, no you did not just call me that." Natalie said in a deadly calm voice.

"Oh yes she did! Wait, what does it mean?" Kaden asked.

"Um, I'm pretty sure that it means bitch. Either cagna or puta. I call you both!" Jade spat.

"We're not going with you." Melody insisted. "I suggest you leave us alone or we'll have to fight. And trust me, you don't want that."

"Oooh I'm terrfied," Natalie faux squealed.

"What are you going to do?" Sandra sneered. "Set your Mam-gu on us?"

"Never talk about my Mam-gu!" Melody snapped.

"And why not?" Clara sneered.

"Because then I get angry." Melody muttered, and her body was set ablaze.

"HOLY SHIT!" The Gorganas shreiked, stepping away from the inferno.

"Oh my god I'm burning!" Melody shrieked as well, running on the spot. "I'm going to die!"

"Mel, calm down," Jade laughed. Melody stopped running and took a deep breath. The fire disappeared almost immediately.

"I think you've inherited Star Chaser powers off your mother," Sandra proclaimed.

"What's a Star Chaser?" Melody faux gasped.

Natalie growled and walked up to Melody. Melody stood up striaght and tried look intimidated as she took the charm of her necklace into her hands and rolled it between her fingers. "So you won't mind if I ripped this off then?"

"Don't you dare!" Kaden shouted, trying to get to Natalie and Melody but being held back by Sandra and Clara.

"What do you say Mel?" Natalie grinned evilly. "Would you mind if I borrowed your necklace for a bit?"

"Not at all," Melody gulped in reply. Natalie's grin widened and she went to rip it from her neck.  
"I'll go with you!" Kaden suddenly shouted. Natalie stopped immediately and looked at him. "You leave her alone and I'll go with you."

"There we go. That's better, Hm?" Natalie asked cruelly.

"NO!" Melody protested, scrambling forward. Kaden thrust his arm out, stopping the girl in her tracks.

"No, I'm going. Have faith." Kaden smiled. Melody looked fearfully at Kaden, pleading with her eyes.

"Wait, faith... FAITH!" Jade shouted, and ran over to Melody, and started whispering in her ear.

"Oh my gosh, you're right! Kaden, I have complete faith in you." Melody said, giving a small smile.

"I knew you would see it my way." Natalie said with a triumphant smirk. She was about to continue, but a bright light flared around Melody. Specifically, her hands. The light died down, and she was holding a large, light blu, glow-y Claymore sword. "What in the-" Natalie's eyes widened before Melody grinned, and swung.

Sandra gasped and pushed Natalie forward, taking the blow of the sword.

As soon as the metal came in contact with Sandra's skin the girl burst into a cloud of dust. Everyone gaped as the dust fell to the ground and settled. Kaden broke the peace by sneezing, making Jade shriek. "He's changing again!" She declared, slapping Kaden and shaking him. "NATALIE IS BAD! DON'T GO UNDER THE SPELL AGAIN!"

"I'm, fine!" Kaden protested, waving the girl off.

"Just checking." Jade shrugged.

"What the HELL just happened?. Natalie demanded.

"I had faith." Melody smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Heheh, enter the Claymore of faith! :) More randomness, and we have a plotline stabilizing with amazingness. In a story line, we are still at rising action, and the climax has yet to come. Mwahahahahaha~**

**[1] Deadliest Warrior is a fun show. :3**

**[2] Any Jack Frost fangirls out there? Jade is one of you. Sorta. **

Translations

Cagna- Italian, meaning bitch

Puta- Spanish, meaning whore

**Review with any ideas you might have! We appreciate it!**

**~Doc and HungerWho**


	14. Showdown for the Special One

**A/N: Yes, I am dishing these out like pie. I can't help it! It's just there! Sitting in my inbox! I had to! :) Right now, I'm listening to "One Day More" from Les Miserables. But I'm listening to it in SPANISH. That's right, Spanish. Tell you what, when you're done reading this, YouTube 'One Day More in Spanish', and listen to it. It's just so beautiful! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and neither does HungerWho.**

* * *

_Last Time_

* * *

_"I knew you would see it my way." Natalie said with a triumphant smirk. She was about to continue, but a bright light flared around Melody. Specifically, her hands. The light died down, and she was holding a large, light blu, glow-y Claymore sword. "What in the-" Natalie's eyes widened before Melody grinned, and swung._

* * *

_"What the HELL just happened?. Natalie demanded._

_"I had faith." Melody smiled._

* * *

"Faith?" Jade frowned. "Like what ye old Mam-gu of StarChasing said?"

"Must be," Melody shrugged, spinning the sword round on her pinky finger like a basketball. All the Gorganas except for Natalie took a step back in fear.

"You think I'm scared of you," Natalie hissed. "Well, your mistaken girlie!"

"Everyone fears something, but you have to have faith that things will get better," Kaden pointed out.

"Faith!" Natalie scoffed. "Common rubbish!"

"Actually, no. Faith is one of the most important things in the universe, alongside with hope, wonder, dreams, memories, fun, friendship, and courage. Unfortunately, fear is also on that list." Melody smiled.**[1]**

"I don't care!" Natalie spat.

"Well we do!" Jade snapped. "And it looks like Faith kicked Sandra's ass anyway!"

"Crazy threesome one, Gorganas zero!" Kaden grinned, doing an 'L' gesture over his forehead.

Melody sniggered at her boyfriend's idiocy.

"You are a threesome?" One of the Gorganas looked grossed out.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Another scolded.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Jade sneered before yelling, "We are a threesome and we are proud!"

Melody face palmed herself and Kaden shook his head.

"What?" Jade gave her friends a confused look.

"Just... Don't talk. At all." Melody sighed.

"Why?" Jade pouted. "Are you ashamed of our awesome threesome!?"

"Please, shut up," Kaden begged.

"Seriously, why?"

"We don't need to discuss this, lets just get on with this." Melody pinched the bridge of her nose, and then readied her claymore.

The Gorganas took another step back. Natalie turned round and glared at them. "Stop being cowards!" she snapped.

"Why don't we just talk?" Melody put forward. "We don't know a lot about the Gorganas. How about an answer for an answer?"

Natalie considered this. "Fine. You go first."

"OK, so, Gorganas sounds like the word Gorgons. Gorgons were Greek myths right? So is Lady Gorgana like Medusa or something?" Melody asked.

"No, there was the three Gorgons," Kaden said, "Right? Medusa and her two sisters?"

"That's not the question though!" Melody said. "The question is-"

"If Lady Gorgana is like Medusa, is she doing this because she's still an ugly old tyke who can't get over Poseidon? Oh! Are you still grumpy because of Athena?" Jade asked.

"JADE!" Melody snapped. "We're trying not to make them angry!"

"Yes, Jade, that would be very bad." Natalie agreed, her eyes turning into bright green spotlights.

"So she's not Medusa? Damn. This throws my entire idea of a crossover out the window." Jade sighed.

"We are relatives of what you call the Gorgons of Greece," Clara says. "Far, far out relatives."

Kaden shrieked and slapped his hand over his eyes. Melody rolled her eyes. "Kaden, if we were going to turn to stone I think we would have done by now," she sighed. Kaden let his hand slide down his face. "Oh yeah," he replied.

"Baka." Jade frowned.

"What does that mean?" Kaden asked.

"It means idiot in Japanese."

"Oh that's lovely," Kaden sighed. "I've got a StarChaser who can call me names in Welsh, a Madwoman who can insult me in Japanese and an evil ex girlfriend who wants to take me to her home planet. What the hell did the world come to?!"

"For you?" Jade asked. "It's very complicated."

"Oh yes, thank you Captain Obvious," Kaden said back.

"Would you come back if I told you Natalie was Pregnant?" Sarah suddenly asked.

"WHAT?!" The threesome exclaimed.

Sarah held a serious expression for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Your faces!" she cackled.

"So she's not pregnant?" Kaden sighed. "That was a dirty prank."

"Nope, this is supposed to be a Doctor Who fanfiction. Not a 16 and Pregnant one." Jade said.

"... Did you just break the fourth wall again?" Melody asked.

"So what if I did?"

"... Moving on."

"Can you even get 16 and pregnant fanfictions?" Kaden frowned.

"It's negotiable," Jade shrugged.

"OK, I'm building the fourth wall back up again and no-one shall break it again, do you hear me?" Melody snapped.

"Yes ma'am," Jade mumbled.

"Back on topic." Melody turned to the Gorganas.

"Your question?" She asked, swinging the sword round in a 360 circle before hitting it onto the ground by the tip, making them aware that she still has it.

"When are you going to give this charade up?" Natalie sighed. "It's obvious who's going to win here."

"Oh, is that so?" Jade scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes," Natalie stated. "It is."

"And how do you expect this to happen?" Melody asked.

"It's obvious," Natalie shrugged. "We will win, Jade will become one of us, you will die and Kaden will come with us."

"Yeah, sure," Jade laughed.

"Or you could just give us Kaden," Sarah put forward. "And we'd leave you alone."

"Not gonna happen," Melody growled.

"Easy girl," Jade said, holding Melody's arm and pulling back slightly.

"Oh, quit your whining." Natalie rolled her eyes. "Just give us what we want, and we can all go home."

"Actually, no we won't, according to what you want." Kaden pointed out.

"Shut up, useless!" Natalie growled.

"Excuse me I'm not useless!" Kaden snapped. "If I was so useless, why would you be so desperate for me to go elope to where ever the hell you bitches live!" His voice rising, in a mad state of insanity, he stands up so close to Natalie their noses were touching. "I'm not some mindless caveman who doesn't know what the hell is going on. I'm not stupid and I will NOT be going anywhere with you Natalie!"

Natalie's eyes glowed red for a moment before she grasped Kaden's face with both her hands and kissed him. Melody immediately shrieked, pulled him away from her and planted a slap across Natalie's cheek. "Don't ever do that again!" She snapped.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Kaden mumbled before his eyes rolled behind his head and he fell to the ground. Jade gasped and caught him at last minute.

"What did you do?!" Melody screamed, holding the sword up against Natalie's neck. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Lip gloss," Natalie said dismissively. "Isn't a trusted thing."

"I should kill you now." Melody growled. "What. Did. You. Do." She demanded.

"Don't worry, it won't kill him. It'll just make him see sense." Natalie smirked.

"So we have to do that whole thing in the cafeteria again?" Jade groaned.

"You're not taking him from me again!" Melody snapped, running to the corner of the room and snatching a piece of scratchy rope off of the ground. She chucked the sword to Jade, who yelped and caught it awkwardly. Kneeling down onto the ground she took the unconscious boy's wrists and tied them together. "I don't care if he sees sense, I don't care if you were freaking pregnant, YOU ARE NOT TAKING HIM AGAIN NATALIE!" Leaving a length of rope to keep a hold of, she stood back up and pointed accusingly at Natalie. "He. Is. Taken."

Jade chuckled and starting messing about with the sword. "He looks like a puppy on a leash now," she laughed. "Well, puppy on a rope I guess..."

"Jade, just kill the snakes, will ya?" Melody sighed.

"Will do!" Jade had a maniac glint in her eye before cutting down another two Gorganas, sending the rest of them running away. Before joining her subordinates, Natalie turned, and glared at the two girls, a glare that meant one thing.

'Soon.'

"Sheesh," Jade breathed. "And you think I'm the crazy one!"

"Well... Natalie isn't that far off either," Melody mumbled.

Kaden stirred a bit on the floor and groaned. Both girls looked down at him in curiosity, waiting to see what he was going to do. Melody crouched beside him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't know how he's going to end up when he wakes up," she said to Jade after seeing her confused frown. "I wanted to remember the old him."

Kaden's eyes suddenly shot open, making Melody jump back and Jade squeak in alarm. "Where's Natalie?" he demanded.

"You're not going anywhere near her!" Jade said, shaking her head solemnly.

"Where is she?!" He said, jumping to his feet and going to run. Melody's rope immediately tightened as he got a couple meters away and his wrists twisted back toward her, sending his body with it.

Melody and Jade winced. "That had to hurt." Jade muttered.

"You're telling me." Melody replied.

"It's like the puppy I always wanted!" Jade cheered, patting Kaden's head. Kaden growled and tried to bite her. "Eeep! Bad dog!" If looks could kill, Jade would be vaporized by now.

"What have you done to Natalie?" Kaden snapped.

"What have we done to Natalie?" Melody sighed, taking both sides of his face with her hands while still holding onto the rope, "What has she done to you?" Kaden glared at her and flinched away from her touch.

The Doctor stirred on the ground and suddenly jumped up as if he was electrocuted. He looked around for a moment, a tad bewildered, before glaring at Melody. "Are you still an alien?" he asked.

"Don't patronize me!" Melody snapped, whirling round and slapping him hard against the cheek. "I'm SO not in the mood!"

The Doctor snapped his head back with a grin on his face. "Just making sure you were still you! You could have been Gorganas for all I knew!"

"Glad you see your better Doc!" Jade grinned, slapping him on the back. "Good to have you back."

"Good to be back!" The Doctor cheered before getting a better look at the scene before him. "Is he on a leash? And don't call me Doc."

"Yes. Yes he is." Melody muttered.

"Do I want to know why?" The Doctor asked.

"No, not really."

"Okay then."

"And watch, he bites," Jade warned. "Well, tries to, he snaps like a fish."

"Aw I'm sure it's not that bad," The Doctor replied, rolling his eyes. He reached out to ruffle Kaden's hair but soon snapped his hand back when Kaden went to snap at him. "Ok, he snaps."

"It's not his fault," Melody said. "Natalie poisoned him!"

"No she didn't!" Kaden snapped. "She helped me see truth!"

"BAD DOG!" Jade chastised. "Where's a water spray when you need one?"

"We'll get one as soon as we can," The Doctor said. "There's bound to be one round here."

"I have a half eaten/smooshed chocolate bar, but that doesn't help any." Jade sighed.

"... Why?" Melody asked.

"You never known when you need chocolate."

"What happened Mallet Space?" Melody questioned, tugging the rope back as Kaden tried to run again.

"Oh yeah! Let me see... ah-ha! A water spritzer!" Jade cheered, producing a plastic bottle filled with water. "Bad dog!" She said, pressing on the lever, making water spray out and soak Kaden's face. "Bad!"

Kaden growled again and tried to yank his wrists some more. Melody's StarChaser strength held out and his wrists stayed put.

"I'm still wondering how you do that." Melody rolled her eyes.

"Mallet Space?" The Doctor questioned.

"Oh yeah. You weren't there for that. Basically, Jade can pull whatever from this thing called Mallet Space." Melody explained.

"Oh right," The Doctor nodded in understanding.

"Oh for the love of god it's actually like having a dog!" Melody snapped as Kaden pulled again. "Sit!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to sit on the ground. "If your patient, we'll take you to Natalie."

"Are you really going to take him to Natalie?" Jade whispered in Melody's ear.

Melody snorted. "Hell, no."

"I just met you, and I love you! Squirrel!"**[2]** Kaden's tongue lolled.

"... Oh my holy crap. This is not good." Melody mumbled.

"Your crap is holy?" Jade asked.

"No. Shut up."

The Doctor shook his head, trying to clear it and take in everything that's happening before him. "So, is Kaden on Natalie's side again?" he asked.

"Yes." Melody sighed.

"How did that happen?"

"Lip gloss." Jade said simply.

The Doctor nodded. "Probably hallucinogenic."

"I have no idea what that means, but okay." Jade nodded.

"Jade, even I know that it means that the lip gloss is making him hallucinate." Melody stated.

"How do you know?" Jade asked.

"Hallucinogenic mushrooms." Melody said.

"Oh."

Kaden grabbed the rope and tugged again.

"Urgh, if a hallucinating boy is this hard to control then I'm glad I didn't get a puppy," Jade mumbled as Melody swatted Kaden round the head.

The Doctor pulled his sleeve up and checked his watch. "Girls, it's pretty late, maybe you should rest. Humans would need rest right?"

"Meh, I'm OK," Jade shrugged.

"Jade, I think it would be best if you rested," The Doctor said.

"No! I'm not even tired!" Jade protested. A yawn betrayed the statement.

"Just rest, OK?"

"Then who's going to look after Kaden?" Melody asked. The Doctor pointed at Kaden, who had managed to curl up and fall asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Oh. Fine."

"Awwww he's so cute!" Jade crooned. "He is like a little puppy!"

"I'll keep my end of the rope tied round my wrist so if he tries to move in the middle of the night I'll know," Melody said, tying said rope round her wrist.

"But what if he manages to run away and drags you along with him?" The Doctor pointed out.

"Then I'll tie the other end to the TARDIS door." Melody shrugged.

"Smart girl."

"I know right?" Melody grinned.

Jade found in a nice comfy spot in the ground and sat down on it. The Doctor looked at her and frowned, "Aren't you going to go to sleep?"

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that," Jade said. "The first person to fall asleep always gets the pranks made on them."

"Jade, we won't prank you," Melody sighed. "I think we have bigger problems than that!"

"Fine. But if I wake up with a sharpie mustache, remember, I have a juicer!" Jade said in mock anger.

"Jade, go to sleep." Melody sighed and shook her head. Jade replied with a yawn before curling up into a tight ball and falling asleep.

"Do you sleep?" Melody asked the Doctor.

"Not really. Only when I have to," The Doctor shrugged. Melody looked uncertainly at Kaden and tightened her grip on the rope. The Doctor quirked an eyebrow. "What's up?" he asked.

"I-I'm worried about him," Melody mumbled.

"He's going to be OK you know," The Doctor assured.

"I know... but he seems to think that he has to kill himself to make the Gorganas go away," Melody explained. "Isn't that ridiculous?"

The Doctor was silent.

"Doctor, that IS ridiculous right?"

"Actually, no." The Doctor started sheepishly. "One way to take out the Gorganas would be for the Special One to die. Then the Gorgana going after him dies, which takes a toll upon Lady Gorgana. The rest of the Gorganas are a mite weaker now that three of her followers are dead." He explained.

"We're... we're not going to... let him die right?" Melody frowned.

"Of course not," The Doctor said. He paused for a moment. "It's at the bottom of the list of things to do to fix everything."

"What? The fact that it's on the list at all means-"

"Don't worry Melody," The Doctor said. "We're not going to hurt him. Or let him hurt himself."

"Doctor." Melody said forcefully. The Doctor turned to look at said girl. He was expecting an angry face and possibly a death glare, but what he got was a very desperate and sad look. "Just... Just promise me. Promise me that he's going to be okay." She begged.

"I promise." The Doctor smiled, and ruffled Melody's hair. "Now go to sleep."

"Okay..." Melody sighed, and complied.

* * *

Jade was the first to wake up. She stretched and sat up straight, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She got her bearings and groaned in annoyance at the crick in her neck. Rubbing her neck with the palm of her hand, she smiled at Melody and Kaden. Both still asleep, Melody had her arms enclosed around Kaden in a vice like grip, pinning his arms to his sides. That boy couldn't escape if he tried.

Her gaze then rose up and was startled to see the Doctor sitting cross-legged across from her, looking right at her. He tipped his head towards Melody and Kaden. "Protective, isn't she?" he inquired.

"Yes." Jade smiled. "They're so cute together~" She sighed happily.

"Well, when I tried to wake her up, she almost took my hand off." The Doctor informed.

"As I said, adorable~"

"You missed the adorable scene when Melody admitted she loved him! So many feels!" Jade exclaimed.

"She loves him?" The Doctor frowned.

"Well . . . yeah."

The Doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This isn't good," he muttered.

"Why not?" Jade frowned. "It's cute!"

"A too deep connection might make it harder if we have to use the option at the bottom of the list," The Doctor explained.

"List?"

"Right, you were sleeping when we discussed it. Basically, we have a few options on how to deal with it, but they all fail, Kaden will have to commit the ultimate denial." The Doctor explained, and Jade's eyes bulged.

"WHAT?! HOW DID I MISS THAT?!"

"Well, you were out like a light."

"THAT IS NO ESCUSE!"

"It's excuse enough," The Doctor replied. "The ultimate denial is the most sure way of killing the Gorganas. But not necessarily the best way for us. I don't look kindly upon taking innocent lives."

"So... Kaden was right then? He has to kill himself?" Jade asked incredulously.

"No. He doesn't have to. It's, as I have said, at the bottom of the list."

"Yes, but it's still on the list." Jade growled.

"Well, there is that..." The Doctor fidgeted, fixing his bow tie.

"Doctor, I ship them. They are my real life OTP. Don't let anything happen to my OTP." Jade frowned.

"I don't know what that is, but okay."

"You better, I'm watching you kid," Jade warned, doing the 'I'm watching you' gesture.

"Should we wake them up?" The Doctor asked. "It looks like Kaden's suffocating..."

"..." Jade took a look at Kaden, who even in his sleep was gagging slightly at the fact that there was pressure on his diaphragm. "Nah, he's good."

"Jade, I think we need to get him up." The Doctor insisted. Jade rolled here eyes and blew a strand of hair away from her face.

"Fiiiiine."

Jade went over to Melody and tried prying her arms off of the suffocating boy but had no luck in doing so. The Doctor sighed and shook the sleeping girl's shoulder. "Melody?" he whispered. "Melody wake up."

Melody woke up with a start, her body spinning round and her fist punching the Doctor in the face. He fell backwards and looked at her in shock.

"Sorry Doctor!" she exclaimed. "I thought you were someone trying to take him!"

"Now that, that is one hell of a punch!" The Doctor exclaimed, holding his face.

"I am so glad that I failed." Jade giggled.

"I really am sorry!" Melody said. "I'm sorry, I thought you were Natalie!"

"Why would think I was Natalie?!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Nightmare?" Jade guessed.

"Yeah," Melody whispered. "She came to get him . . ."

"Well, once we beat up Lady Gorgana we can beat up Pitch next so you won't have nightmares anymore."**[3]** Jade assured.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Melody asked.

"Character from a book series called 'The Guardians of Childhood.' You should give it a read."**[4]**

"Sure, but after we deal with all this."

Melody tugged on the rope that she forgot to tie to the TARDIS, trying to wake up Kaden. "Wake up sweetheart," she encouraged. "Wake up!"

Kaden growled in his sleep and shut his eyes tighter, trying to hang onto sleep. "Natalie," he mumbled.

"Is a jealous snake," Jade finished. "Get up you lump."

"No. Don't wanna." Kaden pouted.

"Too bad. You gotta." Melody said stoically.

As soon as he had muttered Natalie's name Melody's face went hard and she tried her best to treat him icily until he was better. She stood to her feet, grabbed the crook of his elbow and dragged him up with her. Kaden's eyes snapped open and he growled at her. "Now I know why I chose Natalie," he grumbled.

"Your not yourself," Melody hissed. "Get your act together!"

"What act? I don't want to be here, and I'd rather be with my loving girlfriend." Kaden scoffed.

"I am your girlfriend." Melody said softly.

"Hey Mel, can I hit him?" Jade asked.

"Yes Jade, go ahead."

Jade whacked him upside the head. This just added fuel to the fire to his rage and he went to hit her back. Melody pulled on the rope and he fell backwards onto the ground.

"Don't you even think about it." Melody said threateningly.

"This is what I'm talking about!" Kaden protested. "She can hit me but I can't give her it back!"

"I don't care. You aren't going to touch her."

"But she's crazy!" Kaden protested.

"And so are you at the moment, but there is a method to her madness. You're just wrong right now, and we need to fix it."

"How do we fix it then?" Jade asked.

"I have no idea," Melody mumbled, reaching out to scruff Kaden's hair before thinking better of it and retracting her hand.

"Well, we have got stuff to do, so why don't we pop back into the TARDIS and see what we can see?" The Doctor rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He had been so bored the entire night.

Melody yanked Kaden back up to his feet and pushed him in front of her. "No complaining," she warned. "Just move." Every word pained her to say.

Kaden humphed, but didn't resist. The Doctor ran ahead to open up the TARDIS, and Jade tried to apply extended logic to try to figure out how the hell this happened. It didn't work.

Once inside, Melody tied the end of the rope to the railing around the console. "I'm not a bloody dog," Kaden muttered.

"Well, you say that," Jade muttered as the Doctor pressed loads of buttons and pulled loads of levers on the console.

"I say it because it's true." Kaden snapped.

"Well, if you aren't a dog, then why are you begging for your Master?" Jade placed her index finger on her cheek in thought. "Hm?"

"I'm not begging for my master," Kaden replied defiantly. "I'm begging to be taken back to the woman I love."

Melody sucked in a shaky breath and steeled herself. "Fine, then if you don't have a master then I can fill that position," she said. "Now stay there and be quiet while we try and figure out how to make you see sense again!"

"No." Kaden refused. "You're the one not seeing sense. God, you're so clingy! It's no wonder-"

_SLAP_

Kaden was cut off by the force of Melody's hand. "Don't talk like you know anything. Kaden, you know I love you, but this is serious! Please, I need you..." Melody slumped to her knees in front of Kaden.

"Ooooh!" Jade said from behind her hand, earning glares from both the Special One and the StarChaser.

Kaden looked down at Melody with a quirked eyebrow and an unimpressed expression.

"Can I hit him again?" Jade inquired.

"No, I don't think that'll help," Melody answered. "It'll just make him more angry."

"Aw..." Jade moaned, and kicked the TARDIS floor softly.

"Why don't you just let me go? That way I can get back to my girlfriend, and I won't have to see you." Kaden sighed.

"Out of the question." The Doctor replied, his head popping out from the other side of the console. "If we give you up to her, things aren't going to be good for you."

"Like how not good?" Melody asked.

"Um, I'll just stay with 'not good.'" The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Tell me Doctor," Melody insisted. "I can handle it."

"Let's just say the Gorganas' planet isn't the nicest of places for a human to live. Even if said human is a Special One," The Doctor answered.

Melody gasped. "You aren't going to let that happen, right?" She begged.

"No, I'm not." The Doctor assured.

Jade sighed and pulled a collar out of no-where. "Can I put this on him?" she asked.

"Where the heck did you get that!?" Melody exclaimed.

Jade tilted her head to the side. "Mallet Space. I thought we covered this!"

"Why would we put a collar on him?" Melody sighed.

"I dunno... I just thought it would be fun..."

"How would it be fun?" The Doctor asked.

"I dunno." Jade shrugged.

"We could also get one of those 'Beware of the Dog' signs and hang it round his neck," she suggested. Kaden glared at her and she just grinned back at him.

"Now can I hit her?" Kaden grumbled.

"No. We just went over this." Melody placed her head in her palm.

"Oh! Or better yet, we could place dog ears on his head and take him out for walks!" Jade said, starting to double over laughing.

"Grr..." Kaden growled, and snapped at Jade's fingers when she tried to pet his head. This resulted in the Madwoman shrieking and hiding behind Melody.

Melody sighed, took the collar off of Jade and wrapped it round Kaden's neck, clicking it closed behind him. "Until you learn to act like a proper person, you'll be Rover the dog," she said.

Jade grinned and approached him again. "Good Rover, good doggy," she praised, ruffling his hair.

"Go. Away." Kaden grumbled, but didn't resist the head ruffling.**[5]**

"One thing you must learn Mel, is that all men love it when they get their heads scratched." Jade smirked. "You'll need to know that for later."

"When will I ever need to know that?"

"That's for me to know, Kaden to enjoy, and for you to find out," Jade grinned.

Melody frowned and was about to ask what she was talking about when the Doctor interrupted her.

"Sorry to interrupt your little mini-thing, but we have a slight problem." The Doctor said, and showed the three teens the monitor hanging off the console. The monitor wasn't the problem, but it was what was on the monitor that was.

Natalie and the Gorganas were trying to get in.

"NATALIE! I'M COMING, MY LOVE!" Kaden gasped, and made a break for the door, only to be stopped by the leash. "DAMMIT!"

Melody grasped the leash just in case and held on tight. Jade jumped around like an overactive monkey while Kaden wailed for Natalie and the Doctor tried to think up a plan.

Amidst all the chaos, there wasn't much else, and Melody's constant attempts to get in weren't helping at all. Before anyone could say anything, Kaden accidently flipped a switch trying to get away from Natalie, Melody pulled a lever trying to get Kaden back in line, and Jade landed on a few buttons.

All of a sudden, the TARDIS started shaking, throwing everyone off balance, and the Doctor scrambled around trying to see what the hell was happening.

"Kaden you idiot what did you hit!?" Melody shrieked.

"You're the one who pulled the lever that sent everything to hell!" Kaden yelled.

"Trying to get you back in line!" Melody snapped.

"So you go around pulling levers that you don't know what they'll do often?!" Kaden shouted.

"Your impossible!"

"Your impossible-er!"

Jade scoffed. "They're already squabbling like a married couple."

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Kaden screeched.

"JUST HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!" Melody shouted back, grasping onto the TARDIS console.

Kaden defied her word but soon paid for it when the ship shook and he almost choked on the collar when he was thrown over the side of the railing. Melody shrieked and pulled the collar off of him before he did choke and held on tightly to the rope leash so he wouldn't get away.

"Kaden, you idiot." Melody grumbled, and sighed in relief when the TARDIS came to a stop.

"W-where are we?" Jade asked, looking scared when she saw the Doctor's concerned face.

"We need to leave. We need to leave here now."

* * *

**A/N: So where are they now, you might ask yourself? Take a guess. And yes, we are purposely playing up the fact that Kaden is acting like a dog. What can we say? It's too fun to resist~**

**[1] More RotG references.**

**[2] "Up" anyone? :) **

**[3] Can anyone actually image Jade trying to beat up Pitch? It's quite a funny thought. **

**[4] Yes, there is a series of books that RotG was based on. I've heard good things about them.**

**[5] Not joking. Guys love it when you scratch their heads. **

Translations

Baka- Japanese, meaning idiot

**Review with any ideas you may have! We love hearing your input!**

**~Doc and HungerWho**


	15. The Planet Gorgana

**A/N: I have no idea when this thing is gonna end, but it's going to be a series. The Adventures of the Special One, the Madwoman, and the Alien! :3 Also, please give some of HungerWho37 and my other stuff a read. I think you may like it. **

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Nothing I say! Nothing!**

* * *

_Last time_

_"W-where are we?" Jade asked, looking scared when she saw the Doctor's concerned face._

_"We need to leave. We need to leave here now."_

* * *

"Why?" Jade asked.

Melody gasped as Kaden pulled harder than normal on the leash. She flew forward and hit the railing, which inevitably winded her, forcing her to let go of the rope. "KADEN!" she screamed as he ran to the door.

"GET HIM!" The Doctor yelled.

Unfortunately, nobody was able to reach Kaden before he zoomed out the door and slammed it shut.

"Oh, this is not good, this is incredibly not good..." The Doctor ran both his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Why?" jade asked.

"Doctor, where the hell are we?" Melody demanded.

"We're on Gorgana. Home of Lady Gorgana." The Doctor gulped.

"No!" Melody nearly screeched. She turned on her heel and went to run outside. "KADEN!"

"Melody, don't go out there!" The Doctor warned.

Melody ignored him.

"NO!" The Doctor shouted, extending his hand out as Melody disappeared outside the TARDIS door. "Well, now I guess it's just you and me Jade." He muttered. When he got no response, the Doctor quickly searched the console room and found Jade under the console, tangled up in wires.

"Um... Oops?"

"This is going to be difficult," He muttered.

"Hey! I can be useful!" Jade protested as he helped her out of the wires.

"Yeah, but Melody kept you in check!" The Doctor replied.

"With violence. Notice how it didn't work all the time. It also takes a situation where I need to be calm."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"Just nod," Jade sighed. The Doctor nodded and she smiled. "Good! Can I move now?" Jade whined.

"No. You need to stay still until I can get these wires undone. One misplaced wire, and it could send us all into oblivion!" The Doctor warned.

"Really? Cool!"

"No, not cool!"

The Doctor untangled the wires and Jade jumped up and down.

"Let's go!" she cheered, running to the door.

"No! Don't go out-" The Doctor began but she was already gone. "Someday, my companions will listen to me."

* * *

_~a few minutes later~_

"Whoa..." Jade's jaw was on the ground when the Doctor found her, standing outside of the TARDIS. Indeed, to a human, the view was marvelous. The sky was almost like the one on earth, except tinted with a hue of green that shone down with three suns. There was an open expanse of nothing but a strange purple and orange plant that grew everywhere, and there were alien animals running around, hiding in a forest made up of trees that nobody on earth could recognize.

"Yes, it's very lovely. Now come on!"

"Why, what's so dangerous about such a lovely place?" Jade says, almost dreamlike.

"Snap out of it," The Doctor ordered.

"But the place is so pretty . . ." Jade trailed off.

"SHINY!" The Doctor shouted.

"WHERE!?" Jade asked, snapping out of her trance.

"Now look." The Doctor pointed back to the meadow and Jade gasped, seeing a barren field devoid of any life.

"H-how-"

"The Gorganas trap people on their planet in a dreamlike state, so that they never want to leave. That is one way that they gain followers.

"Like the Lotus Hotel and Casino in The Lightning Thief?" Jade asked.

"Sure."

"Where will Kaden and Melody have gone?" Jade questioned.

"I have no idea," The Doctor shrugged. "I've never been here in person before..."

"WHAT?!"

"I said that I've never been here in person before." The Doctor repeated.

"I know what you said, but dude! That's just whacked up!"

"Don't worry, I often loose my companions on planets that I've never been too, and most of the time they live." The Doctor said reassuringly.

"Not. Helping."

"How did you mood change so quickly?"

"Huh?" Jade looked confused.

"Your mood. You were just jumpy and crazy a minute ago, and now you're freaking out." The Doctor pointed out.

"There's no one here to keep me in check." Jade said simply. "But right now, we need to find them."

The Doctor blew a raspberry. "I have no idea where to start..."

"How about there?" Jade suggested, pointing to a castle on the top of a hillside in the distance.

"Seems as good a place as any," The Doctor shrugged.

"ADVENTURE!" Jade proclaimed, placing one foot in front of the other, with one arm pointed in the air.

"Glad to have you back." The Doctor smiled, and the two began running towards the castle.

After a few minutes of running, they realized that the castle was bigger and further away than they had originally thought.

"HOW?! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!" Jade demanded after about fifteen minutes of running.

"I have no idea. Hm, I love that feeling."

"Would Kaden and Melody have been able to make it there?" Jade questioned.

The Doctor hummed in thought. "Yes, I think they would. The Gorganas need Kaden and want to kill Melody. I think they would have found it very easy to make it inside," He concluded.

"But that would mean they're controlling the castle and who goes in and out, right?" Jade asked.

"Right," The Doctor confirmed.

"So basically we're walking into a trap?" Jade pressed.

"Pretty much, yeah." The Doctor nodded.

"... Let's do it." Jade pulled out a pair of sunglasses, and posed like she was on CSI.

"And you can take them off and all," The Doctor said. "We're not on CSI."

"How did you know what I was aiming for?!" Jade gasped.

"I think we can safely say it was pretty obvious."

"Aw..." Jade moaned, and removed her sunglasses.

"Come on," The Doctor sighed.

As they approached the castle it became apparent that it wasn't going to be as easy to get in as first thought. Guarding the doors was two males who looked dead ahead and didn't seem to notice the world around them. This made Jade do a double take. "I thought all the males were gone?" she asked.

"No, well, yes, well, no, well-" The Doctor rambled.

"Is it yes or no?" Jade frowned.

"It is complicated. There are some males left but they're not suitable to kick start the reproduction of the planet again," The Doctor explained. "Only the Special One can do that."

"You mean Kaden?"

"Yeah, Kaden. So the Gorganas use them for common jobs. Guarding the doors, cleaning up, looking after them, etc. etc.," The Doctor explained.

"So they're guarding whatever's in that castle?" Jade asked meekly.

"Yes." The Doctor nodded.

"Lovely. And what will they do to is if they find us?"

"Oh, probably attempt to convert you and then kill me." The Doctor shrugged.

Jade frowned and tapped her chin with her finger. "Why don't I pretend I'm already converted and am bringing you to Lady Gorgana?"

"Silly Jade, that'll never wor-" The Doctor chuckled, but was cut off when Jade grabbed his shirt collar and started dragging him towards the entry way. "Jade, what are you doing? Jade? Jaaaade?!"

"Shut it prisoner!" Jade yelled, slapping him round the head for effect.

"Ow!" The Doctor protested. The two guards looked at each other suspiciously.

"We've never seen you before, so how do we know that you're not one o' them humans?" The one on the right asked when Jade demanded to be let in.

"Because you should know the difference between a Gorgana and a human, you scum. You're not even worthy of repopulating the planet, much less being allowed to even look at my face. You're even more worthless than the dirt on the heel of my boot, now let. Me. In, or suffer the dire consequences that shall befall you in the name of Lady Gorgana." Jade growled with such ferocity, that everyone was shocked. The two guards bowed deeply.

"I-I apologize, my lady. I was a fool for not recognizing you." The guards stepped away from the door, and allowed Jade and the Doctor to pass into the castle.

"How did you do that?" The Doctor asked as she released her hold of him once inside.

Jade shrugged. "I figured you'd just have to be a big bitch and they'd think you were a Gorgana. Looks like I was right!"

"... I think you acting like a bitch is the equivalent to dividing by zero." The Doctor noted.

"I know. Now lets go kick some butt, and find our friends!"

They run down a corridor- Jade running on her tiptoes as she claimed to the Doctor it really could be like 'Scooby Doo' - until it opens up into a giant foyer. Around the walls of the room were multiple doors.

"Which door is it?" Jade frowned.

The Doctor frowned and began counting off something on his fingers. "I have no idea."

"Well this is just dandy..." Jade sighed. "Shall we try this the Jade way?" She asked, cracking her knuckles.

"The WHAT way?!" The Doctor asked.

"It's simple. I just open a door and see what's behind it. If I like what's behind it, I don't go through. If I don't like what's behind it, then I definitely go that way." Jade explained.

"What? Why?" The Doctor asked confusedly.

"I've seen enough movies and read enough books to know that the nicest hallways are the ones that kill you the quickest."

"That makes sense," The Doctor sighs, following Jade over to a door. Once opened it revealed a bright corridor with rainbows, unicorns and a candy fountain. Jade yelped and quickly shut the door again.

"Best bet is that the unicorns are rabid and the candy is poisonous," she reasoned as they headed to the next door. The Doctor opened it and behind it was a dark, gloomy corridor that seemed straight out of Medieval Times. Fire torches line the walls and was the only light provided.

"Here we go!" The Doctor grinned.

"Can't we risk the rabid unicorns?" Jade asked.

"Sadly, no."

"How did the Unicorns even get there, anyway?" Jade asked herself. "Maybe it's some obscene form of torture that's used against the Gorganas since they're the exact opposite of cute!" She explained back to herself out loud.

"Quite possibly, but let's journey down the dark gloomy corridor now, shall we?" The Doctor grinned, and turned to Jade with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Eh, why not. ALLONS-Y!" Jade laughed, and followed the Doctor down the corridor.

"I used to say that." The Doctor commented.

"Really? You should say it more."

It turned out Jade was right. The dark corridor was nothing more than a dark corridor. A door appeared at the end and Jade screamed and shoulder barged it open. The wood burst apart and she fell face first onto the floor in a giant throne room.

"You can't handle the truth!" Jade yelled as she scrambled to her feet.

"What?" The Doctor frowned.

"What? I couldn't think of anything to say," Jade shrugged.

The Gorganas stood at the top of the room, with Natalie sitting on the throne that sat on a raised podium. Kaden sat cross-legged beside the chair, the collar and lead still round his neck with the end wrapped around Natalie's wrist. The Gorganas cronies look stunned but Natalie just grins evilly.

"I was expecting you," she stated matter of factly.

"Jade! Doctor! Get out of here!" Kaden yelled at them.

"Oh so your back then?" The Doctor asked. "Great!"

"Of course he's back!" Clara snapped. "He's not a pure special one if he's under Natalie's spell!"

"Clara!" Natalie yelled. "Shut up!"

"Where's Melody?" Jade demanded. "WHERE IS SHE!?"

"Who? You mean that girl who we just executed?" Natalie smiled sweetly.

"No... NO!" Jade shouted, her eyes widening in fear.

"Don't listen to her, she's-" Kaden tried shouting a warning, but was interrupted when Natalie pinched his neck, causing the boy to collapse.

"KADEN!" Jade shouted again.

"Quite a mouth he has on him," Natalie tutted, running a hand through the boy's hair. "I like the dog idea though, very clever."

"Let him go!" Jade yelled.

"Now Jadelyn, shouting will get you nowhere," The Doctor said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine then," Jade sighed, steeling herself. "Where is she?"

"Disposed of for now. Not permanently but for now. Kept screaming, I was beginning to get a headache," Natalie sighed. "'Let him go Natalie!' 'He's done nothing to you!' she was beginning to repeat herself."

"Damn you, bitch. Damn you to hell." Jade growled, crouching to assume the position like that of a cat about to pounce.

"Ooh, big words~" Natalie cooed.

"I'll 'big words' your ass, bitch!" Jade screamed, and leapt forward towards Natalie.

"Jade, no!" The Doctor protested, and grabbed Jade before she could get to far.

"No! Let me do this! She needs to die!" Jade shrieked.

"You kill her and Kaden will die!" The Doctor insisted.

"What? Why?!" Jade yelled.

Natalie laughed and looked down on the two of them icily. "The connection has been made, between us I mean. You hurt or kill me in anyway, Kaden will die with me," she explained.

Jade's mouth formed the shape of an 'o'. "Doctor, please tell me there's a way to break this 'connection'?"

"Yes," The Doctor said. "But it needs to be done carefully and precisely."

"Well screw that. Life is too short for carefully and precisely!" Jade growled.

"Good words, because if you mess up this process, you'll kill him." The Doctor insisted.

"Oh... That would be bad, yeah?"

"Very."

Natalie laughed. "My poor baby still hasn't seen the light of the fact that he's helping a greater cause, so the connection had to be created to keep him in line. Also kept dear little Mel from doing something stupid too," she explained.

Jade clenched her fists and turned to the Doctor. "One punch? Please? Kaden's unconscious, he won't feel it!"

"I wouldn't Jade. Remember when Natalie hit Kaden round the head in Physics class? Gorganas are powerful and strong."

"Aw... Dammit..." Jade moaned, and Natalie gave a throaty laugh.

"Don't forget, Jadelyn, we still need you in our plan." Natalie purred.

"You are the highest part of a bitch that you could be. Are the worst part is that you transmit that bitchiness, like a virus! You're a... You're a... You're a cyberbitch!" Jade declared.

Penelope groaned and threw her head back in irritation. "Do we really need her Natalie? She's so childish!"

"OI!" Jade snapped.

"It's true," The Doctor said.

Jade considered it. "Yeah, it is."

"Never mind that. We can program that out of her." Natalie waved a dismissive hand, and Jade gestured to Natalie with both hands while giving the Doctor a pointed glare as if to say, 'see what I mean?'

The Doctor sighed and nodded.

Jade nodded her head once in triumph before turning back to face Natalie.

"I'll ask again, where is Melody?" she says threateningly. Natalie smirked and leaned back in her seat.

"Somewhere safe," she states.

"'Safe' my ass." Jade snorted. "Where're you keeping her?"

"Try and find her." Natalie taunted. "She's here somewhere."

"She is?" Jade frowned, looking round. "No she's not."

Natalie quirked an eyebrow in amusement and laughed. "Such a primitive species. It's almost heartbreaking," she chuckled.

"That's not fair," Jade scoffed. "Give me a chance!"

"I did." Natalie leaned back into her throne, a triumphant smile plastering her face.

"The corner of your eye..." The Doctor mumbled, and Jade's ears perked up.

"Sorry, what?" Jade looked intently at the Time Lord.

The Doctor held his hand up to his mouth and coughed, "Perception. Filter. Corner of your eye."

"You're making no sense my friend," Jade replied, twirling a 360 circle on her heel to try and locate Melody's prison. The Doctor sighed in exasperation.

"Must I be any more obvious?" The Doctor sighed.

"Just a bit, yeah." Jade shrugged.

"Look in the corner of your eye." The Doctor instructed. Jade made an 'o' with her mouth, and looked out the corner of her eye.

"I don't see anything," she sighed.

"Concentrate then!"

"I am!"

"Obviously not, you can't see it!"

"See what?" Jade frowned.

"Oh my god," the Doctor sighed.

"I can't see anything!" Jade complained.

"Urgh..." The Doctor face palmed.

Natalie and her cronies laughed. "The primitively of the lesser species is very amusing," she says. "Maybe sometime in this century though because I do have a very busy schedule."

"Shut up!" Jade snapped. "I'm trying!"

"There." The Doctor said automatically, pointing in a generic direction.

"Really?" Jade tilted her head.

"Count the doors, Jade." The Doctor instructed.

"There are two. The big double doors we came in through." Jade shrugged. "But where's Mel?"

"Three doors."

"Sorry, what?"

"There are three doors. Look out the corner of your eye." The Doctor said. Jade made another 'o' with her mouth as she finally understood.

"Ho-ly crap." Jade stammered, as a door seemed to appear right next to Natalie's throne.

"Melody!" she yelled, running to the door. Two Gorganas suddenly flanked the area, blocking her way. "Mel can you hear me!" There was no response behind the door. "Why can't she hear me?!"

"Because she's not conscious at the moment," Natalie replied causally. "Might be a permanent arrangement but I'm still deciding on that one."

"AAAAAGH!" Jade shrieked and made another lunge for Natalie.

"JADE, NO!" The Doctor shouted, and grabbed Jade's legs, sending both toppling to the floor.

"Amusing." Natalie smirked.

"I'll amuse you all right!" Jade roared, struggling against the Doctor's hold on her ankles.

"Jade, stop it!" The Doctor yelled. "It's helping no-one."

"It'll help Mel!" Jade yelled back. She reached out and managed to pull Clara's leg and yanked her in the air, sending her toppling to the floor. Her back hit the ground and the girl yelped in pain. Jade kicked the Doctor in the face and scrambled forward and straddled Clara's waist and punched her in the face. Clara screamed and yanked at Jade's hair. Both girls grappled until Natalie rolled her eyes and held her razor sharp nails at Kaden's neck.

"Stop right now or I'll kill him!" She yelled.

This caused Jade to stop and frown. "You won't kill him! You 'love' him! And what about your clever little connection?!"

"I know," Natalie smirked. "It was just a clever distraction."

With that Clara rugby tackled Jade to the floor and pinned her arms to the floor, restricting all movement.

Pretty much all Jade could do was wiggle her head around.

The Doctor ran to help Jade, but two more Gorganas tackled him to the floor as well.

"YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" The Madwoman shouted, along with a lot of other obscenities that would make the toughest of sailors cringe.

"Wow, Jade. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Natalie chuckled.

"SHUT UP!" Jade screamed and sharply rolled to the side, knocking Clara off and into a position where Jade could take control. Which she did, and put Clara into a chokehold. The girl started struggling, but Jade held on tighter and tighter. "Keep struggling and you'll die." Jade whispered menacingly into Clara's ear. Clara's eyes went wide with fear and she stopped struggling.

"That's a good girl. Now tell your little friends to let my little friends go, or I won't hesitate to snap your pretty little neck." Clara made a strangled noise that sounded like a yelp, and made eye connection with Natalie.

Natalie sighed, and snapped her fingers. The two Gorganas on top of the Doctor reluctantly got off, and Jade smiled in satisfaction before releasing her hold on Clara.

Clara scrambled away from Jade and grasped her own throat while making strangled noises that substituted for breathing, along with hoarse coughing. Jade stood up, and then ran to help the Doctor up.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" The Doctor demanded.

"Tae Kwon Doe." Jade grinned.

"Could you really have killed her?"

"I dunno, Doc. They call me 'mad' for a reason, though." She sighed.

"You'll pay for that stupid move Jadeyln," Natalie hissed. Jade took a step forward to kick some ass when Natalie held a finger up and held her nails back at Kaden's face. "It would be a shame to ruin such a pretty face but once we're back on our planet it would take long to heal."

"You wouldn't," Jade snapped.

Natalie quirked an eyebrow and made a small scratch down the unconscious boy's cheek, a small dab of blood seeped out and Jade stopped dead in her tracks. "Try me."

"A ha! You forget! We ARE on your planet!" Jade pointed out, and as she spoke, Kaden's wound began to heal.

Jade gaped in horror. If that was how quickly wounds could heal here, how many more would the cyberbitch inflict on her friend just to keep her in line?

"Touch him again and I will kill you," was all she could say in defense. Natalie and her friends laughed.

"That's exactly what Mel said!" she cackled. "Great minds think alike, no?"

"You got that right." Jade growled.

"And I'm going easy on him." Natalie continued. "Just wait until later."

"Later? What happens later?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, you'll see."

Jade looked at the unconscious boy who Natalie now had sitting limply across her lap like a sleeping toddler hanging onto his mother (the thought made her shiver. It looked too innocent when the situation was very much more mixed up and twisted). What they say about you looking younger as you sleep is true. Kaden looked like a five year old little boy, oblivious to the dangers of the real word and the hazardous reality that is real life.

"I don't care about a 'later'," she hissed. "There won't be a 'later' if I have my way!"

"If I had my way, you would be at my side, and your friend would be dead." Natalie spat.

"Bitch, I don't care how much ice cream you have. I ain't joining you."

"Oh right, the ice cream. We have none."

"No... Ice cream..? FORGET THIS! TONIGHT WE DINE... IN HELL! THIS! IS! SPARTA!" Jade shouted, and charged at the lead Gorgana.

"Idiot." Natalie chuckled, thinking that it would be too easy. Unfortunately, she was wrong, as Jade sharply turned and dove for the lock on Melody's door.

She managed to get it open before Clara leapt forward and grabbed the girl by her waist and threw her across the room. Jade flew across the room and hit her head on the wall. The Doctor immediately went to her aid while Clara yelled, "That was for earlier bitch!"

"Foolish girl," Natalie laughed. "Melody Curran is slowly dying in there and there is nothing you can do about it!"

The cell door suddenly swung open and Melody charged out. No words could describe the rage and anger her features displayed, so let's just say she was very upset, OK? Taking everyone by surprise, she marched past the stunned Gorganas right up to Natalie's throne and decked the leader up the jaw. Natalie grasped her jaw in shock and in that one moment her guard was down and Mel pulled Kaden from her lap.

She stumbled across the room and fell to her knees beside the Doctor and Jade. "Kaden, Kaden baby please wake up," she whispered. "Come on honey, please. Let me see those eyes again."

"How...?" Natalie frowned.

"SHUT UP!" Melody screamed. "I'LL GET TO YOU IN A MINTUE!" She grasped the back of Kaden's head and cradled it to her chest. "Come on, wakey wakey," she whispered.

"He'll be unconscious for a while Mel," The Doctor said quietly. "He's fine, don't worry."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Melody screamed at Natalie, who still looked slightly stunned.

"How did-" She gaped.

"Never mind how." Melody waved dismissively. "You won't have time to worry about that." As she spoke, a halo of light surrounded her, blinding everyone momentarily. When the light faded away, Melody was holding the Claymore of faith in one hand, while carrying a large shield in the other, and was decked out in a suit of lightweight armor.

"Two more treasures." The Doctor gasped. "But where's the last one?"

"Over here!" Jade called. Everyone's attention swiveled to Jade, who was sitting on top of a motorcycle big enough to seat four. "There are lots of buttons here!"

"You two get on the bike," Melody says. "Take down the cronies. Natalie's mine."

"But Mel-"

"Jade, she tried to take Kaden from me," Melody says firmly. "She's mine."

"Okay." Jade shrugged, and revved up the engine as the Doctor scrambled onto the back of the motorcycle. "Oh, just listen to that engine! This is going to be such fun!" She crooned.

"Well, GERONIMO!" The Doctor grinned and shouted as the three charged into battle.

* * *

**A/N: Now it's time to get busy! :D Did you know that when HungerWho and I were first getting the idea for this, the Gorganas were originally called Cyberbitches? Eventually it turned into Gorgana, but that was our first name for them. :) **

**Anyway, review! **

**~Doc and HungerWho **


	16. The Final Battle

**A/N: Well, it's been a while. Here's a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

There's always that moment in your life when you discover who you are and what you're meant for. Maybe it's the day you get your first boyfriend, or it could be the day you get to hold your first baby in your arms, or it could be the day your world crashed around you and you realized that maybe some things were too complicated for things to have really worked out. Those are the times you realize who you are.

For Melody Curran it was that moment she decided she was going to kill Natalie. That no one was going to get in her way and no one was going to stop her.

Jadelyn always knew. She was never sound of mind but she proud of it. Her pills kept her quelled when needed but deep down Jade always knew who she was. She wasn't as mad as everyone thought.

Even I can't say when that happened for the Doctor. I guess no one would really know apart from himself. But I'm sure it happened long ago.

"The worst thing of all this is that you don't realize what you're doing to me," Melody said quietly to Natalie as they stood facing each other.

"I'm aware," Natalie replied smugly.

"No, I don't think you are," Melody contradicts. "You don't know what love feels like. You don't know what it feels like to have it taken off you." It was true Natalie had no idea. She had her grip on Kaden for so long that she never loved or lost anyone else.

"I think I would," Natalie says. "If you took him off me." Melody laughed at this.

"You'd grieve for the loss of the one to save your people. Not the loss of the one you love," she replied. "You want to know what it feels like Natalie?" Natalie held a steely gaze but didn't reply so Melody took it as a go ahead. "It feels like someone has reached into your chest and has pulled your heart out and stomped on it. You feel like you're going to collapse in on yourself because there's nothing left to keep you upright. The will to keep going wrenched from your arms. The one you love being taken from you! Have you ever felt that Natalie? HAVE YOU?!"

Natalie's silence was enough.

"I think I'm finished with talking." Melody's voice was steely calm as she raised her sword.

In response, Natalie's eyes shifted to the green/yellow color from earlier, and her whole body seemed to morph from regular Natalie to the likeness of a Gorgan. Pale green skin, various snakes hissing from her head, and the lower body of a naga. In other words, Natalie was pretty snaked out. "Let'sssss finish thisssss, shall we?" She hissed. Melody nodded, and swung her sword at Natalie's arm. The blow glanced off, but it was enough to make Natalie hiss in pain. From behind, Kaden flailed and groaned in his sleep.

"Doctor! What's happened to Kaden?" Melody demanded.

"Right! The connection!" The Doctor called back, "You can't hurt Natalie without hurting Kaden as well!" Around him and Jade, the other Gorganas had shifted to a form similar to Natalie's and were attempting to knock the two off the bike.

"What do I do then?!" Melody cried. "I can't hurt him!"

The Doctor thought for a moment before yelling, "Defy her!"

"What?!"

"Defy her!"

"How?!"

Jade suddenly blurted out, "Kiss him!"

Melody didn't need to be told twice. She ran to the unconscious boy on the floor and gently pressed her lips against his. Even though not awake, Melody could swear Kaden momentarily responded, pursing his lips to kiss her back. In that moment, a purple light shimmered in a straight line, connecting Natalie and Kaden before glowing brightly and shattering.

"It's broken!" Jade whooped. "Whoo-hoo!"

Natalie roared in rage while Melody pressed an extra kiss to Kaden's forehead before whispering, "I'm going to set you free." She promised. "Now, to deal with you." Melody turned and snarled.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Jade repeated from earlier. "Hey, what does this button do?" She asked loudly, and pressed a button on the bike. Melody didn't see what happened but judging by the reaction it got, (screaming and Jade's shout of joy) it must've been pretty good.

Melody smiled at her friend before marching right up to snaky Natalie so that they were face to face. "I'm not scared of you," she stated as the alien hissed.

"I'll fix that sssssoon enough." Natalie hissed back.

"We'll see." Melody smirked, and swung her sword again, only to have Natalie block it by raising both hands in an X, catching the sword in the middle. Melody pulled back and launched a kick at Natalie's face, and landed it.

The snake hissed in pain and spat blood before glaring at Melody with venom. She went to swipe the girl but she ducked in time and rolled to the side before taking a swing at Natalie's side.

"AAAAGH!" Natalie shrieked, and placed a hand over her wound. "You'll pay for that."

"Take a number." Melody laughed.

"This is for the hell you've put me through!" Melody yelled, taking another swipe. Natalie grabbed the sword and swung it round, causing Melody to tumble to the floor. Quickly recuperating, she jumped to her feet again and sent a punch flying at Natalie's face.

Natalie grabbed Melody's fist and crushed it in her own. Melody screamed and fell to her knees.

"Mel!" Jade screamed as she was finishing off the last Gorgana and swerving the bike back round.

"Ssssstrong little Melody, kneeling before me are you?" Natalie smirked. "How consssssiderate!"

"You bitch!" Melody groaned in reply as her hand was crushed even more.

"Ah, ah ah~ Isssss that any way to talk to me?" Natalie cackled.

"If you deserve it, then oh hell yes." Melody groaned.

"Pray that I kill you before you sssssee what I have in ssssstore." Natalie hissed. "You will be begging for me to-"

_**BOOM**_

Natalie was cut off when a large moving object smashed into her, tearing her away from Melody.

"Did you see her go?!" Jade asked excitedly from behind the wheel. She didn't notice when Natalie rose from the debris behind her.

"Jade, look out!" Melody warned, a second too late. The Madwoman's scream cut through the air as Natalie lifted her up and tossed her aside like a rag doll, hitting a column. Melody's eyes widened in horror as an audible snap rang out, coming from Jade's limbs.

"Jade! No!"

"Jade!" The Doctor yelled in horror.

"I'm going to kill you!" Melody screamed, charging at the snake. Natalie hissed and kneed her (as much as you can knee a person when one has the lower body of a snake) in the stomach before pushing her to the floor. The Doctor pulled the sonic out of his pocket and pointed it at the snake.

"Ussssse that and Melody will die," Natalie snapped, holding the claymore over Mel's head.

The Doctor hesitated, and Natalie lowered the sword. "I'm being ssssseriousssss. Drop the deviccccce or I will kill her."

The Doctor's eyes ping ponged between Melody and Natalie before he slowly put the sonic on the floor. Natalie grinned and indicated with her tail for him get on his knees. He complied while she roughly dragged Jade across the floor to join them. As she dropped to the floor Melody immediately went to her aid. "Jade, are you with me?" she asks, clicking her fingers in front of the Madwoman's eyes.

A distorted chuckle escaped from Jade. "Barely," she laughed.

"You're going to be OK," Melody whispered, hugging her friend close to her body. Natalie laughed and chucked the claymore across the room so it slid across the floor and stopped beside Kaden's unconscious form.

"You think I'm ssssso evil don't you?" Natalie hissed.

"Oh, I wonder why!" Melody yelled.

"Well, I'm not."

Melody burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me right now?!" She shouted.

"No, I'm not. All I want isssss the sssssurvival for my people. I would do anything for them, and Lady Gorgana chossssse me to carry out her sssssacred misssssion. All it would take is Kaden, and my ssssssisterssssss would flourish. One person for the survival of a ssssspeciesssss, isssss that too much to asssssk? Yesssss Doctor, I know you heard sssssomething sssssimilar from the Sssssaturnye, but thisssss time it wouldn't take a cccccity. Jussssst one perssssson."

"Yeah right." Jade coughed. "It took all the other girls as well." She groaned.

"Yesssss, I realize that. But wouldn't you do the sssssame?" Natalie looked at them with eyes that didn't show hatred for once. And it was unsettling.

"No. I wouldn't sacrifice other lives for a greater cause." Melody shook her head.

"You already have." Natalie said sadly. "You've killed a few of my sssssistersssss."

"Self defense. It's not the same thing."

"Oh? But your main goal wasssss protecting the Ssssspecial One, and getting rid of me, wasssssn't it? It cossssst ssssseveral livesssss, did it not?"

"Quit yer yapping." Jade moaned.

"And you think you're the only one to feel love Melody?" Natalie asked, sending a pointed look at Melody. "You are not. Just becaussssse I hurt him, doesssssn't mean I'm not fond of the Ssssspecial One either. He cccccertainly isssss sssssomething elssssse."

"If you knew what love was, then you wouldn't have tried to take his freedom," Melody hissed.

"It wasssss for the good of my people," Natalie hissed back.

"Then you would've tried something else." Melody argued, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kaden stir.

"There wasssss nothing elssssse for me to do!"

"Don't you see what you were doing?" Jade croaked. "You didn't need to beat the crap out of him or anything."

"I even think he was happy before you went crazy," Melody said almost remorsefully. "You could have had him."

"It wasssss the only way to keep him in line!"

"There was no line to keep!"

"It doesssssn't matter anymore!" Natalie yelled. "He'sssss mine now and we'll rebuild thisssss planet together!"

A sound that resembled metal scraping against the floor rang out in the room and the claymore suddenly sliced right through Natalie's neck. At first there was nothing. Just a thick silence as the snake's face froze in shock and the three on the floor looked on in shock and horror. Then, as if getting snapped out of some time warp, Natalie's head dropped off her neck and bounced against the floor, the body dropping soon after.

"What..?" The Doctor frowned.

As the body fell, it revealed Kaden standing with the claymore held tightly in his hands, the weapon covered in blood. The collar still round his neck was splattered in blood and the leash swung freely by his side.

* * *

**A/N: So tell me, did any of you see that one coming? :)**

**~Doc Olympia and HungerWho37**


End file.
